Acrobats
by Sukki18
Summary: An orphan who does street acrobatics for a living is given the chance of a life time. A chance to find herself, her place in her village, and... her place in a certian ANBU captain's heart? AU ItaOC note: Kyuubi attack and Uchiha massacre does not happen. Summary sucks, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just Tora and Reiko.

Fact about me: I can't just fall asleep. I simply can't lay there and let my mind slip away. Noooo... I have to think myself to sleep. Most of my story ideas actually come from trying to fall asleep. The idea for Acrobat hit me about 4:30 a.m. Sunday morning. I got a little over three hours of sleep because I had church at seven. YOU'RE WELCOME!

Oh and BTW, the Kyuubi Attack and Uchiha Massacar never happened... Mwhahahahaha!

No one is born an orphan. Sure some babies could be an orphan three seconds after they take their first breath, but the mother is always alive when she gives birth. If only I had been as lucky as those children. I don't know, maybe my father was happy and kind once, but the death of his wife snapped him. All I know is that my father was a drunk and that he hated me from birth. How do I know? My earliest memory was of him coming home, drunk again, when I was three. I don't know what motivated him, maybe my name was already Tora, even though he never called me that before, or maybe an ANBU who happened to wear a tiger mask 'escorted' my father home. Whatever the reason, my father thought it would be funny to carve tiger stripes into his three year old daughter's face. No one saved me, mostly because my father scared everyone. He was supposedly a powerful ninja before my mother died and left me to his cruel antics. My father hit me, kicked me, made me his slave, abused me, cut me, and threw things at me like an unwanted animal. My dark past thankfully ended when my father died, whatever the cause, when I was five. I was finally free of him.

I'm not here to tell you a sob story. What's done is done, nothing can change that. I could long for the lost seconds of my youth, but they would still be lost. I could cry in anger how my mother left me with him, but it would be useless. I refuse to be hurt by my father, a man who I knew only as abusive, or by my mother, a woman I never knew. My life is my own.

I remember the day after I was imformed that he was dead. I can't remember if I found him or if someone happened to tell me, all I remember was that I left. I walked out of that nightmarish house and never returned. I remember walking down a street clogged with people and all of them screaming about a tiger demon. I had been confused, until I had realized that they were talking about me. My scars made me look like a demon. The day I was set free was the day I learned what life was like. Subjecting a small child to the hate and disgust of the world the day she becomes an orphan. I did what I knew best, I locked my heart away and let their insults wash over me like water of a stone. Nothing could touch me. Nothing. Not my mother's betrayal, not my father's cruel abuse, not the strangers hard words. I had found an abandoned house to live in and settled down, coming out only at midnight to steal nessecities from the people who purposely left things there for me to take. Not all of them thought me a monster.

v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

"COME ONE, COME ALL! COME SEE THE AMAZING TORA AS SHE PREFORMS ACROBATS FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT!" I rolled my eyes at Reiko's embelishment. I told him to make it simple. I was glad I had, no telling how wild he would have gone had I not made my orders clear. Reiko had been my caller for the past six years, ever since I had taken him from the orphange. Over that time we had grown close, so close that we thought of each other as siblings. Reiko was twelve, three years younger than me, yet he had the deepest and loudest voice I had ever heard of. I stood up as he said, "HERE SHE IS! PREPARE TO BE AMAZED!" I scanned the crowd below the building I was standing on. Over the years the number of people grew from about ten people to hundreds. I placed my hands on the lip of the building and backflipped off it, landing gracefully on my feet two stories below. Reiko smiled as the crowd clapped and began to work the crowd, begging for money.

I arched my back until my head was pressed firmly against the small in my back. Over the ten years I had lived on the streets I had taught myself acrobatics so that I could support myself rather than living off the people. Placing my hands firmly on the ground I slowly lifted my legs until I was standing straight up on my hands. The crowd 'ohh'ed and 'aww'ed, even though these moves were old. I lifted my right hand off the ground with smooth practice. I slowly raised my left hand and the crowd gasped. It was almost impossible for someone to be able to hold their weight soully on two fingers. I say almost because I could do it. After ten years of hand standing I should be able to. I stayed in that position for a few minutes before flipping upright.

The crowd cheered. But I wasn't done yet. I bent forward so that my hands sat a foot from my feet. Using my right leg as a lead, I flipped over so that I bent backwards. I bit my lip, this was a hard part. I lifted my left hand and moved it closer to my foot. I followed the same with my right hand. Then I moved my feet so that my hands and feet were touching each other. My back screamed and I managed to retain the position before having to stand up. I followed the move with a few basic flips and cartwheels to loosen up my knotted back. I pulled a back flip in midair so I didn't bore the crowd with everyday tricks. I stood still in the middle of the space, waiting. Reiko took his cue and made his way out of the crowd. There wasn't much I could do with a slight thirteen year old boy, not as much as I could with a full grown adult. But no one else trusted me as much as he did. I put my hands on his shoulders and slowly, so I didn't topple him, flipped over him. I stood straight for a minute, doing a complete handstand on his shoulders, before letting my legs fall the rest of the way. I pulled a few more tricks, including lifting him up while doing another handstand, before stepping away from him.

Reiko roared out, "I HOPE YOU'RE ENTERTAINED! PLEASE FEEL FREE TO DONATE MONEY TO KEEP OUR LITTLE SHOW GOING, THANK YOU!" I saluted the crowd and scaled the wall, using invisible chinks and cracks to climb. I ducked into the shadows and watched as very few people handed Reiko bills and coins while the rest despersed. I sighed, looked like another hard week. I made my way back to our hideout/home. I sat down and took a piece of wood out of the homemade basket that I had found on one of my 'suppliers', as I called the people who helped me, stands. Not only did I preform, I also sold wood carvings.

I inspected the foot long log in my hand. It was generally straight, except from a slight curve at one end. The most troublesome flaw was a two inch knot in the middle of the piece. I groaned fustrated, this carving would have to be realively small to avoid the knot. I picked up my dull kunai and set to work, first things first, get rid of the bark. I dug into the wood and scaped along the grain, peeling back a sliver of the papery smooth bark and set it aside. One thing I learned over the years, you could always find a use for something. I continued the boring task of stripping the wood of it's bark, then, once the last piece fell, began to work on digging the knot out. Soon my right hand was sore and red from the hard kunai handle. I switched hands and continued.

Reiko finally made it back just as I finished smoothing out the hollow that the knot had left. I caught a glimps of the sun setting behind the Hokages' mountain as he pushed back the ratty cloth that covered the doorway. I frowned at him, "Where have you been?" I demanded, just like the typical over protective older 'sister'. Reiko tossed me his bag of money, "Some thugs tried to get the money. I was lucky that the shinobi stepped in or we wouldn't have any food this week, except what you get from your 'suppliers'." I didn't trust the leaf ninja, or any ninja for that matter. No one had stopped my father from abusing me, they didn't protect me from the smacks and kicks I got from the villagers. Yet my 'little brother' still admired the shinobi as he should. Reiko didn't have my cursed luck. If he was in trouble the ninjas always found him in time. With me, they either ignored the Tiger Demon, or they were never there. It didn't matter.

I grumped and asked, "How much?" I held up the very light bag and shook it experimentally, hardly a jingle. Reiko shurgged, "Enough to either have one hot meal between us, or enough for one cold meal each." I groaned, looked like we would be relying on my 'suppliers' this week. I pushed my raven hair out of my orange eyes and looked up at him. "So... do you want to get supper with our money, or use it as a last resort?" Reiko thought about it, "Supper, I'm starving." I rolled my eyes, "You aren't the one who works." Reiko punched me in the arm playfully and I laughed. I only laughed around Reiko, no one else.

I took my 'brother' to Ichiraku Ramen, the one place that treated me decently. The kind old man and his daughter smiled when they saw me coming with a hand on my 'brother's shoulder. "Tora, good to see you! How long has it been again?" I settled on the seat farthest to the right, Reiko sitting on my left, "I don't know, three weeks maybe?" The chef laughed and placed two bowls in front of us, "Enjoy. Tonight's on the house." I smiled at him. This is why I liked coming to Ichiraku Ramen, five times out of ten we get to eat for free. I broke apart the chopsticks and began to eat, pausing every now and then to talk with the chef's daughter. We were what some people could call friends, but if we ever met in the streets I wouldn't acknowledge her unless she called to me first. Reiko just shovled food into his mouth, not talking. I mentally sigh at his lack of manners, but after six years of trying to teach him I finally gave up.

The chef called out, "Naruto! Good to see you." I glanced at the new party sitting down two seats from my brother and immediatly look away. A genin team. I shook my head so that my raven hair curtained my face, shielding my scars from them. Reiko finally looks up from his bowl, admiration shining in his green eyes while my orange ones held distrust. The blonde boy about Reiko's age answered the chef, I guess he was Naruto. "Good to see you too!" He was the closest to Reiko with the others seated on the other side of him. He glanced over at us in polite curiosity, I ignored him but Reiko didn't, "Are you really a shinobi?" My eyebrow twitched, it should be obvious due to the Hitai-ate. I elbowed him to keep him quiet, but Reiko was in charge of his own mouth, not me. the Naruto kid nodded and moved his headband so that the metal plate reflected the ramen stand's lights, "Yep." He chuckled then squinted at Reiko, "You look familiar." It was Reiko's turn to chuckle, "You might have seen me in the orphange when we were younger, I'm Reiko." That stilled me, did Reiko know Naruto from before I took him? I never knew that.

Naruto thought back, his blue eyes narrow in consentration. His face looked so comical that I could help but smirk. Then he peiced it together, "Reiko? The one who disappeared right before we went to the Academy?" I winced at that, wishing once again that I had either let Reiko go or grabbed him before the night they were to go to the Academy. Reiko nodded happily, "Yeah, that one. But I didn't disappear, I left." Naruto's eyebrows were pulled even farther down his nose, "Why?" I finally spoke up, keeping my eyes on my bowl of ramen, "Because I asked him to." "And you are?" The jounin asked, looked over Naruto's head while the other two genin leaned around him. I didn't take my eyes off my bowl but comtept grew in my voice as I spat out, "Tora. The Tiger Demon." Naruto looked surprised, as did his team mates but the jounin's face mask hid his reaction. I pushed my hair behind my ear so they could get a good look at my adnormal colored eyes and scars. The girl genin gasped. I always wore a mask when performing so I didn't scare away the crowd, but I always took it off after the proformance.

I turned away from them, ignoring the shinobi as I continued to eat. The jounin asked Reiko after a moment of silence, "Why didn't you go to the Academy?" Reiko shrugged, "Because my adopted sister never did." It warmed my heart to no end when he said that, even in my bad mood. The jounin glanced at me then back to Reiko, "Why didn't she?" Obviously he knew I wouldn't answer any questions. Reiko shrugged, "I don't know." I never told anyone why I didn't go, but it was rather a simple reason, who would want the Tiger Demon in a class room? For all they know, I might try to kill my fellow class mates. I stood abruptly, not wanting to hear them talk about me as if I wasn't there, "Thank you for the ramen." I said to the chef and his daughter. They nodded and smiled, "Come back again, we love having you." The chef said. I twitched a smile and turned around, calling over my shoulder to Reiko, "Be home before dawn." I really didn't care what he did, he was his own master as I was mine. I was in no positon to order him around, even if I was three years older.

When I got back to our home I sat down on the roof to stare at the stars. I smiled, no matter how difficult my life would be, the stars would always comfort me, they were my constant companions, my closest friends. I could sit up for hours just watching the stars march across the night sky. Reiko didn't understand my need for them, just like I didn't understand his awe for shinobi. I sighed and looked away from the sky. Reiko. He wasn't like me, he needed human contact, I couldn't keep him anymore. I knew what I must do, and I knew Reiko would hate it, but deep down he would thank me someday.

I had to let him go, to give him back to the village, before they shunned him like they did me.

^o^

So what do you think? I know it's kind of slow right now (maybe) but hopefully it gets better (I say hopefully since I'm winging it)... any idea review and give them to me please! Reviews, even flaming ones, make me happy people! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nah, no Naruto. Just Reiko and Tora...

So, I got feedback asking for me to continue this, here you go! Enjoy. Oh, and just to clear this up, Team Seven and so forth are 12, so is Reiko. Tora is 15. Itachi is 17 and Shisui is 23. Good? Okay! lol... Thanks to AnimeRulz55, otonashi1262, Mistress Persepone, InnocentBlossom, Chichi4mangaHero and neko-cookie-yuki for favoriting/reveiwing on the first chapter! I lurv you for that! lol

Early the next morning I went to the orphange. Reiko was still asleep when I left, there was no way I was telling him my plan. My knocking was answered by a kindly old lady, that is kind until she caught sight of my scars, "What do you want?" She snapped. I refrained from rolling my eyes, once again glad I didn't let them take me when my father died. "I want to talk about Reiko." The old woman slipped outside and shut the door, this time I did roll my eyes. Everyone was afraid I would corrupt children. The woman glared, "What about him?" I hesintated, if she actually did what I asked for once I would lose my brother. I would lose the only family I cared about.

The cranky old woman placed her hands on her hips, "Well?" I straightened, "I want him to be entered in the Academy." I stated and the woman stared at me for a moment before getting ahold of herself. She huffed, "It's too late for that. He's old enough to be out on his own. If you wanted him to be in the Academy maybe you shouldn't have stolen him right before he went." She turned and was about to walk back in the building when I grabbed her shoulder. She screeched and shook me off, I glared, "I'm trying to fix that mistake, why don't you stop trying to shun me and take the boy? Stop punishing him for my mistake." Even though Reiko agreed to go with me willingly, I was going to shoulder all the blame like I had for my whole life. The woman hesintated this time. She glanced down the road to see if anyone was watching her talk with the Tiger Demon. She glared back at me, "I'm sorry, if you want that poor boy in the Academy you are too late. He's too old." I sighed, "Then how do I get him to be a shinobi?" The woman shrugged, "How should I know? I'm in charge of orphans not shinobi." She snapped.

I walked away calling over my shoulder, "You're not in charge of all of them." I could hear her fustrated scream as I turned down a back alley. No one was in charge of me, something I liked to remind people constantly even if they didn't listen. Walking to the Academy I stuffed my hands deep in my pockets and yawned. I should still be in bed, but I needed to get this mistake untangled before my brother found out and could stop me. Though it was early in the morning classes were just starting at the Academy. Fearful ten year olds stared at me as I walked through the halls, probably scared that I would eat them for breakfast. I rolled my eyes, I was just as normal as the next fifteen year old, with the exception of scars. Iruka, a chunnin who treated me well, frowned when I walked in. His class stared wide eyed at me, most afraid only three or four mesmerized by my scars.

"Can I help you?" Iruka asked, slightly irritated that I inturrupted his class. I jerked my head towards the door and left silently, expecting him to follow. When he did, after a few minutes just to show me my place, I spoke before he could scold, "I want Reiko enrolled in the Academy." Iruka looked taken back, then he frowned again, making his nose scar bunch. I don't know how he got it, only that it was probably the only reason why he even tolerated me. "He's too old. He should be a genin by now." I nodded my head, "I know, but can you blame me? I have no one else." Iruka sighed, "Why the sudden change of heart?" I could talk to Iruka, better than I could to Reiko. To me Reiko was a kid and so he should be spared from my problems, Iruka however... he was an adult who treated me decent and who understood some of my problems. I leaned my head back againt the wall, "I realized that he wasn't cut out for the life I have. He needs people."

Iruka raised an eyebrow at that, "We all need people, some more than others. I'm sorry Tora, but there is nothing I can do." I sighed, defeated, "Who can I talk to?" The chunnin shugged, "I don't know. The Hokage, if you could get that far. Maybe a sensei, to see if they would be willing to privatly train him." I nodded once and left without a good-bye. If I was going to get my brother into the Academy, or get him to be a shinobi, I would have to fight for it. And what better what to kill a problem, then go right to the head?

**~No One's POV~**

Commotion outside the Hokage's office brought the Yondaime Hokage's head up. (A.N. Yes, Minato is still alive. No Kyuubi attack, no death of Naruto's father) The genin team he was speaking with turned towards the door as he stood, probably ready to deal with any threat that came through. The door was pushed open by two ANBU dragging a girl in. Minato raised his eyebrows in a silent question and the ANBU on the right spoke, "We caught her trying to scale the wall to the Hokage's Tower." The girl huffed, but her black hair veiled her expression, "If I really was trying I wouldn't have been caught." Minato surpressed a smile and leaned against his desk, "Why were you trying to get caught then?" He asked, greatly amused by this girl's so-called master plan.

She cleared her throat, "I want to enroll my little brother in the Academy, or find a jounin who would train him privatly." Everyone was surprised at that, who in the world would get caught just so she could talk to the Hokage about her younger brother? The girl seemed to read the unspoken question correctly, "Who would let the Tiger Demon in the Hokage's Tower? For all you villagers know, I might try and kill you." Even though her voice was flat, Minato detected contempt in her words. The girl lifted her head so that her hair fell away from her face revealing her famous scars and orange eyes, which were blank and expressionless. Minato glanced at the genin team, Team Eight, to judge their reaction. All three kids were frightened like they were raised to be, but Kurenai was carefully hiding her thoughts. Minato sighed, shaking his blonde head, he had tried to stop the villagers from spreading rumors, to make them understand that Tora wasn't a demon. Just a girl with a hard life. Only a few listened to him, but even they found it hard to accept her.

Minato shooed everyone out of his office and closed the door, leaving him and Tora alone. She stiffened, her distrust rolling off her in waves. The Yondaime Hokage sat back down at his desk, and motioned for her to take a seat. She did, perching on the edge of the seat, ready to flee at any moment, "Tora, why couldn't you speak with the Academy or even the orphange?" He asked. The girl looked mildly surprised that he knew her name, but she still answered, "I already tried, both turned me away saying Reiko was too old. Iruka suggested either the Hokage or a jounin." Minato nodded absently, leaning back against his chair, "Why? You know he'll be picked on for living with you." Most girls would have bristled at the statement, but Tora just shrugged, "He's lived with that for six years, what's the rest of his life going to matter?" Minato gave a fustrated sigh then, if this girl was so uncaring he might be able to do something. "I'll tell you what, I can give your brother to a genin team, if he does well he can become a part of that team." Tora narrowed her orange eyes, "And if he doesn't...?" She asked cautiously. Minato shrugged and stood, "There are many other lines of work in which he can succeed in." Tora glared, her eyes hard with anger and... something else. "I don't think you understand my predicament. The shinobi are the only people who treat me realitivly well, Reiko's only hope out of the life I got him in is to either leave Konohagakure or become a leaf nin. Would you rather have a boy with contempt for this village running around, or have a loyal shinobi?"

Minato couldn't help but laugh, which made Tora finally offended, "You are wasted in the streets, Tora. I'll see what I can do to reassure that Reiko has every chance possible, don't worry. Now, is there anyway I can convince you to leave the streets?" Tora looked taken back at the question, then she slid her impassive mask back on, "If my brother is successful, then maybe." She stood and managed a vague bow before walking back out. Minato shook his head, and called Team Eight back in. Kurenai watched as the fifteen year old disappeared, "What did she want?" The Hokage glanced up at the woman, but nothing but worry and concern touched her face. "She wanted her brother to be a genin. Can you inform Asuma that I want to talk to him?" Kurenai bowed but didn't ask for details, even though she would find out soon enough.

**~Tora's POV~**

I didn't return to our home just yet, most likely if I did Reiko would kill me for multiple reasons; starting with the fact that I didn't tell him where I was going. Instead I walked the streets, head bowed and shoulders hunched to make myself a small target. Even though I showed no intentions of harm, I still recieved digusted looks, avoidance, even the rare smacks from those barve enough to touch my revolting skin. Nothing touches me heart though, as it hasn't for ten years. I don't know why they even bother, they know they can't get to me. My suppliers that I can see ignore me and I them. Some of the shinobi watched me with distrust, others looked pitied. I didn't need their pity, I didn't need their sorrow, concern, distrust, anything. All I needed from them was a way to get my brother to become one of them, and for them to leave me alone.

I passed in front of the Hyuuga compound. The dark haired and paled eyed members of the clan glared at me, their Byakugan activated, watching my every move. I just watched them out of the corner of my eyes, cautious. Too many times I have run into the Hyuuga and too many times I have come away perplexed. They were arrogant and didn't seem to understand any one's problems, not even the normal people. I could only hope that Reiko didn't end up with one of the two genin Hyuuga kids. I was about to turn away when I saw a little girl, probably no younger than three, smile at me and waved at me from behind who I guessed was her father. I stop and stare at her, doesn't she know who I am? Her smile falters a little and she sinks farther behind the man. I blinked several times and walked away without a second glance. All my life no one but Reiko ever showed my any positive emotion, and even with Reiko it took years. So why would a little girl, someone who didn't know me except for the rumors, smile as if we were friends? Humans confused me sometimes.

I continued down my path, glad that the population was starting to thin out the farth away I got from the Hokage Tower. Bored I did a few front flips a few times, then began to walk on my hands to practice my next proformance. The outside world disappeared, nothing mattered anymore. I couldn't hear what the villagers said, I couldn't feel what they did to me. I was in my moment where the only thing that mattered was my acrobats. This was my zone, where I mattered.

Something hit me hard and, before I could fall and break my neck, I flipped up to my feet, glaring at the intruder. The man that I had ran into was laughing, bent over clutching his stomach. His hair was short and unkempt. He had a pale skin tone and upturned markings at the edges of his dark eyes. Beside him was a younger boy, about my age or a little older, with long hair tied back at the nape of his neck and the same onyx eyes as the first. What looked like tear lines marked from his eyes down to his cheeks. He wasn't laughing, just watching. The older boy, if he could be called that, wiped streaming tears away and held out his hand, "I'm sorry, I should have moved. Uchiha Shisui." I blinked, for the third time that day I was caught off guard. Uchiha was another powerful clan, probably the most powerful. Why would one of them hold his hand out to the Tiger Demon? They had full view of my face and scars, surely they knew who I was. Uchiha Shisui raised an eyebrow and dropped his hand, "Cat got you're tongue?" He joked and I frowned, was he... teasing me? I turned to walk away, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me and spun me back to face them. The Uchiha didn't look happy any more.

"What, are you mute?" He asked, the mirth gone from his face. I shook my head, "I can speak." Both Uchihas exchanged glances, something unreadable passed between them. The older looked back at me, "What's your name?" I narrowed my orange eyes, "Don't get out much?" I snapped and he laughed, "Oh ho! Kitty has bite. Now are you going to tell me, or do I have to keep calling you 'Kitty'?" I was tempted to hiss and run, but it was obvious these two were ninja and could catch me in an instant. "...Tora." I said after a while. Uchiha Shisui and the younger Uchiha exchanged glances again, "The acrobat?" Shisui asked. I huffed, "I was walking on my hands when I ran into you, isn't that answer enough? Or do you need more proof than my scars?" The younger Uchiha narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. Shisui, however shurgged, "We know about you, but we don't know you. Come on, Itachi." The Uchihas turned and left, leaving me to ponder over his words.

I shook my head and walked back towards my home, it was now or never. I couldn't keep putting my encounter with Reiko off. It was time that he knew what I was planning and I knew he wouldn't like one bit of it.

^o^

Ugh, I have a major headache so this chapter is a little bad, sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ha ha ha no. I wish though...

Thanks to anyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed this story! I love you people! ^^

AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG GHHHHHHHHH! Stupid laptop! I'm sorry, but the only reason why I haven't published in forever is because my laptop finally hit the dust. So I'm having to use my dinky old desktop and the school's computers.

"You did WHAT?!" Reiko screamed at me. I sighed, wishing I was anywhere but here. "You can't really expect me to be happy that I'm leaving you by yourself, becoming something that you hate!" He yelled and I cut him off, "I've lived fine for four years before I met you. And besides I don't hate the shinobi, I just mistrust them." Reiko narrowed his green eyes and I sighed again, I knew what was coming. "So you'll mistrust me? Is that what you're saying?" Reiko growled. I rolled my eyes, "No! You'll be the only one I do trust if you become a leaf ninja!" "You're doing this for selfish reasons?" He hissed and I glared. That kid was really started to get on my nerves, "I've been watching you Reiko, you need human companionship." He geastured wildly at me, "And what are you? A jackass?!" All my emotions drained away, "No I'm the Tiger Demon. You are going to be a shinobi and that's final." Reiko's eyes filled with tears, "What about you?" His chin trembled, another sign that my little brother wasn't cut out for my type of life, "I'll get by. Come on, We're going to see the Hokage."

The Yondaime Hokage circled Reiko, inspecting my brother while his furture team stood across the room from me. I stood with my back to the window, ready to escape at the slightest threat. The Hokage stopped in front of a very sullen Reiko, "Your sister says that she wishes you to be a shinobi, but I can't force you. Do you want to be a shinobi?" He asked. Reiko swallowed and glanced at me, I kept my gaze flat determined not to show Reiko how much I hated leaving him. Reiko looked back at the Hokage, "I would like to be a ninja..." He trailed off and the blonde got the hint, "But?" He probed. Reiko glanced at me agian before turning back to the Yondaime Hokage, "My sister, she has no one but me." I refused to meet the Hokage's blue gaze. I was almost tempted to just abandon Reiko, but that could make him hate me. I didn't want that. "Is this true, Tora?" The Hokage asked me, I wordlessly nodded then looked up at him, "Unlike Reiko, I can survive." The Hokage glanced at the genin team spread out across from me. I studied Reiko's future team, unlike the first genin team I met here these kids seemed unaffected by my presense. Good hopefully I could still visit Reiko without them interfering.

Reiko looked down at his feet, but not before I could see the hurt in his eyes. "Alright, I'll try to be a shinobi." I could barely hear his voice, but the pain lacing it broke my heart. Like I had done all my life I buried my feelings deep within my heart and locked my heart away. I took a deep breath and I was expressionless once again. "Good luck." I told my brother and jumped out of the window before anyone could stop me. I landed on my feet then rolled so I didn't break any bones. The villagers around me gasped in surprise at my sudden appearance, but I ignored them. I ran down the street, dodging anyone who got in my way. Someone with a heavy load stepped in my way and I used my speed to run the wall to avoid him. I cut through alleys and blindly jumped over fences until I came to a place I thought I never would visit again. My childhood home.

The house was abandoned, cobwebs hung sagging to any surface while dust coated the floors and old furniture in an inch thick layer. Sunlight filtered through the dirt clogged air casting a dingy glow to everything. I gulped and glanced around, everything was attached to a horrible memory. There was the spot where my father carved my face, I could still see the dark spot of my blood. And that cracked vase sitting harmlessly on a decorative shelf had been thrown at me. There was the chair that broke my arm. That picture used to be framed, until my father had hit me with it, causing the glass to break and cut me. I walked farther into the desolate house, looking at every place where my father had chased my childhood youth away. That stain on the floor was from when my father had cut the inside of my elbow, causing blood to gush out at an alarming rate. There was the broken pieces of a statue and the crater on the wall from where it hit, barely missing me. Something clinked against my foot, causing me to glance down. Empty glass bottles, some shattered, were piled carelessly to one side. Whether my father had thrown them there or if someone who had looted the house for valuables did so, I didn't know. I bent down and picked one up. dried liquid hung to the insides, creating a dirty film that colored the glass a murky brownish grey.

I set the bottle back down gently, as if afraid that my father would come in roaring for me to stay away from his stuff. This place had caused me nothing but pain and despair, but I was oddly happy to be back surrounded by it's cracked walls. This house had watched my father abuse me endlessly, but it had guarded me against reality, keeping my scarred face away from the scrutiny of the world. It was like that old friend who constantly hurt you, but would never betray you and who always listened to your pain without judgment. I touched the rough walls, glad that this house still stood telling it's tale of my childhood to anyone who cared to see.

I stayed at the house that night, knowing that Reiko would most likely be out looking for me to give me a piece of his mind. I sat with my knees drawn to my chest, watching dust motes float through the air. I refused to sleep in this house, not after all the things that happened here. I may have made my peace with this place, but I would never feel completely safe in it. The sun dipped down in the sky and disappeared, leaving me in darkness.

My eyes were beginning to feel heavy when a sudden clatter and a garbled laugh startled me. Who in the world would come near here? This house was avoided almost as much as I was cursed at. Slurred voices accompanied by the sound of glass breaking and loud laughter. Drunks. Of course they wouldn't avoid this place. I should have realized that they would be here, those bottles were evidence enough, but I was too stupid to realize that. Now I would face the consequences of my mistake. I stood shakily, my legs had fallen asleep. I took a step, hoping to escape before they found me, and my still weak legs gave out from underneath me. My hand shot out to catch myself but rammed into the edge of a side table, making the thing topple over the vase on it shattering. Silence descended on the dreary night.

A flash of something out of the corner of my eye and searing pain stabbed at my ribs. I bit my lip to smother the scream rising from my throat, muffling it to a groan. Dark figures stumbled towards me, "Wha' you doin' here?" One of them, a man by the sound of his voice, slurred. I scooted farther away, hand clutching my bloodied side. The speaker stepped on my hand, I closed my eyes again the pain, "I asssked, wha' ya doin' here?" He leered crouching over me, putting even more weight on my hand. A shaft of watery moonlight cut across his face, letting me see my attacker. His face was flushed from the drink, and his teeth were yellow and crooked. Greasy hair hung in straggled clumps around his head, I couldn't tell the color of his eyes in the dark.

He shifted forward making my bones grind uncomfortably against each other. I still didn't answer. "Na goin' ta talk, huh? Ma'be if we cut ya, then wha'?" I nearly laughed; cutting me wasn't an option of torture. My father ruled that out a long time ago. When the drunk realized that his threat didn't bother me, he changed tactics, "How 'bout breakin' a few bones? Yer fingers are real thin, don' take much ta snap 'em." Still wouldn't work, my father made sure of that too. If there was anything my father did for me, it was raise my pain tolerance higher than normal. The man grabbed my throat, cutting off my air. "Ya strong, aren't ya? How 'bout we just use ya?" My heart stopped for a second, that wasn't something that I could resist.

Adrenaline pulsed through me. Untrained as I was, I could still land a good strong kick when I wanted to, and I did. The man doubled over, groaning and I wasted no time in jumping out the nearest window, my arms covering my face, its glass cutting my skin as it shattered. Shouts filled the house behind me. I stumbled down the deserted street, trying to find my footing, but my entire legs were still numb. I made it maybe ten steps away from the deserted house when my knees hit the ground. Pounding feet behind me; but I was too tired to care now, all I wanted to do was lay down and close my eyes…

^0^

Well this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I'm lazy so I'm cutting it off here since my readers are getting impatient... can't blame me though!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yeah and I also spend every weekend in paradise. Get real!

Thanks to anyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed the story! Lurv you!

By the way, Lady Tsunade was never Hokage, she's just in head medic in this story.

_"I don't care! I'm going to..."_

_"Her condition is worsening, I don't know if she'll survive or not."_

_"Broken bones, a punctured lung, and a concussion. What did they DO to her?!" "Just heal her."_

_"Tora..."_

The first thing I felt was an excruciating pain throbbing all over my body, not one inch left out. It felt like hot needles were plugged into every pore in my skin, burning all the way to my bones. Nothing could compare, not even when I first started teaching myself acrobats, not even my father cutting my face. Opening my eyes was hard; and only one would work, my right eye wouldn't open. At first the bright whiteness blinded me, making me squeeze my eye closed again. I must of made a sound because someone gently touched my right hand. A woman's voice I didn't recognize spoke softly, "Tora? Can you hear me?"

I rolled my head to the side so I could look at the woman. She was buxomly with caramel colored eyes and a small purple diamond peaking out of her straw yellow bangs. The rest of her yellow hair was tied back in two longs ponytails. I opened my mouth to speak, but my throat was so dry, I was expecting nothing but dust to come out. The woman reached for something out of my view, a glass of water. She helped me drink, which irritated me to no end, but at least she wasn't leaving me to fend for myself.

"...H...How?" I forced out of my mouth, it almost sounded like a strangled choke. The woman seemed to catch on though, "You were found unconscious and someone brought you to the hospital. You've been out for almost three days." She left silently after that before I could ask her anything else. Like who found me. I lay back down and closed my eye, questions swirling in my mind.

"Awhhhhh, that's not fair! Grandma Tsunade said she was awake." A kid whined from the foot of my bed. I kept my eyes closed, wanting to hear this conversation. Reiko hissed back immediately, "Quiet Naruto! You might wake her up!" Naruto was the genin kid from Ichiraku Ramen; Reiko must have made friends with him. Naruto grumbled, but much quieter, "Still, we came all this way just to watch her sleep. I had to beg both my Otou-san and Tsunade to come visit and she's not even awake!" Naruto was nearly shouting again by the time he finished. Reiko shushed him, threatening to go get Lady Tsunade if Naruto wouldn't shut up.

Naruto couldn't be silenced though, "I know you're thinking the same thing. The whole time she was unconscious you've been here and now the day before you leave for a mission she won't wake up." "It's not like she has a choice, if she did I'm sure she would be awake and telling you to shut your mouth or else." Reiko snapped at his friend. I couldn't tell if it was playful or not, but he sounded quite upset.

A new voice, male and older than both boys, spoke, "What are you doing here?" Though his voice was barely above a whisper, it shut both Naruto and Reiko up. "I-I-Itachi-san, w-we were just coming to see if Tora was..." I drifted back into unconsciousness before Reiko could finish.

When I woke again it was dark in the room. A slight hissing sound came from outside, confused I frowned at the window. It wasn't until lightning flashed across the night sky did I realize it was raining. I struggled to sit up, but the tightly wound bandages restricted my movements. I grunted and laid back down, so much for leaving before I was kicked out. Now that I was awake and past danger I suspected that the medics wanted me gone, if I could move I would have beaten them to the punch and leave.

I twisted to reach for the glass of water kept on a nearby table just as lightning flashed again, illuminating my room. I paused at the glimpse of a single flower sitting in another glass of water. I couldn't tell the color or the type of flower in the second of light, but it looked like a sakura blossom. Who would go through the time to get me a flower? Reiko was too busy and probably wouldn't do such a thing anyway. I didn't know anyone besides my little brother. I fell asleep again thinking over the flower and its mysterious sender.

The next day I managed to stay awake most of the day. The woman, Lady Tsunade, forced me to stay in bed, glaring at me when I tried to tell her otherwise. For once I didn't disobey, that woman had the deadliest glare I've ever seen. She and her assistant, Shizune, checked up on me every two hours. Sometimes another girl came in, quietly moving around avoiding my gaze. I didn't say anything, I just watched her silently.

Around noon she checked my heart rate. I finally spoke up, "Who brought me here?" She jumped and glanced at me guiltily then quickly away. I refrained from rolling my eyes. Like the Tiger Demon would attack someone when she was hurt and trying to heal. "Uchiha Shisui and... I-Itachi..." I raised my eyebrows, the two Uchiha's I had met were the ones who found me? They were the least I expected. I thanked the girl, but she was already out the door so she probably didn't hear me.

When Lady Tsunade came in I managed to persuade her to bring me a book so I didn't die of boredom. I think she was a little surprised that I could read. I didn't blame her, after my history who wouldn't be surprised? Reiko had made it his personal goal to teach me to read when we first met, among other things, like actually socializing when needed. She brought me a thick book of different medical procedures, which I found actually very interesting. So interesting that I started ignoring whoever came in my room.

Because I was the Tiger Demon, I didn't expect any visitors; but right before the end of visiting time, the Hokage came in. At first I didn't pay attention, too caught up in my book, until he cleared his throat. I glanced up, surprised to see the Yondaime Hokage standing at the foot of my bed. I silently raised an eyebrow, I refused to be flattered by the attention. Minato smiled, "I see you are healing well. Most people beaten half to death wouldn't recover so quickly." I frowned at him, marking my place in the book before putting it aside, "An abusive past can alter a person's healing rate. And raises their pain tolerance." The Hokage sobered at the mention of my dark past. "Tora, could you describe the people who attacked you?" I glared now, "Why do you care?" I growled back.

Minato scowled, "Because, contrary to popular belief, you are a part of Konoha." I shrugged, trying to act as if his words didn't affect me when they did, "It was dark, I couldn't see them. I can tell you that they were drunk and seemed to be staying at my... childhood house." I couldn't call that place a home, not anymore. I could easily forget things that happened in the far past, not recent events. The Hokage nodded, "Thank you, Tora. I hope you feel better soon." He left after that. I picked up my book again, but I couldn't consentrate on it. My life was changing before my eyes and I couldn't do anything about it.

By ten the next day I had read the medical book from cover to cover, earning a reprimand from Lady Tsunade for staying up all night to do so. Shizune brought me another one, this book over the different poisons and their symptoms. Since the volume was smaller I had it read by four that afternoon. It was then that Lady Tsunade deemed me ready to exercise; I suspected it was because she was running out of reading material to lend me. There were limits of what I could do, I couldn't leave my room, I had to use a crutch to keep pressure off my broken leg, and I could only walk under supervision. Considering the alternative of laying in bed forever I was happy with what I could get.

On my third day of being fully awake, I had another surprise. Shizune was sitting on my bed, chatting with me as I walked around the room. Over the days I had come to know her, we had become very close, despite the age difference. I looked up to her as if she was my older sister, though I would never tell her that. The door to my room slid open and a certain Uchiha walked in, looking cheerful as always. His dark eyebrows migrated to his hairline when he saw me by the window, crutch in hand. "I was still expecting to see you unconscious, Kitty." I automatically scowled, "My name isn't Kitty. It's -" Shisui waved a dismissive hand, "Tora, I know. Humor me." Shizune slipped out then, so silently I didn't notice she left until the Uchiha sat in her empty place.

"So, six days and already you're walking about. I do believe that this is the fastest recovery I've ever seen." He said conversationally. I bit back a sarcastic reply and asked instead, "Why did you save me?" Shisui gave me an amusing look, "I didn't save you. Itachi did. I just happened to tag along." I sat down in one of the chairs and crossed my arms, "Fine, why did Uchiha Itachi save me?" "He didn't save you, my cousin found you unconsious." Shisui bantered. I nearly screamed in fustration, "Why did he bring me here? Why did he do anything? And if you give me another cryptic answer I swear I'll bash your head in." Shisui had the audacity to laugh, "Kitty can hiss and spit." He commented to the air. As I raised my crutch above my head, intending to smack him, Shisui hurriedly said, "I told you, Tora, we know all the rumors about you; but so far none appear to be true."

I lowered the crutch, "What's that got to do with anything?" I asked warily. Shisui looked dead seious, for once, "If the you were really a danger, I don't think the Hokage would let you live in Konoha. Itachi and I both know that. To me, behind those scars you're just another fifteen year old girl who has been misunderstood. I suspect Itachi feels the same," Shisui stood, his good humor back in place, "Good-bye Kitty. If you're a good girl I'll bring you a treat next time." The glass of water I threw at him smashed harmlessly agaisnt the door where his head should be. I nibbled on the inside of my cheek, wondering why two powerful Uchiha men didn't just look at my scars and think me a monster. Why Shisui made an effort to cheer me up and why Itachi seemed to care whether I lived or died.

^o^

Yes! Finished, and it didn't take me forever! Don't cha just love random inspiration? Sorry if it's short again, I'm trying to turn these suckers out as fast as I can.

Any ideas are welcome. I welcome all comments, even flames! (Becasue that meant you at least read the chapter! Mwahahahahahaha!) By the way did you know hara-kari is a Japanese ritualistic suicide? It's a traditional form of suicide, sometimes proformed as a point of honor. Sorry, I accidently typed something in wrong and that was the result...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You should be a comedian!

So, it seems that I have really good inspiration for this story, since I'm actually publishing more quickly! You know, I haven't dedicated this story to anyone yet, but no one's really helping me on it, so I really can't...

After seventeen days of being stuck in the hospital, I was starting to get on everyone's nerves and visa-versa. Shisui seemed to be the only person who wasn't too affected by my irritation. But then he was the only one who could come and go when he pleased, so he wasn't always around me at my worst. Lady Tsunade wouldn't let me go until Reiko came back to make sure I was taken care of. When I tried to tell her that I could survive on my own she just gave me a look; I guess my days as fending for myself were over.

Reiko returned that evening. I was reading yet another book when suddenly my little 'brother' burst into the room, panting slightly. I braced myself for a lecture, but instead Reiko just pounced on me, doing his best to crush my ribs again. I grunted at the twinge of pain in my side and Reiko leapt back as if I burned him. He blushed, "Sorry, I forgot." I laughed softly, "I don't care. It's not every day I get a hug from you." A moment of awkward silence passed between us.

I cleared my throat, "So... How was your mission?" Reiko gave me a funny look, "How do you know I had one?" I had to quickly save myself; luckily, after all those years of being a street rat I learned how to lie with a straight face, "Someone mentioned it when I asked where you were. They said you were probably on a mission or something, since you are a genin now." Reiko relaxed a little, "Fine. My team and I had to escort some old man to his village. Nothing like hiring a genin team to make you feel important. At least that's what Ino says." I noticed he reddened a little at the mention of this 'Ino'.

I smiled, "I'm glad your fitting in. You seem to enjoy it." Reiko cast me another look, this one I couldn't interpret, "Still, it's nowhere near as fun as spending time with you. They don't know any good jokes." I laughed, "Those jokes are stupid. Anyone could do better." I responded, but Reiko wouldn't be outdone, "Fine, they have no sense of humor. I mean, our Sensei smokes all the time, Choji does nothing but eat, Shikamaru makes me feel dumb and he's extremely lazy, and Ino is always mooning over Uchiha Sasuke." I perked up at the mention of the Uchiha clan, "Uchiha Sasuke? Who's that?"

Reiko rolled his eyes, "Apparently the greatest genin in the class. I think he's just a big jerk with a super-large ego." Reiko glanced at me, "His older brother, Itachi, was the one who found you." I nodded, "I know, Lady Tsunade told me; and Shisui, their older cousin, has been keeping me company since I woke up. He won't let me forget the fact." Reiko seemed a little surprised that I actually held normal conversations with someone other than him.

As if to prove my point, Shisui walked in just then. "Hey Kitty! Good to see you actually trying _not _to kill someone. Who's this?" Reiko looked offended at Shisui's nickname for me, but I had gotten used to it over the days. "Shisui this is Reiko, my adopted brother." Shisui studied Reiko, who looked uncomfortable in the presence of an ANBU Black Ops. The Uchiha tilted his head, "Your the kid that Tora went through so much trouble to make you a shinobi? Your sister's work better be paid off."

I couldn't tell if Shisui was kidding or not. Before I could ponder it, he changed the subject, "Hey you're Sasuke's age, aren't you? What do you think of him?" Reiko gulped and looked down, I stiffled a giggle. Just a minute ago he was dissing this Sasuke and now, he was supposed to tell Shisui all about how much he seemed to hate him. Shisui saved him by answering, "Think he's a prick? Because I do. He's worse than Itachi, and that's saying a lot!"

The door slid open again to show none other than Uchiha Itachi, looking on the verge of impatience. Shisui didn't even look slightly embarrassed. Itachi looked at his older cousin with masked eyes, the perfect picture of an Uchiha clan member, "Did you give your report to the Hokage yet?" He asked quietly. Shisui sighed, "No, I came to say hi to Kitty." He turned to me, mock saddness in his eyes, "I'm sorry, Kitty, but it appears I have to do my duty." He left whistling a tune happily. I must say it took a lot to embarrass him.

Reiko made some lame excuse of having to be somewhere for something and practically ran from the room. My poor brother, he acted like he was scared of Uchiha Itachi. Which, getting a good look at the young ANBU Captain, didn't surprise me. From the things I've heard of him, he had became a genin at age seven, a year later he activated his Sharingan, and passed the chunin exam at ten. That wasn't the end of his ambitions though, apparently Itachi even became an ANBU Captain when he was thirteen. In other words, by the time people his own age were learning the ways of a ninja, he was at the top of the list. I also heard was that he was the prodigy of his clan, surpassing even Shisui, who was talented as well.

Itachi studied me laying in the uncomfortable hospital bed for a moment before silently turned and headed for the door. I felt as if I should say something, "Thank you." I whispered. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder, silently inviting me to continue. I looked down at my hands, suddenly shy, "T-thank you for saving me. And not leaving me to die." He just continued to watch me, then he spoke, "You're welcome." Like a shadow he left.

Since Reiko was held up with training the next day, it was Shisui and his silent cousin that checked me out of the hospital and walked me to my new home. Reiko had managed to get a hold of a real home, not an apartment, for the two of us so I wouldn't be left on the streets. He even managed to coerce Lady Tsunade into giving me a job at the hospital in return of learning how to heal. He told me it was to keep me busy while I was healing, but I knew he was planning for me to keep the job. Even after six years of living with him, that kid still surprised me.

Shisui kept the conversation flowing all the way to the house. He and Itachi walked on either side of me, silently daring anyone to insult me in their presence. But even they couldn't stop the glares and spits in my direction. Shisui noticed the villagers' dislike towards me. He watched an old woman scurry down the road away from us, when she realized that her path crossed mine she turned around and headed back where she came from, then asked, "Why do they do that?" My emotionless mask was back in place, "They don't see me, they just see my scarred face. It's rare to find someone who sees me."

Itachi spoke for the first time that day, "Not as rare as you think." I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, "What do you mean?" All three of us stopped. Itachi's face was blank as always, "Not everyone in the village sees you as the Tiger Demon." Then he turned and walked away, his dark ponytail swinging slightly from his pace. The girls he passed sighed dreamily, hoping that they would have the luck of catching his gaze. A few even started stalking him. I glanced at Shisui and we both burst out laughing for no apparent reason.

Shisui left me to explore the house alone. It was simple, just a kitchenette with a small table in the center, two tiny rooms, a shared bathroom, and a main room separating it all. The place was furnished already, either that or Reiko spent a lot of money to make this place a home. I smiled when I spotted a rolled up mat and a basket of seasoned wood in the corner of the main room. Reiko thought of everything. I hobbled over to the window, taking in the practically deserted street. My brother had went through the trouble of finding a house near the hospital in a secluded spot, but not entirely deserted. Such a wonderful thought.

It was nearly dusk when Reiko came stumbling home. I had already rearranged the house to my liking and fixed dinner for both of us, eating my portion when I couldn't wait anymore. Being the older sister that I was, I coddled him, forcing him to sit down at the small table and eat while I stood over him. Finally when I had forced him to eat half of his dinner I took the rest of the food and set it out for anyone to grab. I knew what it was like to starve; if anyone was out there looking for their meal, then there were easy pickings. Reiko stayed at the table, watching me limp to the basket of wood with a stern eye, "You overdid it today." He commented.

I whirled on him, hands on hips, "Who's in charge here?" I asked, half kidding. Reiko grinned and pointed to himself, "I'm the one who bought the house, and the one with a paying job, so I am." I tried to keep a stern face, but a smile managed to twitch itself onto my face, "I'm the one who made you become a shinobi, so I am. End of discussion." Reiko turned serious again, "You're still healing, and Lady Tsunade will kill me if she knew you exhausted yourself." I snorted, and opened my mouth to snap, but Reiko cut me off, "Go to sleep, Tora. You have to get up early tomorrow." Growling about annoying brothers and their demands I stomped off to my new room, Reiko's chuckling following me as I left.

^o^

As long as the chapters get over 10 KB, I'm good, that way I don't feel so guilty about keeping my readers waiting! Wow, two chapters (actually three considering my new "story") in one week, talk about accomplished, but don't get used to it! Especially during the school days! Any ideas, comments (even flames) or suggestions are welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope, nada. I wish though.

Sometimes I wish my laptop was fixed, I hate this desktop! Who went Black Friday shopping? Because I did!

By dawn the next morning I was ready to go, but Reiko managed to force breakfast down my throat, claiming that it was Lady Tsunade's orders. I retorted that she was going to have a piece of my mind if she thought she could tell me what to do. Reiko immediatly offered to walk with me to the hospital so he could witness the show off. I threw the bowl I was eating out of at him.

We were half way to the hospital when I heard someone shout, "Reiko-kun! Wait up!" Both Reiko and I turned to see a pretty blonde girl running towards us, her long ponytail swinging back and forth in time with her pace. "Reiko, Asuma-Sensei is treating us to dangos, wanna come?" The girl asked, panting slightly. I could tell from the way she stood, ready for an attack, that she must be a ninja, a genin from the looks of her age and respect to this Asuma person. Reiko glanced at me and I nodded, "I'll be fine." Reiko just frowned and turned back to the genin girl, "Ino, do you mind if we walk Tora to the hospital, Lady Tsunade would kill me if she showed up without me as an escort."

Ino looked surprised to see me, I saw a flash of fear in her violet eyes, then it all disappeared into a forced smile, "Of course! I'm Ino, Reiko's team-mate. You're his sister Tora right?" I nodded silently. Ino continued to babble, "I'm so glad he's my team mate. I don't want to get Reiko angry, he's really good at taijutsus, as good as Rock Lee!" Well he should be, after working with me during all those years as acrobats. I didn't realize I had spoken out loud until Ino asked, "You're an acrobat? I didn't know that, I bet you're really good at taijutsus too. Maybe Gai, Lee's Sensei, could teach you or something; but I'd be careful, Gai is very... enthusiastic."

We reached the hospital, but Ino didn't look like she was ready to leave yet, "Why are you here again?" She asked me. I looked at the uniform grey building, wondering the same thing, "Reiko got me a job here. You two have fun, I think I can make it from here." Reiko turned to Ino, "You go on ahead, I have to speak with Tora for a minute, I'll catch up soon." Ino looked a little disappointed but waved and walked away. I raised my eyebrows when Reiko looked back at me, he looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to put it, finally he said, "Have a good day." And ran off to join his friend.

As I walked into the hosptial I thought about my encounter with Ino. Except for the brief glimps of fear when she first saw me, she acted very friendly. I just hoped that it wasn't for some cruel joke. I had had enough of those in my years on the streets, if my new friends were like that, I would kill them. With my mind on such thoughts the first words out of my mouth when Lady Tsunade greeted me as I walked in were, "Why does everyone help me?" Lady Tsunade blinked, but answered, "Because you are not a monster, just a little girl." I barely refrained from rolling my eyes, but didn't push the subject. "Lead me where you want me." I stated and the woman laughed.

"Well I was going to put you to cleaning the floors, but the Hokage has suggested something that is so much better." Lady Tsunade said, I just raised my eyebrows, inviting her to continue. "Minato thought that visiting the patients would be a good idea. That way they see you as a girl and not the Tiger Demon." I had to admit, the idea was a good one, but ever being the pessimist I asked, "And what if I upset them and make it worse?" The blonde woman frowned at me, "Well aren't you a bundle of fun?" She snapped sarcastically before going on, "We'll start with the people who we know don't mind you, then go from there." Without another word the woman turned and walked away, expecting me to hobble after her.

In the first room an older woman smiled, "Good morning, Lady Tsunade. Who's this?" Lady Tsunade dipped her head in respect and said, "This is Tora, she's here to make sure your comfortable. If you need anything just ask her." She left me with the woman, who then ignored me completly by reading. I guess tolerating someone wasn't the same as actually enjoying their company. I stood with my back to the patient, looking out the window; unfortunatly her view was not very good, her window overlooked a small alley and that was it. I could see three children playing in the street, kicking a ball around or something. It was hard to see from my point of view. I smiled though, their life was no where near as hard as mine, and for that I was glad.

"How old are you?" At first I ignored her, I was so used to being ignored myself. It wasn't until she cleared her thoat loudly that I realized she was talking to me. I spun around, "I'm fifteen." The patient looked mildly surprised at my young age, "You're the acrobat, right?" I nodded. She looked thoughtful for a minute, before asking, "What is your name again?" I know she knew my name, but she wanted me to say it. I keep my gaze on my feet as I say, "Tora..." "Clan name?" The old woman asked right after my answer. I was starting to feel uncomfortable, "...I-I don't have one. Not that I know of." The woman didn't believe me, "Of course everyone knows their clan name, it shows that you belong." I stay silent, she wasn't very subtle in telling me that I didn't belong. I turned around and faced the window again, the kids playing in the streets were gone.

When Lady Tsunade came to get me an hour later I said, "They may tolerate me, but they still don't like me." The medic raised a blonde eyebrow in a question so I told her the conversation between the older woman and me. Lady Tsunade waved her hand, "I didn't say you were going to be loved, it takes time you know." I still felt sorry for myself, no matter what Lady Tsunade would say.

She paused in front of another door, "Maybe he'll be more understanding." She slid open the door and pushed me inside before I could do anything. An eight year old boy looked up, his eyes wide as he took in my scarred face. I didn't smile, I had learned that smiling twisted my face even more than the scars already did, scaring anyone who didn't know me even more. Instead I tried, "Why are you here?" I asked timidly, expecting the kid to start screaming. He lifted his right arm, or what was left of it. Pink streaked bandages covered the stump that was supposed to be his elbow. From the look of his face, I knew he didn't want pity, he was sick of it. I took a step closer, "Have you been here long?" He wordlessly nodded. I inched closer so that I was standing at the foot of his bed, he still didn't flinch, "What's your name?" The boy hesitated then rasped, "Nasake Jiro, how did you get those?" He pointed to my scars, "They look like tiger stripes." I smothered my smile, "I got them when I was young. Younger than you."

Jiro looked back down to his stump that was his right arm, "Something fell on my arm, crushing it. They had to cut it off. How did you get your scars?" I bit my lip, I didn't like saying that it was my father, most people wouldn't believe me, "Someone didn't like me very much. They were drunk when they did it." Jiro let the information sink in then whispered, "My mama died when I lost my arm, so did my baby sister." I sat down on the edge of the bed and patted his ankle, he didn't even tense up at my touch, "My mother died when I was born, and my father when I was five. Is your father still alive?" He nodded, then sniffed. I moved beside him and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. Jiro broke down sobbing and buried his face in my shoulder. I rocked back and forth, humming a tuneless melody until he calmed down enough that I could let go. He still sniffed periodically, but I didn't comment. Sometimes people just needed to cry. I did in the beginning, but after I was exposed to reality I locked my tears away, refusing to let them come out.

I leaned away a little, "Listen, Jiro. Things may seem bad, but they will get better." He rubbed the back of his hand across his nose and said shakily, "How? It will never get better." I gave him a look that said _Your telling me that? _but I answered what Reiko told me a long time ago, "You'll never be the same, but you'll learn to be happy. It takes a long time to heal, it took me four years to finally laugh again. I have a grotesque face, I know it's hard to smile when people are either pitying me or hating me, but I have people who treat me like I am a normal person. Those people are the ones who cheer me up, no one else." Jiro looked up at me, "Are you one of those people?" I let a small smile spread across my face, he didn't shiver or look disgusted, "I can be. It's your choice." Jiro leaned back in his bed, nodding to himself, "Okay, you are." I thought I'd never feel so needed until then. Jiro looked at me, "Tell me a story." I mentally sighed, Reiko liked me to make stories out of the carving I did when he was younger. "There once was a fox who loved to steal everything in sight..." I started.

Lady Tsunade came in some time after that, I looked up from the picture I was drawing at the side table. She raised her eyebrows at the sleeping boy then at me, I stood, "I'm a really bad story-teller, I always put people to sleep." I scribbled that I would be back tomorrow in the corner of the drawing and slipped out of the room with Lady Tsunade. She seemed impressed, "I thought he would be your worse patient. Jiro's been quite difficult to everyone else." I shrugged, "He hates pity and sympathy. I did when I was his age, I still do. Besides we have a lot in common." The woman just gave me a look, "Anyway, it's your lunch break. You can pick up afterwards. I believe someone is taking you." I gave her a strange look, but we were already in the waiting room.

Shisui grinned widly when he spotted us while Itachi just looked bored beside him. I had a feeling that Itachi just went along to make sure his cousin didn't do anything stupid, that or he was constently being dragged into things. I walked up to them, "Your taking me on my lunch break?" I couldn't keep my skepticism out of my voice. Itachi actually answered, "Lady Tsunade is very protective over her patients." Like always he couldn't give a straight answer and left me with more questions then before. Shisui read my mind, "Yes, since Reiko is training and you don't trust anyone else. Lady Tsunade wants you to have an escort until you can take care of yourself. The last thing we need is you back in the hospital." I was touched that people besides my adopted brother actually cared about my health, but I would never tell them that. "Okay, so where are we going?" I asked after a while as we walked down the main street. Shisui smiled, "I can't tell, it's a surprise."

^o^

Sorry if the chapter jumps around a little. I've been very busy!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: What's the point of these again?

Just so you know Acrobats has become my new popular story. It has been favorited more Money Can't Buy Everything, and has half the number of chapters.

Thanks to tessa1293, terfa, hanadi93, YukiKitsune95, ToraAndNeji, MisaxRyu, ILOVEANIME123, Emily Nigma, Chichi4mangaHero, Black Magick 18, AnimeRulz55, Estette, InnocentBlossom, Love8Peace, ManicBunny, Mistress Persephone, SoraLover987142, Yuriko-Rurinia, and golden-priestess for favoriting and/or putting my story on alert.

I'd also like to thank AnimeRulz55, Chichi4mangaHero, LaterThanSunshine, InnocentBlossom, Love8Peace, ILOVEANIME123, and neko-cookie-yuki for reviewing any chapters.

"Come on, Kitty, quite fighting and just get over it." Shisui pleaded as he literally dragged me towards where they were taking me to eat. My heels were digging into the ground as my friend pulled me forward. A crowd had gathered, laughing at the comic scene, even Itachi was having a hard time keeping his face expressionless. I pushed at Shisui's arm, leaning as far away from him as I could, using my weight against him. Shisui suddenly let me go, causing me to crash to the ground. The crowd roared even louder. My Uchiha friend towered over me, snickering at his deed, "You had to admit, Kitty, you had that coming. Now can you just act like a sane person and stop making this difficult?" He asked.

I glared and hissed at him. Shisui gave me a funny look before bending over, hands braced on knees, laughing even harder than before. I took my chance and scrabbled to a stand and tried to make a run for it. Instead I ended up nose to nose with Itachi. For a brief moment the world froze as I stared into his onyx eyes, and finding a spark of amusement buried deep within his eyes. I ducked away, feeling heat raise to my cheeks and tried to slip around him; but he stepped in my way. Before I could try to escape again, Shisui had caught me, still chuckling. "Kitty, either you eat with Itachi's family or go back to the hospital hungry."

Ten minutes later I was sitting between my Uchiha friends, trying to avoid looking at Itachi's father, who continuously scowled at me. I tried not to take it personally since he glared at everyone, but was failing miserably. Mikoto was really friendly, she reminded me of Shisui in a way, and it was she and Shisui who kept the conversation going. It wasn't until she cleared away the food that Fugaku spoke, "So you're Tora." It wasn't a question. I silently nodded, keeping my eyes glued to the table; I didn't like adults, they reminded me too much of my father. I only respected the Hokage, and Lady Tsunade helped me before I knew her. Even though Shisui was technically an adult, he acted like a goofy teenager so I trusted him.

Shisui shot a glance at Itachi, but his cousin ignored him. I had a feeling that neither of them knew Fugaku knew of me. Fugaku leaned closer, "Karasu's daughter." My head jerked up at my father's name. Fugaku took that as a yes, "Karasu was my team mate as a genin." I looked away again, "I wouldn't know that. I hardly knew my father." Fugaku was silent for a while, then asked, "And your mother?" I shifted uncomfortably, I didn't like his probing, "Dead when I was born." "Pity, she was a kind woman." I glanced at him, wondering how the head of the Uchiha clan knew about my parents that I didn't know. Mikoto spoke, "Hikaru, your mother, was also Fugaku's team mate, and my best friend. She introduced us." I glanced back and forth between the two adults, here was connections to my parents that I would never meet. Suddenly I was very eager to know the two Uchihas.

Unfortunatly before I could expand my knowledge of my parents Itachi stood, "Forgive me, Otou-san, but Shisui and I are due for a mission, and we are needed to escort Tora back to the hospital." Silently I stood as did Shisui, and with one final bow we left Fugaku and Mikoto. Once again between the two Uchiha men as had become our positions. Shisui was, for once, quiet; he continuously glanced at Itachi, frowning. His younger cousin either chose to ignore him or didn't notice, the latter being unlikely. I could feel the tension thickening in the air over my head. A few feet from the hospital, Itachi finally looked at his cousin, "What?" He asked flatly. Shisui narrowed his eyes, "It was obvious Tora wanted to know something about her parents, why did you make us leave?" He growled. Surprised at my friend's uncharacteristic attitude, I actually took a step back from him. Itachi didn't show any sign of anger, but I could tell he was starting to lose his patience, "She's not ready to hear about them yet." How dare he say that!

I glared at the stoic Uchiha, "What gives you the authority to chose what I hear and don't hear?" Itachi turned to me, and I flinched from the fury smoldering in his endless black eyes, "I've heard the stories." My anger returned in full force, "So that automatically gives you premission to withold them from me. I am not a baby to be coddled, I know my father was evil, he gave me these scars! I've lived on my own since I was five and-" Itachi gently placed his fingers over my lips, shuting me up effectivly. The rage was gone from his eyes, in place was... something. "I know your story. Trust me Tora, you are not ready to know about your parents." Without waiting to see if I would argue or not, he turned to Shisui, "Let's go." Shisui looked from his cousin to me and back, his expression knowing and somewhat sly. "Very well. I'm sorry Kitty, but this mission will take awhile, you'll just have to make do until we come back to keep you company." I rolled my eyes as I walked back to the hospital, calling over my shoulder, "Finally, some peace!" I could hear Shisui laughing as I entered the main door.

The woman at the desk in the waiting room looked frightened to see me, but she let me know that Lady Tsunade was in the emergancy room and I could go about my rounds if I wished. Since I knew of only two patients, I went to see Jiro. His nurse was just leaveing as I reached his door, she smiled and place a finger on her lips then pointed to the door. I nodded and slipped quietly into his room. The boy was sleeping peacefully, his bandages had been replaced and he had shifted in his sleep, but otherwise he was exactly as I had left him earlier. My drawing had been moved to his night stand so it was the first thing he saw when he woke up. I walked over to the window and stood there, basking in the warm sun filtering through the glass. Jiro had a view of the better part of the city, with the Hokage Tower looming in the background. The roof of the floor below Jiro's petruded out so that he could go outside without leaving the hospital.

A moan behind me made me turn, Jiro stirred in his sleep and mumbled, "Mama, no... not that way..." I smiled at his sleeping form, poor little boy. He had lost so much the day his mother and sister died. I was luckier, I lost things taken for granted over a period of time, stretching out the hurt and grief instead of being waylaid by in a matter of minutes. I sat down in the chair by the bed and touched Jiro's hand gently. He stilled and muttered one last word before slipping farther into sleep, "Mama..." I jerked my hand back, surprised that Jiro, even in his sleep, would confuse me for his mother. I sat back, thinking over the conversation between Itachi and I. What was so bad about my parents that he would try to keep them from me, even when he knew my father had scarred my face?

XxXxXxX

"Tora...?" I jumped at my name. Glancing up I saw Jiro blinking sleepily at me, from the darkness of the room I knew the sun had set. Which meant I had been in Jiro's room for hours. That worried me, Lady Tsunade wanted me to continue my rounds after lunch; and even if she was too busy, Reiko would have stopped by to walk me home. Jiro seemed to catch unto my moment of panic, "Tora? What's wrong?" I automatically tried to protect him like I always did with Reiko, "Nothing, I just realized how late it is. I must have fallen asleep." Jiro still looked worried, "Shouldn't you be home by now?" I covered with a joke, "And miss your company? No thanks. I better get going, my brother will be worried, the worrywart." Jiro smiled, "Okay, see you later." He called as I left.

I ran back to the waiting room and asked the girl at the reception desk, "Where is Lady Tsunade?" She looked startled, but there was no fear in her stormy grey eyes, "She's still with a patient, one of the senseis was badly injured during a mission." Maybe Reiko's sensei was the one injured, and that was why he didn't come for me. "Which sensei? Asuma?" I demanded. The girl stuttered, "N-no. Sensei Kakashi of Team Seven. He-" A voice interuppted her, "Are you Tora?" I turned to see an oddly familiar dark haired boy Reiko's age looking back at me with no emotion. Cautiously I nodded. The boy stood and walked toward me, causing the girl behind the desk to sigh dreamily. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke and your brother asked me to take you home since his team was called on an emergancy mission." Immediatly distrust swam up, I thought Reiko didn't like Sasuke, so why would he chose the kid to escort me home?

As if reading my thoughts Sasuke said, "Reiko thought that you would be more willing to go with me since you are friends with my cousin and older brother." His explaination was reasonable, I'd give him that. "Why you? Why anyone, I can walk home myself." I stated. Sasuke shrugged and stuffed his hands in his short's pockets, "Shisui and Itachi wouldn't like it if I left you. They are very protective over you." It warmed my heart to hear from someone else how much my friends cared for me. I waved a hand, "Fine." Sasuke turned without another word and lead me out of the hospital.

Halfway to my house I came to realize why both my brother and Shisui didn't like Sasuke. He didn't say much, but from what he did say I knew he was a stuck up jerk (A.N. Sorry Sasuke fans, but don't worry, she'll change her opinion soon) who thought everyone, with a few exceptions, were all weaker than himself. He had even hinted that Itachi and Shisui were foolish to befriend me. I finally stopped and turned to him, "Look kid, I don't care if you hate me, I get enough of that from everyone else; unless you change that attitude of yours, you're going to end up with a lot more enemies than friends. I know you're going to make enemies anyway, being a shinobi, but don't go looking for them. That will get you killed." Sasuke glared at me and opened his mouth, but I spoke before he could, "I can find the rest of my way home." Then I turned and stalked away, favoring my still healing leg.

^o^

Kinda random, but I don't care! As long as I get chapters out and stop feeling guilty! By the way, you better thank me, this is th second night I stayed up VERRRRRY early in the morning working on this chapter... like 3 in the morning early. 9.9


	8. Alternate Scene (No like, no read)

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own.

So anyway, this is a little one-shot for an alternate scene that couldn't fit into Acrobats. **WARNING:** if you haven't read Acrobats, then you won't understand somethings. For those who have read it, I promised Love8Peace, who gave me the idea in the first place, to write the scene. Sorry it took so long Love8Peace!

When we reached the small shop where the Uchihas had decided to eat, I nearly called it off. The owner of this paticular restaurant was one of the villagers who hated me the most, if not _the _most. He seemed to think that killing me would be the only way to rid this world of my filth, he said as much to my face once. He had a knife in his hand as he said it too. I balked at the enterance, making the two Uchihas look at me. I asked, "Can we eat somewhere else? I'm not welcome here." Shisui raised an eyebrow, "Hate to tell you, Kitty, but you're not welcome at most places anyway. Come on, we won't let anything happen to you." I could tell he was trying to goad me, and it was working. I stiffened, "I can take care of myself, Shisui."

As we walked into the dark building, I heard Shisui mutter to Itachi, "You know, I believe that was the first time she ever called me by my name." If Itachi responded I didn't hear him. Itachi slided into a secluded booth, one with a clear shot towards the door. I settled beside him with Shisui on my other side. I slumped in my seat, trying to make myself look smaller; the last thing I needed was someone to notice me.

The waitress stopped at our table and leaned against Shisui. To say my friend looked disgusted would be an understatement, "I haven't seen you two in a while, why haven't you come to see me?" The waitress pouted and fluttered her eyelashes in a way the looked like she had something in her eye. Shisui pushed her away, not to gently, "Hn." He growled and I smothered a giggle threatening to escape my throat, it was amusing to see the usually carefree Shisui act like Itachi. Itachi didn't even glance at her, making it clear she was beneath his notice.

She glanced at Itachi in what she thought was a seductive look, but then caught sight of me and lost all her flirtiness. She straightened and glared at me, "That... _thing_... isn't supposed to even come in here. My boss won't like this." Itachi finally looked at her, his eyes full of fury, "Just get us our meal." He growled before slipping his emotionless mask back on. Shisui smirked at the girl, "You heard him. Get busy." The waitress left with a huff. When she was out of ear shot I said, "You don't have to stand up for me." Itachi shrugged and scanned the room with a look of complete boredom. Shisui flashed me a smile, "It was an excuse to get rid of her. Usually it takes us forever. Besides, friends watch out for each other." It wasn't until he said it, that I realized I was friends with two ANBU shinobi.

My revelation was short lived when a fist slammed down on the table in front of Shisui. I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden noise, but Itachi and Shisui just looked up calmly. The man glared at me, ignoring the two Uchihas on either side of me. "What are you doing here?" I shrank away from him, pushing myself against Itachi as if trying to melt into his skin. Both Uchihas gave the man glares that could cut a rock like soft butter. Shisui actually snarled, "She's our guest, leave her alone." When the man opened his mouth again Shisui roared, "NOW!" The restaurant grew silent as every person looked over at our table. I stared at the usually easygoing Shisui in astonishment. Itachi leaned close to whisper in my ear so only I could hear him, "Shisui is very protective over people he considers friends."

At that moment the owner came over, clutching a butcher knife in his hand. Shisui and Itachi stiffened at the weapon. The man pointed the knife at me, "Get. Out. Now. Demon." The waitress stood behind him, smirking at me. I had a feeling that she had gone straight to him and didn't even bother with our orders. Shisui and Itachi stood prepared for a fight, and the owner flinched a little, but didn't back away. He turned his glare to Shisui, "Get that b**** out of here." He ordered.

"You'll have to speak with my captian." Shisui said as he motioned to Itachi. The owner turned to Itachi, but didn't speak. I didn't blame him, not only was Itachi an ANBU Black Ops captian, he was also the heir to the Uchiha clan. The waitress shouted then, "She doesn't deserve to live in Konoha!" Tension built up until I could hardly breath from it's thickness. Then a bowl of ramen came at me, cutting through the tension like a knife. Shisui deflected it, but picked up a plate of dangos and pelted the thrower with them. Within minutes the only people not participating in the food fight was myself and Itachi. We stood to the side, just watching as everyone threw food at complete strangers. Shisui had gotten up on a table, a whole supply of dangos around his feet, hitting anyone that came within range with half while eating the other half.

A plate of hibachi steak flew at me and I dodged before it could hit me. A clatter behind me and I turned to see the plate sliding off Itachi. He had a look of exasperation as he stared at the thrower. The woman gluped and tried to slip away, but Itachi as already retaliating. He picked up a nearby platter of something and shot into the crowd, making a hit every time. I found it amusing that the usually quiet Uchiha would even consider joining a food fight, let alone actually fighing. People started coming in to see what the comotion was and were pulled into the fight themselves. The walls were coated with different types of food and the floor was treacherous with slippery liquids.

Half an hour later the fight finally started to die down, I stood off to the side, still unmarked. Shisui came over, sopping wet and decorated with ramen noodles. I could help but laugh. Shisui made a face, "Just for that..." He started then dumped a bowl of ramen on my head. I yelped as the noodles ran down my face and glared at Shisui, he in turn laughed. "Behave." Itachi said from behind us and I turned to see him coming out of the crowd without a splatter of food anywhere on him. In his hand was a plate of dangos which he held out to both of us. Shisui snatched the top one and gobbled it as if he was afraid I would take the whole plate. I looked from one Uchiha to the other, "So, are we going back to the hosptial or are we going to start another food fight?" Both Shisui and Itachi just gave me a look.

^o^

Cheesy? Dramatic? Bad? I don't care! I was up at 4:37 am finishing this, so you better thank me! lol just kidding. I hope you like it Love8Peace and thank you agian for the idea! ^^


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope. Never in a million years.

Whoop whoop! New laptop, new me! I have so much inspiration!

By the way, I have no idea where some of these ideas came from! For instance... Tenshi, no clue. (Read the chapter and you'll find out what I'm talking about! lol)

Over the next few weeks I fell into a routine. In the mornings Reiko would walk me to the hospital and I would go on my morning rounds, always saving Jiro for last, just before lunch. After lunch with Shizune, and rarely Reiko, I would go about my afternoon rounds, making sure to check with Jiro and one or two of my other favorite patients during my frequent breaks. At dusk Tsunade, if she was free for that day, would take me aside to teach me basic healing. Then I would visit Jiro until either Reiko or Sasuke would come fetch me. I would fall into my bed, exhausted and sleep until Reiko came to wake me and begin the process again.

I was just walking in from my lunch break when a very pregnant woman was rushed in by who I guessed was her husband. Immediatly the nurses ran forward, analyzing the wailing woman with sharp presicion. I watched mesmerized with the proceedings, it wasn't very often that I got to see the people I worked with in action. The man spotted me, "What's she doing here? Get her out before she curses my wife and child!" The nurses didn't even glance up, all of them had gotten used to my presence that they didn't even think about me. I backed away, my hands held out in to show him I meant no harm. When I reached the main hallway I turned and fled.

Umi, another patient I had befriended, looked up when I came in. She was an older woman, cynical to everyone but me. "Tora, you look as white as a sheet. Here, have a drink." She pushed her own glass towards me, but I shook her head. I didn't like taking from the patients. She scowled at me, "Take it or I'll shove it down your throat." We both knew she was too sick to even get out of bed, let alone force me to drink her water, but I took it just in case she tried. She folded her hands over her stomach and said as I guzzled the lukeware water greedily, "Now, do you want to talk about it? Or did you just come to bother me?" I looked down at my lap, "A pregnant woman came in when I was returning from lunch..." I started, feeling foolish now.

Umi raised her eyebrows, "So? What's that got to do with me?" I shook my head, "Nothing, I didn't know who else to talk to." Umi sighed, "Girl, either you tell me what's really eating at you or go bother that poor boy in room 206. What's his name? Jiro that's it." She answered her question before I could even open my mouth. I tried again, "Her husband thought I would curse her and the babe." Umi snorted, "Then half this hospital is good and cursed, including the nurses. That's still not the problem though." Finally I spit it out, "No one ever explained to me... you know... how women get pregnant in the first place..." I mumbled. Umi stared at me, "Never?" I shook my head, feeling my face heating up. Umi still looked startled, "You never overheard anything? Never went to anyone before now? No one ever just flat out said something that caught your attention?" With each question I shook my head, blushing even deeper.

The old woman sat up, a sparkle in her eye, "Well then, little Tora, it's long past time you found out..." (A.N. I'm sorry! Random idea, humanizing moment, how could I pass it up!?)

XxXxXxX

Half an hour later I bolted from Umi's room, my face on fire, the old woman's cackling still ringing in my ears. Turning a corner, I ran right into Lady Tsunade. The older woman yelped and fell back against the wall. A bundle in her arms began to scream. I jumped away, ashamed that I had made the baby cry, whether from seeing my face or the fact that I nearly flattened it, I didn't know. Lady Tsunade sighed tiredly, "I just got her to stop crying." I stammer, "I-I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama." She shook her head, "No, I was looking for you anyway." I looked at her confused, Lady Tsunade never sought me out when I was doing my rounds. She waited for any announcments during our training sessions.

"What for, Lady Tsunade?" I asked curiously. Whatever she wanted must be important if she was seeking me now. Instead of answering me right away she positioned herself so I could see the baby held in her arms. The little girl was still whimpering from her fright, her eyes tightly closed and her little face contorted. She was so small, smaller than what I would have ever believed.

One tiny fist shot out of the bundle and waved violently in the air. I backed away, thinking I had frightened her. Lady Tsunade smiled, immediatly reading my responce, "No, Tora. She's too young to understand fright. Besides, she can't see your face." I guess Lady Tsunade was right, with her eyes so tightly closed she wouldn't be able to see my scarred face. I looked at Lady Tsunade, "What's her name?" The older woman looked a bit uncomfortable, she wouldn't meet my eyes when she said, "She doesn't have one." I turned back to the beautiful baby, wishing that Lady Tsunade would let me hold her. But I knew that even if I wasn't the Tiger Demon, Lady Tsunade wouldn't trust my inexperiance. "Why not?" I asked, not completly fazed that Lady Tsunade was acting a little strange, or that the girl wasn't named yet. I touched her fist and the babe immediatly grabbed my index finger, barely able to wrap her whole hand around my finger.

"Because she won't ever." That got my attention. I looked up at the blonde woman in surprise. How could this little girl never have a name? Lady Tsunade gave me a sad smile, "The reason why she can't see your face is because she was born blind, Tora." I stared horrified at the little girl, to never see was horrible, more horrifying than my past. Looking up into Lady Tsunade's eyes I asked, "What's that got to do with anything?" Just because she was blind didn't mean she couldn't have a name. I had a scarred face, but I had a name. Reiko's parents both died shortly after he was born, but he still had a name.

The blond woman sighed, "Tora, this little girl is the baby from that couple that came in with you during your lunch break. Her parents think that she's born blind because you cursed her. They refuse to accept her as she is." I slumped, another person was shunned because of me, first Reiko and now this innocent little girl. I looked at Lady Tsunade, dejected, "Why are you telling me this?" I asked. She answered quietly, "No one will take her, not when the story will spread of how you cursed her. Not even a good family would risk taking her and lose standing with the village." My eyes began to widen as I realized what she was saying. I began to shake me head. Lady Tsunade nodded, "Not now, she's still a little baby. But if you don't do something, this little girl will grow up like you. Alone and shunned because of something you were wrongly accused for."

I began to feel paniced, "But I'm only fifteen, I can't raise a child." Lady Tsunade gave me a stern look, "You raised Reiko when you were nine." I glared at her, "That's different, he was older and he knew from the start that I wasn't his mother. This girl will think I'm her mother." The blonde woman sighed, "Tora, I'm not giving her to you today, she needs hospital care before she can even leave this place. I'm only showing her to you now so you can chose her name, and to warn you that you might have a new addition to your house." I gave her a wry look, "Might?" Lady Tsunade shifted the baby and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'll give her a year, if no one decides to adopt her then you'll have to take her. She can't live in an hospital all her life."

"Why can't you take her?" I asked, trying hard to keep the whiney tone out of my voice. Lady Tsunade barked a laugh, causing the girl to squirm in protest, "I'm not good with kids. Besides I'm too busy here to take care of a baby girl." I heaved a sigh, "Fine, if no one claims her in a year I'll take her." Lady Tsunade smiled, "I knew I could count on you, Tora. What will you name her?" I peered into the face of the baby girl. During our discussion she had opened her eyes to reveal a pair of cloudy blue eyes, she stared at the ceiling blankly, her tiny hands waving in the air as if to find something in the dark. I touched her cheek with one finger and she grabbed my finger, making whimpering sounds that tore at my heart. "Tenshi." I whispered to her. I glanced up at Lady Tsunade, who was watching me with a small smile, "I like the name Tenshi." I said a little louder. The older woman smiled, "Tenshi it is. If you ever want to visit her, she'll be in the care facility. Do you know where it is?" I nodded, first door on the right on the first floor. I passed by the room every day, staring into the wide window at the squalling babies.

Lady Tsunade rewrapped Tenshi so that her hands were back in the bundle, "Go about your rounds, I'm sorry I made you late." I shrugged, "I don't mind." Turning I walked down the hall to my next patient, a grumpy older man who, unlike Umi, didn't like me; but then, he didn't like anyone. "What do you want?" He demanded as I walked in his room. I had leaned early on that a sharp retort worked best, "Coming to see if you died yet. Unfortunatly, I see that's not the case." I snapped back, not meaning a word of it. Secretly I thought he was like that grouchy old uncle who complained about anything. The man, I had still yet to learn his name, crossed his arms and grumbled about the rude teenagers these days, ignoring me.

I smiled and turned to the window so he wouldn't see it. I knew he would come around when it was nearly time for me to leave, he always did. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, the man finally asked, "Where's that boy you call your brother? At least he would talk to me." Reiko had met the old grouch once and was polite to a point. When we had left the man's room he immediatly started ranting about what a tyrant the old man was. I gave the patient a look over my shoulder, "You scared him off." I said and the old man barked a laugh, "What a wimp. He doesn't deserve to be a shinobi if an old crow like me scares him." I rolled my eyes and stared back at the window, the conversation was always the same, I could almost quote his next question. "So haven't scared any patients off yourself?"

Usually I would shrug and say no, that I wasn't as scary as him, but this time I said, "A family thought I cursed their baby." The man laughed, "Ah, you probably did. With that face and those eyes anything is possible." I mock glared at him, "So if I cursed you to die the most painful death, would you?" He laughed again, "Too late, I'm already dying. You missed your chance." I made a face, "Pity, I was hoping."

Like I predicted he lost his bitterness a few minutes before I had to leave for my next shift. When I told him I had to go he snapped, "Fine, just when I was starting to like you too! See if I ever talk to you again." I shook my head as I slid the door closed behind me, it was always the same everyday. He acted like an overgrown two year old every time. I checked the time, it was my two o'clock break. I decided to drop by Jiro and tell him about Tenshi. I smiled when I realized Jiro's father had thought of the same idea. He sat in my place, telling Jiro about his day. From Jiro's avid face I knew he enjoyed every minute with his father.

Jiro's father smiled when he saw me. He was a large man, able to fill the room with his presence. The wrinkles on his face told of much smiling and little frowning. His face was haggared from the grief that overshadowed his family, but he still managed to smile every day. From what Jiro told me about him, his father was a specialist Jounin before the tragedy, but quit to take care of his son. "Here comes your friend to steal your attention away from me," He joked with his son. Jiro grinned and shook his head, "I would never ignore you, Otou-san." His father laughed and ruffled his gold-brown hair, "I don't know, once Tora's in the room I'm not so important all the time."

I chuckled, "It's my face, Jiro can't stop staring at my scars." Jiro pretended to pout, "You two need to stop ganging up on the invalid here. It's not fair." He muttered. We all laughed and his father leaned down to kiss his forehead. For a moment I felt jealous that my father never treated me like I was a treasure, but I shoved it away. It wasn't fair to wish for something that I would never have now. "I got to go anyway, son. By the way, I have some news I forgot to tell you." Jiro raised an eyebrow questioningly. The big man chuckled and continued, "Lady Tsunade said that you could leave the hospital next week, if everything goes correctly." Jiro whooped and gave his father a one-armed hug and I smiled, happy to see my friend finally leave this place.

When Jiro's father left, I sat down and sighed, "Well, it seems we both have had an eventful day." Jiro cast me a curious look, "What do you mean?" I glanced at him, "You find out that you're going to leave, and I got a new addition to my family, maybe." The kid jerked in surprise, "What do you mean?" I laughed at his face and said, "A little girl was abandoned by her parents shortly after her birth. If no one adopts her within a year Lady Tsunade is giving her to me to raise." Jiro lurched forward to hug me, nearly falling out of bed in the process. "That's great, Tora! What did you name her?" I smiled at my little friend, "Tenshi. And when you leave, what are you going to do?" Jiro laughed, "I'm going to run all the way home and no one can stop me!" I laughed with him, Jiro had been confined to his bed for over two months; the day he went home would be the first day since the accident that he would be able to walk.

Jiro and I talked for the rest of my break about anything that came to mind. Then I went to run my rounds again, spending an half hour with each patient, making a progress of six patients before Lady Tsunade came for me. Instead of training me in healing, the woman took me to the care facility and showed me how to take basic care of a toddler. When she left I stayed, spending my time with Tenshi. Reiko found me still watching the little girl coo and wave her hands blindly in the air. He blinked in surprise, "Her parents don't mind you being here?" He asked.

I couldn't keep the contempt from my voice when I said, "Her parents don't care what I do with her." I looked at him, knowing my fury was burning deep in my orange eyes. Reiko actually took a step back, "They abandoned her because she was born blind. They thought I cursed her to be born blind and wouldn't take her." Both Reiko and I hated any person who would abandon anyone for whatever reason. I guess it came from being orphans. My brother stepped up to lean over Tenshi's crib, and wiggled his finger in front of her face, when she didn't react he tapped her nose. She immediatly grabbed his finger and pulled it to her mouth. He chuckled a little and gently pulled away. When she made a fuss he gave up and let her suck on his finger.

I stuggled not to laugh out loud, but a smothered giggle still managed to make it though my throat. Reiko shot me a dirty look, but I couldn't help it, I laughed a little louder. My brother rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the blind girl. I thought carefully how to word what I was going to say next. Finally I said, "You know since she has the Tiger Demon curse, she will be shunned, right?" Reiko looked up both eyebrows raised, "She's coming home with us isn't she?" I sighed, that kid thought too much like me sometimes, "Only if no one adopts her in a year. If she's still in the hospital then we will have a little sister." Reiko looked skeptical, "And how do you plan to take care of her?" I twirled her baby fine hair with my finger, "Lady Tsunade has added child care to my duties." Reiko sighed, "That woman is going to run you into the ground." He said to the ceiling.

I kissed Tenshi good-bye and walked my brother out the door, "At least we're not trying to survive on what I made as an acrobat anymore. Both of us have paying jobs, a nice home, and each other plus all our friends. That little girl will have nothing if she isn't taken in by someone. Will you be so cruel as to deny her those things?" Reiko sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Alright! Sorry for being a tyrant. Geez, I hate it when you get righteous on me." I laughed and slung an arm around his shoulders, "Someone has to keep you in line. As your older sister, that's my job. Hey are you getting taller?" I asked suddenly, realizing that my twelve year old brother was almost my height. Reiko laughed at my sudden change of subject, "Yes, shorty, soon I'll be towering over you like everyone else." I grumbled under my breath, "I'm not that short." Reiko heard me and ruffled my hair, making me squack in protest, "Yes, you are. You're going to be sixteen next month and you have the hight of a twelve year old." I didn't bother to grace the comment with an answer.

Because both of us were too tired to cook anything we went to Ichiraku Ramen. No surprise that Naruto was there already. Over the weeks that I had worked at the hospital Naruto and Reiko had become fast friends. He was over at our house frequently when he had nothing to do. I listened to them talk as I ate quietly, glad to see my brother getting along with someone his own age. I finished my bowl of ramen just as Naruto finished his third. The blonde boy wiped his mouth on his sleeve, earning a disgusted sound from me, and asked Reiko, "So are you entering the chunnin exams?" I perked up, this was the first time I was hearing about it. I glared at my brother for not telling me.

Reiko shot me an sheepish glance and answered, "My sensei thinks I'm ready, even if I'm a few months behind the rest of you. Although I might not be able to since there are four people on my team." I spoke up then, "When is it?" Naruto answered me in his hyper way "The first part of the exam is in two days, the second is the day after. The finals are, I think, a week after that, anyone is allowed to watch the finals, but the other two are secretive." I smacked Reiko upside the head, "Couldn't give me more of a warning?" I snapped at him. He chuckled nervously and I jumped off the stool, "Just for that, you're paying. See you at home, and don't be late." I said then walked off, wondering if Lady Tsunade would let me off to see the chunnin exam. I would have to ask her tomorrow before I forgot.

^o^

Nothing like the holidays to get me writing. Unfortunatly school starts back up in a week. NOOOOOOOO! Hey, this is my longest chapter so far! BONUS! :P

Comment and tell me how I'm doing and leave any suggestions if you so wish... *hint, hint*


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: If only this wasn't a habit of mine I would stop... no still don't.

Blah! I don't want to go back to college! NOOOOOOOO

Thanks to Love8Peace, Freedom its2l8, Kiyomi-Takashima, and SoraLover987142 for the kind reviews, they always motivate me to write more. Also thanks to Silvermist464 and Kiyomi-Takashima for favoriting my story.

Naruto was wrong; the finals took place a month from the preliminaries. During that month I continued my work at the hospital, although it was slightly lonely when Jiro left. Instead I found myself spending my free time by Tenshi's crib; sometimes whispering to her what life would be like if she came to live with me and Reiko or just content to watch her. Tsunade alternated my lessons so that some days I would be learning medical techniques and others I would continue child care.

Every night Reiko would stumble home, bruised from his extensive training, and would stay awake long enough to eat then crash on the couch. I rose each morning knowing Reiko was already gone to train again. I worried that his sensei was pushing him too hard, but didn't say anything. If Reiko didn't complain, I wouldn't either. Sometimes he was rested enough to talk to me, but most days he just sat there. From the scant information he gave me, I learned that he was one of the few that passed the preliminaries, Naruto and Sasuke include.

The day of the finals came so suddenly that I had forgotten about it. I had walked out of my room, expecting to have the house to myself as usual; but Reiko was pacing the room, surprising me. When he caught sight of me Reiko exclaimed, "Could you be any slower? I have to be there quickly, you know!" Confused I blinked until he finally grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the house, "Did you forget that the finals for the chuunin exams were today? Let's go, we're probably the last people there!" It turned out we weren't, Sasuke wasn't there when we arrived. We had missed Naruto fighting Hyuuga Neji and defeating him, which was a huge feat, considering Neji was supposed to be the prodigy of his clan. Shikamaru was in the middle of fighting a female Suna nin. I was slightly stunned that Reiko's teammate was such a strategist. I had always thought he was a lazy boy who was pessimistic about everything.

Reiko gave me a brief hug before leaving to join the other contestants. I found a seat towards the top of the arena and sat down. The people closest to me didn't even try to hide their disgust and moved as far away from me as they could, crowding each other just to get away from me. I sighed and rested my chin in my hand, even after all I do at the hospital, and I'm still considered a threat.

Shikamaru finally beat the Sand nin using his shadow kekke genki to trap her. I leaned back, and closed my eyes, waiting for the next battle to begin. I knew it was supposed to be Sasuke and a boy named Gaara, but Sasuke had yet to appear. A familiar voice said beside, "I've heard of fashionably late, but this is ridiculous!" My eyes snapped open at the sound and I turned to see a Rabbit ANBU mask peering blankly back at me. I glared at wearer, "So when did you get back?" Shisui laughed, "A few minutes ago. The minute my captain heard about the chuunin exams we wrapped up the mission and headed back here to see Sasuke participate in the exams. Although, I think we could have taken an extra day the way this is going." I glanced around, but only Shisui was near me, "Where is... your captain?" Shisui shrugged, "Hokage needed him for something." He sat down beside me and we talked for a good time about what we had been up to the last two months.

Sasuke arrived at the last minute, when the officials were about to disqualify him. Shisui chuckled, "Well, better late then never I guess. Although I would have enjoyed watching Sasuke have a temper tantrum once he learned that he was disqualified." I laughed with him and sat back to enjoy the fight, chuckling at Shisui's snarky comments.

Soon neither of us was even smiling, both of us were leaning forward, engrossed in the extraordinary battle raging below us. Apparently Gaara was a force to be reckoned with, given his complete control over the sand. He hardly moved an inch for the first half of the fight, but then Sasuke began to change his tactics, causing Gaara to go from neutral to defence mode. Finally Gaara simply created an impenitrable ball of sand around himself. When Sasuke managed to punch a hole in Gaara's defence using the Chidori I was impressed, from what Reiko told me the Chidori was a very powerful jutsu. I bit my lip when a large apendage came out of the sand ball to swipe at Sasuke, I was suddenly very worried for the young Uchiha. Shisui looked very pale.

"Kakashi wants us. Lets go." Itachi suddenly said, causing both of us to jump. I didn't know how long he had been standing there, or if he had suddenly just arrived. Shisui sighed, "Can't that lazy pervert do something on his own for once?" He grumbled as he rose, deliberatly slow I noticed, to his feet. Even though Itachi wore his ANBU mask I could still feel the heat of his glare and shuddered. Shisui seemed used to it though and turned to me, completely ignoring his cousin. "Sorry Tora, it seems duty calls me away again. See you later." Like that they disappeared.

A white feather floated past my nose. I blinked and looked up to see thousands falling from appeared to be no where, it almost looked like snow. That was when I noticed the people near me dropping into a sudden sleep. I myself began to feel lightheaded and dizzy. Shaking my head hard to clear away the fog of sleep I stood and staggered up the steps. I put a hand on the wall and bent over, gasping. I felt like something smothering and heavy was pushing at me, demanding that I lay down and fall asleep.

Something Lady Tsunade said to me recently managed to escape the haze taking over my mind, _"Genjutsus are hard to detect, very few know when they are in one. Fewer still can deactivate it. If you ever feel like reality isn't real anymore it most likely means you are in a genjutsu. The bast way you can avoid one, Tora, is to get out of it's range until you learn how to deactive it yourself." _The only reason anyone would cast an illusion sleep on a crowd of people would be because...

The sound of battle reached my ears. I turned to see shinobi, both Konoha nins and Oto, attacking each other in the arena.

...Because Konoha was under attack.

^o^

Sorry if is't shorter than usual. But I found a good place to stop and took it. (Plus I can't pass up torturing my readers with cliffhangers sometimes! XD) Do me a favor, take three seconds to write something like 'I really liked this chapter!' or 'I hate you for ending with a cliffhanger' in the little box kindly provided by Fanfiction below. Thank you and have a nice day! :)


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Like always, I don't own…

I'm trying to do this for all my chapters in this story now, so… Thanks to Freedom its2l8, Love8Peace, Kiyomi-Takashima, ILOVEANIME123, PervertAnimeOtaku and YukiKitsune95 for reviewing. Aki-Shiki2772, hainohainohaino, moonlightjasmine, Renrinrin, Aku Tora, xchrispx510 and faceless killer for favoriting/following.

Ahhhh, nothing like eating ramen when writing a Naruto fanfic! CX

Within minutes after I reached the hospital the injured began flooding in. Due to my lack of knowledge in all things medical I was put to rearranging the regular patients to make more room for the new ones. Sometimes one of the nurses would shout for me to go fetch something and I would, using my skill as an acrobat to get through the maze of nurses, medics and patients. Soon we began moving the less injured into the hallways and waiting room.

It wasn't before long that I was the only worker dealing with the regular patients, trying to keep them calm and postitioned so that they were in no ones way. I put all the children under ten in one room with a few of the elderly so that they would not see the people being rushed in, coated in blood. Or the lifeless bodies carried back out. Some of the more mobile patients began to help the nurses by fetching them things when I wasn't avalible. When the patients calmed down enough not to create more chaos I was put to comforting the less injured as they waited to be healed, using my meger skills bandage wounds, set bones and stitch the shinobi back up agian. Time was lost to me as people passed by, each bringing their own definition of pain and misery.

When the flow of wounded ebbed I sat down where I was standing, resting my back against one of the movable beds where I had been stitching a shinobi's leg wound. I hung my head and began to close my eyes, thinking I would close my eyes for just a second... A voice in my head screamed, _"NO! People are suffering, get your butt up and help ease their pain!" _I climbed slowly to my feet, my muscles screaming in protest, but I didn't care. Rubbing my arm across my eyes I tried to clear away my drowsiness and got back to work, slower this time so I wouldn't make a mistake.

My eyes were perminatly half closed, no matter how hard I tried I could not lift my heavy eyelids. I know blood streaked my face from the numerous times I had to push the hair escaping my ponytail from my face. I shuffled my way around the hospital, never bothering to pick up my feet. People who normally would shun me, looked at my with concern. Some of my patients tried to assure me that they would live a few more minutes. I just shrugged them away and continued my mindless medical procedures.

_Check injures. Treat wound. Pat shoulder. Walk away. Check injures. Treat wound. Pat shoulder. Walk away. Check injures... _were the only thoughts running through my head. I had learned from the shinobi that I attended that the battle had been won at a great cost. The fourth Hokage had died fighting Orochimaru. When I was informed I nodded and continued my thoughtless treatments. People began to bring in the enemy along with our own shinobi; after all, what harm could someone do when they were bleeding to death?

My feet were numb from so much standing, I had no idea how long I had been up, trying to save the people that had protected me. Many died anyway from too much blood lost. I was too tired to even feel sad. All emotion had fled after the first wave of the wounded came in. My back ached, but I paid it no mind, what was the pain in my back compared to those suffering in front of me? The first time I stumbled I berated myself for being stupid, now it was just the way I walked. I hadn't said a word since I had lost my voice hours ago, shouting for things I needed to attend to the wounded; my tongue felt glued to the roof of my mouth and my lips were fused together. I tried hard not to blink, because it took longer to open my eyes. My shoulders slumped with fatigue and my arms were coated with more blood then most of my patients. My throat felt like I had slept with my mouth open during a Suna sandstorm, I hadn't had a drink since before the chunnin exams.

The shinobi I was treating grabbed my arm when I turned away, I looked back at her, dully watching as her fierce grey eyes glared back at me, "You are in no condition to continue this." She stated. I just smiled, my chapped lips cracking and bleeding, and gently dislodged my arm from her grip. There was no one else to take care of them until more professional help could heal them.

My next patient was a Suna nin, the girl who had fought Shikamaru in what felt like ages ago. She grimanced when I touched arm and looked at me with her pale eyes, "Don't." She gasped, but I checked over her injures anyway. Nothing physical. I waved one of the patients that was running errands and motioned to the Suna nin, "She needs professional help. Take her to one of the nurses." The boy, who appeared to be my age, glanced from me to her. His glare made her flinch then groan. He turned back to me, "She'll survive. It serves her right trying to attack us like they did." The girl seemed to agree with him.

Rage suddenly pulsed through me, waking me up. I shoved him hard, making him stumble back a step. He looked at me surprised that I still had the energy to push him. "I don't care if she was the mastermind behind the attack! No one should suffer just because they were fighting for the wrong side. Now you either take her to a nurse, or I'll make sure that you have a very unpleasent surprised in you meal tomorrow!" Without seeing if he would agree or not, I turned and continued treating shinobi, my rage still coursing through me giving me my second wind. All too soon my rage dispated and I returned to my mindless shuffle, treating the endless line of wounded. _Check injures. Treat wound. Pat shoulder. Walk away. Check injures. Treat wound..._

I finished smearing a cream that would cool the heat from the burn that one of the Oto nins had gotten from one of a Konoha nin, from his rant I knew the person that burned him was an Uchiha. Only they had such control over the element of fire. Wrapping a clean bandaged around the arm I tied it off a gently as I could and turned towards the next patient. There was none. I looked back and saw nothing but treated people. The burned Oto nin was the last patient. I smiled, swaying on my feet, glad that I had managed to finish attendng to the wounded.

The last thing I remember was someone shouting and the sensation of falling.

Sunlight hit me squarly in the face and, groaning I rolled over away from it's brightness. "So, she finally decides to wake! How lucky the world is that the great heroic Tora should grace it with her presense!" Reiko's very sarcastic voice reached my ears. I cracked one eye to see him scowling in front of me. His eyebrows pulled even farther down his nose until I thought they would fall off, "You're stupid, you know that? Even Lady Tsunade said so! Hell, Shisui said it too!" I didn't bother explaining, I knew he wouldn't listen. He wouldn't understand.

I rolled on my back, noticing that I was in my bedroom and not a hospital room, and tried to sit up, but my brother figure pushed my roughly back down, "Na-uh! You're going to lay in bed and not move until you are about ready to scream with bordom. When I get back, if you're in the exact same spot, I might let you roll on your side." I looked at him and managed to choke out, "Where are you going?" Reiko glared at me for speaking, but then he sighed and all his anger left him, "The Yondaime Hokage's funeral." He said tiredly. I tried to sit up again, but Reiko frowned and held me down. I struggled, but was still too weak from yesterday... or whenever the attack was.

"You're not allowed to go anyway. Shinobi only." He started, I bashed my head against his and he fell back, groaning and holding his head. I jumped out of bed and sprinted for the door, but he twisted at the last minute and grabbed my ankles, pulling them out from under me. "Tora! I swear if you don't behave I'll chain you to the bed, and don't think I won't!" As a last resort I kneed him hard in the groin and scrabbled out the door. Turning I scaled the wall of our house and flipped onto the roof of the house. I got to my feet unbalanced and stumbled a few steps before crouching low, hiding from my brother.

I could hear Reiko roar, "TORAAAA! GET BACK HERE!" He rushed out into the street and looked both ways before running right, towards the Hokage Tower. I stood and followed, easily jumping the spread out houses as if jumping over cracks. He lead me past the hospital, which looked so empty compared to before I fainted. Soon a sea of black clothed shinobi replaced the hospital. I lost Reiko in the mess, he blended in too easily. Kneeling on a nearby roof I watched as each shinobi came up and placed a white flower on the memorial of Minato.

I saw a woman standing off to the side with red hair, staring straight ahead, tears in her eyes. I could only guess that she was Minato's wife. A girl Reiko's age with the same red hair stood to her left, sobbing openly and not being very quiet about it. What surprised me though, was Naruto standing rigid beside the red haired woman, his blue eyes flashing. I had thought Reiko said he met Naruto in the orphanage. Could Naruto had been mistaken with someone else? Or was he adopted by Minato and his family? (A.N. hee hee ^.^"... I found a mistake in chapter one saying Naruto was an orphan when we all know he's not, but I'm too lazy to change it, so I'm just going to explain it later in another chapter...)

Once everyone had placed a flower on the memorial someone came forward to speak about the Hokage. The red haired girl bit her lip and ran, her mother tried to stop her, but she still managed to get away. She passed under me and I backed into the shadows in case she looked up. When she didn't I took one last glance at the funeral to make sure no one was watching and went after her.

It wasn't hard to find her, especially when I had a higher view point. I found her huddled in a corner in a deserted alley. I jumped down, crouching so I didn't break my legs. The girl gasped when I turned towards her, she stared wide eyed at my scars with her large brown eyes. Streaks of dirt smeared her face. We stared at each other for the longest time until I had to stand when my legs began to fall asleep. She cringed, thinking I meant her harm. I slowly sat back down.

"I can't know how you feel..." I started and the girl grew angry for some reason, "I don't doubt it! You can never understand what I feel! I bet your father is still sitting at home, not caring that my father just died!" I tilted my head, confused. Was my scars not enough evidense that I didn't have a normal life? "I meant that-" She cut me off, "I don't care what you meant! My father _died!_ You won't ever understand what that's like!" "My father already died." I whispered, but she was still angry. "So what? You're father didn't love you as much as mine did me! He loved me so much that he kept me! Even after Naruto came back, they kept me!" I had no idea what she was talking about now. I nodded, "I know, my father didn't love me, he hated me." She scoffed, "Do you want pity? You're not going to get it! My father died, he's gone forever to save selfish pigs like you! And all you do is go around saying 'my father hated me, boo-hoo' get over it! I won't ever be able to see my father's face again! Never to have him hold me or..." She broke off into a sob. She buried her face in her hands and wailed.

When I tried to comfort her again she slapped my efforts away, screaming "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I tried to think what to say, but then she started shrieking and I jumped away in surpise. "Hey! What's going on?" Someone shouted from the entrance of the alleyway. I spun to see a large man coming towards us. Minato's daughter pointed towards me, "She was trying to hurt me!" The man took a closer look at me then scowled when he realized who I was. Without warning he lunged for me and I jumped, grabbing onto a part of the wall that jutted out, I hulled myself up out of his reach and made it safely to the roof. I didn't look where I was going, just blindly jumping from roof to roof until I reached a place where I could be safe.

Of course Reiko heard about it. It would be stupid to hope he didn't. I expected him to storm in, ranting and raving about how stupid I could be, I just didn't expect Shisui or Itachi. I was sitting on the floor facing the door, waiting for Reiko to come back home so he could lecture me. I knew I was being stupid and was ready to face whatever punishment was waiting for me.

Indeed Reiko slammed open the door, his young face a thundercloud. Shisui soon followed, his usually easy going nature replaced with a deadly seriousness that laid to rest any doubt I might have about him not being an Uchiha. Itachi stayed in the doorway, leaning against the doorway, his face an emotionless mask as always. Reiko started the shouting match by yelling, "And here I thought you were just stupid, but I see I'm wrong! You're a complete idiot!" I just watched him, intending to take whatever insult he threw at me to heart. "Did you really actually seriously think that that girl would want to be comforted? That she might actually want to be left alone?!" I refused to look down, "I know I made a mistake." I whispered quietly.

Reiko turned purple with rage and Shisui stepped in before he could pop a vessel, "Tora, it was incredibly stupid what you did. Do you understand that you might have endangered yourself?" I nodded. Unlike Reiko, Shisui kept in anger under control, being an Uchiha. He continued calmly, "The girl was Minato's adopted daughter, if she says you hurt her, everyone, save a very few people, would believe her over you. You need to lay low until this blows over and try not to do anything... stupid until the new Hokage is selected."

Reiko snorted, "For all we know, the new Hokage might be one of those people who want to kill her. Congrats, Tora, you just became an enemy of Konoha!" Shisui sent Reiko a stern glance, behind the two Itachi narrowed his now red eyes at my brother. Apparently he didn't like Reiko being so harsh either. Reiko glared right back, "You know I'm right! Minato-sama's daughter is running around accusing my sister that she tried to hurt her. Lady Tsunade has run away, taking with her Shizune. That leaves me and you two to defend Tora." Itachi spoke, "My parents might stand with her." I blinked in surprise as I stared at the heir to the Uchiha Clan. Shisui nodded, "And the Uchiha clan will stand with the head of the clan. Besides everyone knew Minato-san liked Tora."

Naruto chose at that moment to come in, his blue eyes flashing. He completely ignored everyone else as he pointed an accusing finger at me, "Leave my sister alone! Don't even come near her, you understand?!" I nodded solomly, as if I didn't know that I was in enough trouble as it was. Reiko glared at his best friend, "Naruto, I got it covered, you can leave now." The blond glared, his eyes puffy and red from crying, "If you had it covered we wouldn't be in this mess! Akarui is hysterical because your demonic sister tried to hurt her."

"She's still my sister and I don't care if she's demonic or not, if you so much as say anything like that ever again, I swear I'll break every bone in your body!" Reiko snapped back. Shisui rubbed his temples and shouted, "Both of you shut up, before I pin you to a tree by your testicles!" (A.N. I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it!) Reiko ignored Shisui's warning and shouted at Naruto, who looked positivly livid, "She knows she's in trouble, we were handling it perfectly fine until you came storming in!" "Oh no, I'm not letting this go! Tora is in a world of hurt now!" Naruto retorted.

I couldn't stop the gasp escaping my lips. All the men before me turned to look at me staring at Naruto in horror. What he had said... my father used to say thing similar to that. Reiko seemed to catch, his green eyes widened and he tried to take a step towards me, but I flinched away. My hands started to shake and I blinked hard to keep the tears from spilling. "Tora...?" Naruto asked quietly, knowing that he had said something to frighten me, but he just couldn't figure out what. I scrabbled to my feet and darted into my room, slamming the door shut before anyone could say anything.

**~No one's POV~ **

Reiko growled when Tora shut the door and rounded on Naruto, "Well I hope you're happy now! Do you realize what you just did?!" Naruto looked at his friend bewildered. He had never seen Tora act like she did, from the looks of the two Uchihas, neither did they. Dumbly he shook his head and the enraged red head growled, looking as if he'd like to take a swing at the blond, "I'll be lucky if she comes out now! Congraglations, Naruto, you successfully managed to hurt Tora than we ever could physically."

Shisui was still staring at the closed door, "What did he do?" He asked, more to himself than Reiko. The kid answered him anyway, "He said Tora's in a world of hurt!" Turning back to Naruto, Reiko shouted, "You imbicle, don't you realize her father used to say that everytime he abused her? It's a wonder she didn't run away instead to her room!" When he realized the gravity of the situation, Naruto went and knocked on Tora's door, no answer. Reiko pressed his fingers to his forehead, "Just leave, Naruto. You caused enough damage now." Reluctently the blond left, the two Uchihas going with him.

^o^

Yeah, yeah, I know... dramatic. But I'm tired and I needed to have a humanizing moment for Tora. She can't always have people pity her when she says her father scared her. Everything else just... flowed.

Review please! Flame me if you wish, I don't care what you say! BTW, I'm trying to think of who Shisui should end up with, there is a poll on my profile, you should go and tell me! 8D


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Oh please! If I did own Naruto do you think I would be writing fan fictions?!

Thanks to Love8Peace, Freedom its2l8 for being the ONLY people to review!

So... in case you didn't see the message on the last chapter... I need your help deciding who Shisui should end up with, the choices are Hana, Temari, OC, Stay single, or Other (tell me who you want if you chose Other). So far it's Temari and Other: 1 Hana, Stay single and OC: 0.

AAAAHHHHHHGGGGG! I hated killing Minato! D: But I hate what comes later (WAAAAAY later, like sequel later, if there is a sequel)

Days passed and I refused to leave my room. Reiko knocked on my door every day, asking if I would come out. He even tried to force his way in, but my heavy nightstand prevented the door from budging. Naruto was at my door as much as Reiko, apologizing and begging me to answer him. They had even forced Naruto's sister to come once, saying that she was sorry for falsely accusing me. Sometimes Shisui would just talk to me from the other side of the door, he never bothered to ask if I would come out. He understood my need to be left alone. I never responded to any of them. I was too angry and hurt.

When Minato's wife, Kushina, learned that what her daughter claimed was false, she came to our house herself. It was the fourth day after I locked myself in my room, four days without any human contact. A light tap was what alerted me. Reiko had taken to pounding on my door, begging for me to come back out. I waited for whoever this person was to speak. Her voice was soft and hoarse, "Tora? It's Kushina... M-Minato's wif-wido-_wife._" I immediately felt sorry for the poor woman, she didn't even know how to identify herself anymore. She continued, "My son said he had said something wrong and now you won't leave your room." She paused to see if I said anything, I didn't. Sighing she asked, "Do you need anything? Your brother said that you were refusing food and drink. That's not healthy."

I tried to scorch the wall across the room with my glare, but still didn't say anything. After working in the hospital for two months, I knew what was healthy and what wasn't. Kushina tried again, "I want to apologize for my daughter's behavior towards you, it was wrong what she did." I scoffed, of course it was. I hadn't been within throwing distance when she accused me of trying to harm her. I understood that she needed privacy, but accusing me was going too far. Kushina talked for a few more minutes before she finally gave up and left me alone like everyone else.

A week had passed. Naruto had gone with some old man named Jiraiya to fetch Lady Tsunade back so she could become the Godaime Hokage. Shisui and Itachi had left on a S-ranked mission, so it was left to Reiko to try and pry me out of my room. Even when he shouted that Sasuke was in the hospital in critical condition I didn't flinch. I stayed where I was, not moving a muscle.

Loud hammering on my door woke me from my light nap. I wonder who it could be, it had been three days since Reiko finally gave up, leaving me in peace. A voice shouted through the wood, "Tora! If you don't open this door, I'm breaking it down!" I twisted around to stare at the closed door, wondering when Lady Tsunade had gotten back. When I didn't open the door it bulged inward, sending the nightstand I had pushed up against it straight for me. Only my training as an acrobat saved me from being mowed down by the incoming furniture. The door slammed open just as I landed on all fours on the still skidding nightstand.

Lady Tsunade was standing in the doorway with Naruto, Reiko, Shizune, and Reiko's team mate Ino peering over her shoulders. The blond healer raised an eyebrow at my position, "So you going to talk, or sulk like a immature girl?" Reiko grimaced at her insult, but I knew she was right. I was acting immature; but, considering my life, I deserved a little sulking time. I glared at the woman, "Depends, are you going to try and kill me again?" I asked my voice rough. Tsunade frowned at me questioningly and I shifted so I was sitting cross-legged on the nightstand. "Though it may shock you, I don't spend my time sitting on nightstands in the middle of the floor. I prefer the floor or a chair." I snapped sarcastically. Ino twittered uncertainly, followed by Naruto's more brazen laughter.

Lady Tsunade rolled her eyes and said irritably, "Well, while you're deciding where you prefer to sit, you have fallen behind on your work." I narrowed my eyes and hissed, "Look who's talking. Who's the person who ran after the Hokage's death?" Naruto cringed at the blunt reference towards his father's death, but I didn't care. He lost my sympathy two weeks ago. The blond woman glared at me the shooed everyone else away and closed the door behind her. She turned to me and I tensed, waiting for whatever lecture I was about to get.

Two hours later we both exited the room. Everyone was in the living room, standing or sitting awkwardly. Reiko looked up and shot to his feet when he saw me out of my room. A grin split his face, one that almost rivaled Naruto's. Ino and Shizune smiled more sedately, but I could tell they were both glad to see me out.

Lady Tsunade turned to me, "Remember, sunrise. Not a minute after." I nodded and Shizune and Lady Tsunade left without another word, although I could see that the younger woman had questions in her eyes. I stood there awkwardly, not daring to return to my room, but unsure what I could do. Reiko broke the silence by asking his friends "Are you hungry?" Naruto, of course, nodded eagerly. Ino hesitated, but then nodded as well. My little brother grinned and glanced at me. I knew what was coming. "You should stay for dinner then, Tora is an awesome cook. And I bet she's very hungry after staying in that room for almost two weeks."

Ino gasped, "How on earth are you even conscious?" I just gave her a look, "Let's just say, my father trained me well." Very well. Growing up with very little water and scraps, one learns how to get by on so little. Reiko flinched at the mention of my father, but I don't mind. What Lady Tsunade had told me would help. I know Reiko wanted to ask what we talked about, but he dare not ask in front of his friends. I lead the genin into the kitchen and fix them fried rice balls and ramen. Naruto doesn't even touch the rice balls when I set the bowl of ramen in front of him, so I eat his share. Reiko was right; I am very hungry after not eating.

Ino made good company; she had all us laughing with stories from her family's flower shop. Naruto told us about his team's failed attempt to get Kakashi to reveal his mask. Reiko had some very funny stories from the time when we were on our own; I sometimes added a detail he left out, or suggested some topics, but mostly I kept quiet. I noticed how attentive Ino was when Reiko was talking, or how she laughed more often and I couldn't keep the small smirk off my face.

After a while, I cleared away the dishes, turning down Ino's offer of help, and returned to the table with a small ceramic cup and a bottle of sake. Ino blinked at the alcohol, but didn't say anything. Naruto however, wasn't against asking what was on his mind, "You drink?!" Reiko rolled his eyes, but I smiled as I poured the rice wine, "It's for the pain." I explained, confusing Naruto more. "What pain?" He asked oblivious. Ino groaned and buried her face in her arms, I just laughed and Reiko slapped him upside the head, "Knucklehead! What pain do you think?!" Naruto's eyes darted to my face then away, his cheeks red, "Oh..." I gulped down the shot and grimaced at the taste before putting the bottle away. I hated sake, but it was the only thing that eased the tightness in my face.

It was well past dark when Reiko's friends finally left. My brother immediately turned to me and asked, "Okay, how on earth did Lady Tsunade get you out of your room?" I smiled and rolled out my practice mat before sitting down. "She made me a deal." I started, then folded my left leg under me and reached for my right foot. Reiko sat down and waited for me to continue. "She said that everyone was impressed by my hard work during the attack, and to reward me for my determination she would train me as a medic." Reiko stared for a good long minute before saying, "But it's the Hokage's job to decide if someone is to be privately trained."

I let go of my position and switched sides, giving him a look in the process, "And who's the new Hokage? Besides, apparently Minato told her that if she saw potential in me, she could train me." Reiko took a while to absorb that, but when he did, he jumped into the air, shouting in triumph. Then he scooped me up and twirled me around. I laughed and swatted him, trying to get him to put me down, "I'm only going to be a medic, not a shinobi! Reiko put me down!" He did, but only to sweep me up in a hug. "Tora, I'm so happy! You actually have a real job now! Not just a volunteer thing!"

After training with Lady Tsunade for five hours, I was ready to hit the dirt. Ten minutes within our training session I automatically knew why the blond woman was chosen as the Hokage. It was ten in the morning and I hadn't even put a dent in my rounds around the hospital. All the patients I had were more eager to share what had happen in the last two weeks than they had in the past two months.

I yawned as I bent backwards, trying to stretch my back. I was surprised how out of shape I was. Tiredly I entered my next patient's room and turned to shut the door, but a voice interrupted me, "What are you doing here?" I spun to see Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto standing by the bed, where an unconscious Sasuke laid. I checked my list and then the room number, I was in the right room. I glared at the paper in my hand, Lady Tsunade must be trying to get back at me for something I did.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san, but Uchiha Sasuke is my next patient." I said, bowing a little to the head of the Uchiha clan. Mikoto smiled at me, at least she seemed happy to see me. Fugaku didn't, but then he never did. "You work here?" He demanded. I mentally rolled my eyes, as if I wasn't clear enough. "Yes. Lady Tsunade is training me to be a medic, until then I try to comfort the patients on my roster. If you want some privacy I could leave." I added. Mikoto's dark eyes darted to her husband then her youngest son. She turned back to me, "If it isn't too much trouble." She said softly. I smiled at her and shrugged, "It gives me a chance to visit my other patients. If he wakes Lady Tsunade would like to be informed." Mikoto nodded and I left without another word.

Telling a passing nurse that I would be in the nursery if anyone needed me, I walked down the stairs to the care facility. I hadn't seen Tenshi since before the Chunnin exams; I was too busy sulking to even think about my little girl. One of the nurses was bent over her crib when I opened the door, she looked up and smiled. I recognized her; she was Jiro's nurse, one of the ones that didn't mind me from the very beginning. I smiled back, "How is she?" I whispered. The nurse picked Tenshi up and cuddled her for a moment before handing her over to me, "Fine, she's been touchy lately, but not that bad. I think she hasn't been getting her sleep." I didn't blame her; I had next to no sleep for the past week. Holding Tenshi close I sat down in one of the chairs put there for that purpose. The nurse, I had yet to learn her name, smiled again before leaving quietly.

Tenshi grunted and waved her hand blindly. I touched her hand and she grabbed my finger in a small death grip. I smiled and gently wiggled my trapped finger back and forth, she brought my finger to her mouth and began to suck on my fingertip. Rocking back and forth I hummed a little lullaby that I used to hum for Reiko when he first moved in with me. It was one of the few memories from my past that was pleasant. I remembered during that first year someone had taken me in, giving me a room and food on stormy nights. I remember vaguely that the mother would sing her own children to sleep; though I forgot the lyrics, I always remember the melody.

The little blind baby girl cooed and chewed on my fingernail with her warm gums, saliva coating my finger. I pressed my scarred cheek to her fine dark hair that swirled around her head. I wondered if her hair would stay that color, or lighten when she grew older. I kissed her forehead. Tenshi stiffened, her sightless eyes fluttered open, her light blue cloudy eyes looking blindly at me. "Hi there." I whispered. She relaxed and shut her eyes again, content to be held by me.

A sudden crash from outside the window and Tenshi jerked then began to scream. I tried my best to get her to calm down, but she wouldn't be quieted. Sighing I stood and began to pace the room, bouncing her in my arms and whispering things that didn't make sense, just speaking to show her I was still there. She wouldn't stop screaming, I was just lucky that she was the only baby in the nursery at the moment. Finally I held her at arm's length, she squirmed at the sudden disappearance of my warmth and fell silent. Tears raced from her eyes, down her red face. Sighing I cuddled her again, she huddled against me, as if afraid that I would vanish again. Still pacing I hummed the lullaby.

"I would have never thought they would even let you within ten feet of this place, let alone touch one of the babies." I turned towards the door at the unfamiliar voice. A man stood in the door way, wearing ANBU armor and looking fresh from a fight. From the pearl colored eyes, I knew he was Hyuuga. I looked down at Tenshi, still whimpering into my shirt, then back up at the ANBU Hyuuga, "Normally I'm not." I saw no need to elaborate; my business was none of his. He frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but Shisui appeared, "Kizoku, aren't you supposed to be giving Lady Tsunade our report?" He asked, looking about as emotionless as Itachi. The Hyuuga looked like he wanted to argue, but one more glare from Shisui sent him away.

My friend turned to me and watched as I tried to put Tenshi back in her crib, but she held on, pulling at everything to stay with me. Finally I gave up when she managed to yank a fistful of my black hair out. Shifting the colicky baby to one arm I rubbed the sore spot while I waited for Shisui to start talking. "What are you doing here? I thought you spent most of your time with older patients." I smirked, "Tenshi's my daughter. No one can tell me to stay away when she's here." Shisui's mouth dropped open as he glanced from the dark haired babe to me, then back. He shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly and mumbled, "I never thought..." I let him wallow in his awkwardness for a few more minutes until I couldn't help but laugh at him. Shaking my head I said, "She was abandoned at birth. Lady Tsunade gave her to me, Shisui, so technically she's my daughter. Now what are you doing back, I thought you said your mission would last for another month."

Shisui glared at me for laughing at him, then shrugged, "Do you really think Itachi is going to ever take his time with a mission? Besides, once he heard the news that Sasuke was hurt, he quickly finished the mission. If anything else happens to that brother of his, Itachi is going to have to resign from ANBU work. First the Chunnin Exam and now this." I held up a finger, "You can't blame him, I made sure that I was present at the Chunnin Exams to watch Reiko. And if Reiko was hurt I would drop everything to come here. At least Itachi-san finished the mission instead of aborting."

Tenshi wiggled and I patted her back, calming her down. Shisui's attention riveted back to her, "Why was she abandoned? She's healthy." I turned her so he could see her sightless blue eyes, "Her parents claimed that I caused her blindness and didn't want her after that. She had a year to be adopted, if she's not, then I become her legal guardian." Shisui stared at me, his eyes boring into mine. Shisui had been very serious lately, I didn't like it. He spoke, "Aren't you a little young?" I jerked my chin up and snapped, "I've been on my own since I was five, I raised Reiko when he was six." Shisui held up his hands, "I'm just saying, you've raised Reiko since he was six, not from birth."

I frowned at Shisui's sudden mood swing and stepped towards him, "What's wrong? Usually you're laughing and trying to steal Tenshi by now." Shisui tried to deny that anything was wrong, but I knew him too well. I pestered him about it until he sighed tiredly and said, "It's just... the other night, I knew you were abused by your father, but I never realized..." I couldn't help but smile at my best friend, "Shisui, the past is the past. I'm not going to sit around crying about how I lost my childhood because of my father. I know I overreacted, but I was just stressed out with Minato-san's death and exhausted from the attack on Konoha." Shisui looked at me, his expression unreadable, after a moment he grinned and stepped forward to coo over Tenshi. I let him hold her, letting her grasp my finger so she wouldn't think I left her.

As my friend watched Tenshi, I watched him. Shisui was quiet old, over his twenties at least, but I never heard him talk about a girlfriend. He never even mentions having someone he liked, but then whenever we did talk it wasn't about romance. As I accepted the now napped Tenshi back from him I couldn't help but ask, "Shisui, do you have a girlfriend?" My friend froze then gave me a funny look. I didn't meet his gaze as I laid Tenshi back in her crib. "And the sudden interest is because...?" He probed. I shrugged, "You just never talk about any girl, you are an Uchiha after all." Shisui grinned then hugged me around the shoulders as he lead me back into the hallway, "I have my eye on someone, but she never notices me." Now I was interest, who did Shisui like? I asked but all he did was grin and say, "You get three guesses, don't guess and I throw you into the lake outside of Konoha." I shot him a glare, "And if I win?" I asked, Shisui smirked, "Then you get a favor from me, anything you like."

The game was on.

^o^

Vote on your favorite choice out of the five choices and I can continue the story. _**I can't post the next chapter if I don't have a name**_... The poll will be down next Friday, so make your choice before then! If you don't like any of the choices then PM me. If you're too lazy to go to my profile, review and tell me who you want, Temari, Hana, OC, Stay single, or Other (specify who you want for other)

Flame Friendly! : 3


	13. Filler Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Naruto.

Filler Time! So I'm not killed by my wonderful faithful readers! The poll is still up, go vote and we can get back to the real story!

I leaned against my window, staring at my reflection. It stared back, the face that scared so many villagers. I sighed and hung my head, my black hair brushing against my shoulders. My night shirt, an old overlarge black shirt that fell to my thighs, slipped off one shoulder and I saw another scar that wasn't my father's doing. I smiled as I remember the memory.

***Flashback***

_I panted. That was... oddly thrilling. Reiko was beside me, trying to catch his breath and laugh at the same time. It had been three weeks since I asked him to come with me and leave the orphanage behind. Before I met him I was always cautious, I treated everything with distrust. Now Reiko had me pulling pranks on innocent bystanders!_

_I nudged him and nodded towards the street. Catching my hint, my new little 'brother' peered around the corner of the building where we were hiding. A shout came from the street and he jerked back, "He spotted me, climb!" Reiko said and tried his best to scale the wall, I felt sorry for him. I had been practicing for four years and I still struggled, three weeks wasn't near enough time for him to even lift off the ground. I refused to climb, if he couldn't get away neither would I._

_The man turned the corner, scowling. His normally brown hair dyed bright pink to match his red face. Reiko couldn't help but snicker at the sight. The man became even more enraged by Reiko's lack of respect and stalked towards him, raising his fist. Reiko shut his mouth and cringed. I glared; I loathed people who abused little kids. I leapt forward in front of the cowering Reiko and glowered at the man. He immediately stopped when he saw my face. His eyes widened when he caught sight of my ugly scars. Even after six years the scars were still rigid and twisting my face into a permanent grimace. I could only hope that the scars would heal better when I grew up._

_The man shouted, "Tiger Demon!" and threw something at me. Silly man. After living with my father I knew how to dodge flying objects. I did a back flip to avoid the object, but I forgot about Reiko behind me. The thing crashed into him, making him cry out, he fell down awkwardly, landing on his right arm in an awkward position, making him cry even more. The item shattered on impact, one stray piece dug into my shoulder, but wasn't paying attention to my own pain. It was Reiko who had been majorly hurt. I instantly felt guilty; I kept forgetting that I had someone else to watch out for. I was still used to being on my own. I narrowed my abnormal orange eyes at the man and picked up a rock laying by my feet, "Go away!" I shouted and flung the rock at him. It bounced off the wall beside him, but he ran anyway._

_Turning I knelt by the crying Reiko and patted his shoulder awkwardly, "I'm sorry, Reiko-kun. I forgot you were there. Please don't leave." I really didn't want him to leave, it would break my heart. Reiko shook his head, "No, I won't leave, but my right arm hurts a lot." I touched the arm in question and he cried out. His arm was obviously broken. I had dealt with many broken bones when my father was alive and when I was first starting to learn acrobats. I helped him to his feet, pulling at his left arm, "Come on. We got to go home and set the bone." Reiko looked scared, but I smiled. He still cringed when I did so, but not as much as before, "Don't worry. It hurts a little at first, but not much." I was lying though my teeth, but he didn't know that. I made sure that we never let pulled pranks again, and that Reiko would never take a hit meant for me._

***Flashback Over***

I reached up and touched my cheek; the scars had gone down a long time ago, when I was eleven or twelve, enough that my face wasn't frozen anymore. Only a few of the deeper scars that framed my jaw line retained their ridges, though they weren't as high. The other scars had turned glossy and pink. Some had even disappeared over time; the slightly darker color skin tone was the only evidence that there had even been a scar. I still couldn't smile properly, one of my glossy pink scars cut across my cheek in a way that prohibited that side of my mouth to go up all the way. Reiko said I had a lopsided grin because of it, but I think he was just trying to butter me up.

I sighed and turned away, staring at my face wouldn't heal it. Nothing could, and if there was a way, I doubted I would let Lady Tsunade do the procedure anyway. My scars were a part of me, one of my defining qualities, just like my black hair or my orange eyes. I wouldn't be Tora without my scars.

I climbed back into bed and snuggled under the covers, tomorrow was the day the Chunnin exams would start; I would have to get up early to fix breakfast for Reiko before he went to start the exam. I only hoped that he passes and became a Chunnin. If he did so, then no one could say that he didn't belong; he would have integrated himself into Konoha.

^o^

Random I know, but it gives you an insight to Tora before the story started, and I managed to describe her appearance in more detail, isn't that something?! Now, if you would vote (by poll or review) who Shisui should end up with, I can continue posting chapters!


	14. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: What's the name of this site? FAN fiction. I'm a fan, not the writer! Ergo, I do NOT own Naruto!

So… The poll is over, it was fun and I'm sorry to anyone who didn't get their pick, but the majority was in... someone's... favor. Only by one point though! You'll have to continue reading to find out who it is! :)

Thanks to Freedom its2l8, Love8Peace, VKlover13, Hikari Heidi Haruki, YukiKitsune95, Kiyomi-Takashima, for reviewing. Also thanks to Kyoichi Amaya, Namine-dove, VKlover13, Hikari Heidi Haruki, Poptart-Hero, and faceless killer for favoriting.

The next day I was walking into Sasuke's room after my lunch break, eyes on the scroll of medical jutsus that Lady Tsunade had given me earlier that morning. "What are you doing?" A voice brought my head up; Sasuke was staring at me with his dark distrustful eyes. I smiled briefly, "Learning medical jutsus. How are you feeling?" Sasuke frowned but didn't say anything, as I knew he wouldn't. Putting the scroll away I sat down in the chair that Mikoto usually occupied. The young Uchiha just watched me.

I tilted my head, "Are you going to say something? Or am I going to have a one-sided conversation?" He didn't even blink. I shrugged, "Alright doesn't bother me." I said and pulled the scroll back out. Just as I unrolled it, he spoke, "What does Shisui and Itachi see in you?" I glared at him, I knew he was a rude little brat, but not crass. "Something that you are clearly blind to." I retorted. The boy glared, "It was a simple question." He said. I growled, "No it wasn't, it was rude and none of your business." I slung my legs over one of the arm rests so that my back faced the bedridden Uchiha.

I tried to concentrate on the scroll in front of my, but the glare that Sasuke was sending me made it pointless. Finally I bent my head back so that I was looking at him upside down, "Do you mind? Whether you like it or not, I'm stuck in here for half an hour every day. Might as well at least try and make it bearable." I noticed that Sasuke had activated his Sharingan, I lifted my head back up, "That won't help you, no attacks in the hospital. Why do you think Shinobi are paranoid of hospitals?" It wasn't true, but he didn't know that.

"That's not why we are paranoid!" I rolled my eyes, of course Shisui would ruin it. Without turning I asked, "Is she Yamanaka Ino?" Shisui gagged, "Ewww, gross. And wrong, two more guesses." I finally looked at him, "If you're not here visiting then leave. I'm busy." My friend smirked, "What, annoying Sasuke?" Sasuke glared at both of us, "I'm right here." He intoned, but we both ignored him. I waved my scroll, "No, I'm studying. Now leave before I kick you out for harassing patients." Shisui wouldn't wipe that silly smile off his face, "The only person I'm harassing is you, you're a worker, so that doesn't count." I growled and didn't say anything. He continued, "Moody, aren't you? What's wrong, Kitty, thorn in your paw?" "Yes! And if you don't leave I might take it out and stab you with it!"

"Move." Itachi said from behind Shisui, cutting off our banter. The older Uchiha shot another grin at me and stepped aside to let Itachi in, then left without another word. I stood to give the brothers privacy, but Itachi shook his head. Frowning, I gave up the chair and moved to the floor under the window, wondering why Itachi wanted me to stay. Bringing my knees up to my chin I laid the scroll out in front of me and tuned out whatever the two Uchiha brothers were talking about. Considering that neither of them hardly said anything, it wasn't that hard.

It wasn't long before Sasuke drifted back off, not that I noticed at first. Itachi spoke, "He says he doesn't care, but I know he does." I looked up confused. Itachi was sitting in the chair, watching his younger brother sleep, his dark eyes void of all emotion as usual. I shrugged and turned back to my scroll, "I could say the same for you." I didn't realize I had said it outloud until Itachi asked, "What?" I grimanced and met his gaze, "If you didn't care, would you have taken me to the hospital when I was hurt? Or would you hurry your mission along to see your brother participate in the Chuunin exams?" Itachi turned away, but not before I saw the answer in his eyes.

I stood, "I'll leave you alone now." I bowed and left. I walked down to the waiting room and gave my report of Sasuke's health to the waiting nurse behind the reception. Naruto was pacing the room, growling under his breath as I recieved my next list of patients to visit. When he saw me he sprinted towards me, "Which room is Sasuke in? No one else will tell me." I scanned my next patients, refusing to meet his gaze. I began walking back towards the hallway, calling out, "Uchiha Fugaku requested that only family be able to visit him so far. But, if you walk around the third floor, I'm sure you'll be able to find his room soon enough." "Thanks Tora-chan!" Naruto called after me. I smirked as I continued doing my rounds, I had a feeling he would be thanking me later.

Umi was my first patient, I hadn't talked to her since Jiro left, and I knew that I would get it for my neglectence. Sure enough, the minute I opened her door she began shouting, "Well look you finally discided to pay an old hag like myself a visit! Come to see if I'm dead yet, girlie?" I sighed and shut the door behind me, before anyone could ask what was going on. I faced the furious woman to explain but she cut me off before I could even open my mouth, "Nuh-uh! You're not allowed to even speak to me! Not until I'm done being mad at you." I sat down silently and prepared myself for the worst.

I was checking up on Tenshi one last time before I left when Shisui found me again. "You know you still have two more guesses left." I gave him a look, "We never said that I had to use them all in one day." He smiled, "Nope, but still, it's a nice day for a swim." I put my fists on my hips and said, "Oh, so you think you'll win?" He nodded, "Which is why we're going to the lake after you check out."

Tenshi whimpered from her bed, drawing my attention away from Shisui. I leaned over the crib and gently brushed her black hair away from her forehead before planting a kiss there, "Hush now, little one. Sleep and dream of happiness." She calmed at my voice and grabbed my finger as had become her habit. I waited until she was fully asleep before dislodging my finger from her grasp. I turned back to Shisui, who was watching me with a strange expression on his face. He shook his head and grinned, "Ready to go, Mama Kitty?" I glared at him but followed him out of the hospital.

"Itachi is planning to meet us later, with his girlfriend." I started at Shisui's comment, "He has a girlfriend?!" My friend gave me a weird look, and nodded slowly as if it was old news, "Yeah... personally I don't see why. She's a spoiled little brat who throws a tantram if she doesn't get her way. Itachi only goes out with her because Mikoto-oba is friends with her mother. Sometimes I think even Mikoto doesn't want Itachi dating her." I didn't say anything else, the shock that stoic Itachi would have a girlfriend and easygoing Shisui didn't was too much to absorb.

Shisui seemed to read my thoughts though, "He's the heir to the clan, I'm just the goofy older cousin." I pursed my lips, "So? You're still a powerful member, second in the clan." He gave a short laugh, "Yeah, with Itachi at first." I couldn't help myself, I punched him in the arm. He yelped in surprise and rubbed the sore spot, scowling at me. "Oh stop that! I didn't hit you that hard. And stop feeling sorry for yourself before I really hurt you." I snapped. Shisui muttered something about Lady Tsunade rubbing off on me or something, I really didn't catch what he was saying.

As we reached the lake I asked, "Do you like Hayaku?" Hayaku was a fellow nurse, she didn't talk to me, but I had noticed that she was always less moody when Shisui showed up. Shisui sent me a confused look, "Who?" I sighed, I guess he didn't like her. "Nevermind." Shisui grinned, "One more guess left." I thought long and hard, but couldn't think of anyone that Shisui really seemed to like. I scratched the back of my head, this was hard. I wished I had never asked that question. I sighed and flopped down on the ground, "I give up."

Shisui laughed and sat more calmly down beside me, "No giving up. Either you guess right and get a favor or guess wrong and get thrown in the lake." I threw an arm over my eyes, "Is it... no one...?" Shisui laughed again and stood, I knew I had gotten it wrong. I tried to escape him but he wrapped his arms around my waist and climbed the small overhang that rose about five feet from the lake. "Wrong!" He said as he tossed me screaming into the lake. I hit the water hard and sunk a little, stunned by the impact. I shook my head to clear the buzzing feeling and swam back to the top.

My friend was still laughing when I surfaced. I growled and shoved water at him, but very few drops managed to land on him. He caught is breath and looked down at the soaking wet me, and burst out in laughter again. I began swimming for the shore, Shisui called out after me, "That was quite a girly scream, Kitty! Didn't know you had it in you." I stomped to where he was standing, water dripping everywhere. I stopped a few feet from him, trying to scorch him with a glare, "Alright, you got your wish, now tell me who you like." Shisui grinned and leaned closer so that his face was inches from mine, "That wasn't part of the deal." I stiffened and shoved him playfully. Unbalanced my friend teetered over the edge for a minute before falling headfirst below. Now it was my turn to laugh.

When he came back up I called out, "You're right! That was funny!" He shook his wet hair and looked at me mulishly. I turned my nose up, "Serves you right." I said snippishly and Shisui lunged out of the water, grabbing my ankle and dragged me back in, screaming again. He placed his hands on my shoulders and shoved me under the water. My feet hit the bottom and I pushed my weight against it to propel me back to the surface, "SHISUI!" I yelled, pushing my damp hair out of my face. He had managed to put distance between the two of us so he could laugh in peace.

"Ugh. It's too hot Itachi-kun. Why can't we leave?" A snooty voice called from where Shisui and I originally stood. Shisui dropped his mirth like a hot bowl of ramen. It literally looked as if his smile slid off into the water. I turned to see Itachi standing there watching us from the overhang, a girl sulking beside him. I smiled and waved to Itachi, and Shisui said in a monotone, "Hey Itachi, Yakkaina." Itachi nodded his greeting but Yakkaina just made a disgusted face, as if she could believe that Shisui even bothered to look at her.

I called out, "Hey Itachi-san, care to join us?" Yakkaina answered for him, "No, we don't." She said it in such a manner I was tempted to pull her in the lake just to get back at her. Itachi shook his head and sat down at the overhang's edge, forcing Yakkaina to sit with him. I swam over to them, delibertly ignoring Yakkaina's flinch, and hoisted myself up so that my toes dangled just above the water. Water dripped from my hair, running down my arms and disappearing into the grass underneath me. "So, Shisui won the bet, but he won't tell me who he likes. Do you know who it is?"

"That's cheating, Tora!" Shisui yelled at me. I shot a grin over my shoulder, "There's no rule against it." I called back. Itachi looked from Shisui to me and back again, an almost invisible smirk on his lips. He leaned closer as if to tell me, but Shisui grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back before Itachi could share the secret. I twisted to tackle him, trying to gain the upper hand but was failing miserably due to my smaller size and inexperiance. Soon I was in a loose choke hold, just tight enough so that I couldn't escape.

Yakkaina, of course, complained, "Itachi-kun, I don't want to be around uncouth people." Itachi gave her a look and said quietly, "So leave." Shisui paused in his attempt to drown me long enough to hear Yakkaina's answer, "You never do anything I want to do! You think it's more fun to play ninja then actually spend time with me!" She stood and stomped away. Itachi didn't seemed too worried that his girlfriend just snapped at him, but then, he never did. I looked at Shisui in explination. Shisui let me go, "Yakkaina always says that, besides Itachi only dates her so Mikoto-oba will stop bothering him." Itachi narrowed his eyes at his cousin, but I don't think Shisui noticed.

I crossed my arms, "So are you going to tell me who she is?" Shisui smirked and shook his head, spraying me with water from his dripping hair. Itachi spoke, "It's Hana." Shisui glared at his cousin, who was smirking at him. I laughed at my friend, then ducked underwater when he swiped at me.

It was close to midnight when I finally stummbled home, still sodden wet. Shisui finally had gotten over his embarressment at liking the Inuzuka girl enough to actually walk home with Itachi and me. Shisui seemed overly fond of wring his clothes out on top of me, causing me to be even wetter than I already was. I pushed him away laughing everytime. Even Itachi, who didn't even get his feet wet the whole day, seemed more at ease then he usually was; enough that I teased him about Yakkaina as much as Shisui did. He didn't seem to mind and for that I was grateful. I felt as if these two trully did accept me as I was, and that was a blessing in itself.

^o^

Sorry about the cheesy ending, but with as many readers as I have, I really don't care. And I couldn't help but give poor Itachi a spoiled girlfriend! Don't worry, she'll disappear soon! By the way, Yakkaina means troublesome. A perfect fit for the girl, if you ask me!

About the poll:

_Other_: This choice only had one person vote for it, and they didn't even PM me about their choice, so I ignored it.

_Temari/Shisui_: Sorry to the two people who wanted him to end up with her, I could see a great pair too, but unfortunatly you were outvoted. *sniff*

_Stay single_: This was a random throw in that I added later, as a favor for a friend.

_OC/Shisui_: Originally this option was supposed to be for ANOTHER oc that I would make especially for Shisui, but I forgot to specify and so it turned into a Tora choice. Sorry, but I see Shisui seeing Tora as a beloved younger sister, not a love interest. Besides, its a ItaOC fanfic anyway. Oh well, two more votes and you would have won!

_Hana/Shisui_: Let hear if for the winner and usual pairing! As Love8Peace said, "She's a little rough around the edges, but she fits with Shisui."

Thanks to everyone for participating in the poll! Here is cyber cookies! *hands them over* I hope none of you are too disappointed that your pairing didn't make it! I don't mind if you flame me! Because I'm Flame Friendly!


	15. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you?! I. Don't. Own. Naruto!

By the way, this story has 2,678 views, 46 reviews, 24 alerts and favorites (and 0 flames!). As opposed to 2,321 views, 40 reviews, 9 favorites and 13 alerts (2 flames) from my second popular story _Money Can't Buy Everything. _Thanks to everyone who made this possible!

Thanks to Love8Peace, and PervertAnimeOtaku for reviewing and PervertAnimeOtaku and xXYuseiXAkikoXx for favoriting.

I opened the door to my house and froze, nine faces turned to stare back at me. I stood there for a while, still dripping from the lake. Reiko found his voice first, "Geez, Tora! What on earth happened?" I shook my head and waded into the genin crowd, "I could ask the same question. What's going on? Why is everyone here?" I asked as I made my way to my brother. Reiko scowled at me, "Preparing to look for you! No one has seen you since this afternoon! We thought that someone harmed you. Who did this to you? You look like a drowned rat!"

I shrugged, "I lost a bet with Uchiha Shisui." I said nonchalantly and scanned the faces of all the genin. All were here except Uchiha Sasuke, who was still in the hospital. Reiko rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "You're acting just like one." I smiled and slung an arm around his shoulders, "Funny, Shisui was just accusing me of turning into Lady Tsunade. I wonder which one of you are right?" Reiko tried to push me off, but my training as an acrobat paid off. Using his weight against him, I knocked his feet out from under him. I looked at his friends, "Well, I suppose I have to feed you don't I?"

Naruto and Ino, both who had tasted my cooking, nodded vigerously. Reiko's fat team mate, Chouji, looked pleased as well. Reiko stood up, his face pink with embarressment at being beaten by an untrained citizen. He spoke, "That'd be nice, I'm starving." I smiled and left the room for the kitchen, Ino followed me.

I glaned at the younger girl as I got down the ingrediants I needed. The young blonde looked uncomfortable, but determined. Finally she blurted out, "All the girls my age have a crush." I started at the sudden announcement and gave her a look, "So? What's that got to do with anything?" Ino blushed and looked down, "Well I never did. For the longest time I had a crush on Uchiha Sasuke, but I knew I didn't stand a chance against Sakura who saw him everyday." I stirred water in with flour and buckwheat for noodles. "If your going to be in here you might as well help"

She hesintated then joined me at the kitchen counter, "I used to think that I would never meet anyone. That everyone I had a crush on would be taken by someone else, and now... well I'm scared that's going to happen again." I dumped the sticky dough on the counter and began rolling it out, flattening it then rolling it up into a tube again before repeating. I handed her a metal pot, "Here fill this up with water then put it on to boil. Now, who do you have a crush on?" Ino did as I told her, but didn't answer my question. Instead she kept babbling, "Anyway, all my friend have team mates that are actually interesting. I'm stuck with a lazy genius and someone whoe does nothing but eat! They are my team mates and my friends, of course, but still. I've known them for the longest times, our fathers are team mates too! I never got to meet anyone knew, I always knew that I would be teamed with Shikamaru and Chouji."

I placed a flour whitened hand on her shoulder, leaving a print on her purple shirt, "Look Ino. Just tell me what's on your mind, stop getting off the subject." She heaved a sigh and said barely above a whisper, "I like Reiko... very very much." I stilled in rolling out the dough and stared straight ahead. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see the poor girl blushing deeply and probably regreting that she ever told me anything. I took her arm and sat her down before turning back to my work, "Why don't you tell me everything?" I asked.

And so she began, going from how she had originally tortured Reiko about being my adopted brother, but never getting a raise out of him. She used to tease him and insult me, but he just remained calm and at ease. Then during his first mission with them, Reiko had saved Ino by taking a major blow that would have killed him if a healer hadn't been with them. Ino was surprised that, even after all her cruel remarks, he would risk his life to save her. When she asked why, he told her that I wouldn't let him get hurt because I was his big sister and it was my job. Just like it was his job as a comrade not to let Ino get hurt and visa versa. That was when Ino was determined to know my brother better, soon she was trying to spend all her free time with him and before she knew it, she had a crush on my little brother.

When she finished I stayed quiet for a while, consentrating on creating noodles from the tube of dough, then asked, "Why are you telling me this?" Ino sighed, "I don't know if he likes me in return. It always happens. I like a guy, but he never likes me back." I rubbed one of my jaw line scars and thought carefully how to word what I was going to say, "I've known Reiko for almost seven years. He isn't against hidding his emotions like I am; if he's going to laugh or cry, he will do it and not hold back. I know he sees you as a friend and comrade." Ino spoke, her voice full of disappointment, "But not as a girlfriend?" I turned to face her, "You're both still kids. Call me old fashion, but twelve is a little too early to be dating. But I think with time, he might start liking you back, as long as you don't do anything to lose his trust."

Ino gave me a tentative smile, "You think so?" I smiled back at her, "My brother is one of the most loyal people I know. Once your his friend you stay so until you do something completely unforgivable." I paused, then decided to tell her, "Had Reiko ever told you about Kouitsu?" Ino looked surprised at the change of subject, but shook her head. I smiled, "Well, when we were younger, Reiko and I used to know an old man named Kouitsu, who owned an inn. He used to let us stay with him when the weather was bad, before we had found a perminate place to stay. Kouitsu was a nice old man, he would feed us well and reserved a room for us, as long as we worked for our stay. Reiko saw him as a grandfather, but I was distrustful, there was something just _off _about him, now I'm glad I was. You see Kouitsu, he..." I bit my lip, trying to think of the best way to describe his evilness, "liked to ...use... little boys. And Reiko was easy picking. Fortunatly I got him away before Kouitsu could do anything harmful." Ino's light blue eyes widened at the implication.

I looked at the stunned blonde genin, "As my brother, Reiko hasn't had an easy life." Ino stared at the table and when it was clear she wasn't going to say anything for a while, I turned back to my cooking. dropping the noodles into the boiling water. I added beef broth and spices then stirred the ramen for a while before turning to make dangos. Finally Ino spoke, "I never would have guessed that..." She trailed off, unable to finish her thought. I shrugged, "No one would have. My brother may be an open book, but no one can read a burned page. I probably would have never known myself if I wasn't there when it happened."

Reiko walked in then, "So, what are you two talking about?" Without turning around I laughed, "Anything and everything, Reiko." My brother scoffed, "Yeah? Like what... boys?" I shot a carefree smile over my shoulder, "Since when am I ever interested in that? No, we were talking about the Yamanaka flowershop. Now Ino, you were telling me that your grandfather started the shop, right?" Reiko chuckled and said, "Tora, you may be a master liar, but Ino isn't." I turned to see the poor girl turning beat red and burying her head in her arms. I raised my eyesbrows, "We'll have to work on that then."

Reiko sat down across from Ino and said, "Really? Why?" I rolled my eyes and turned away again, "Well, if Ino's going to be a shinobi, she needs to lie with a straight face. Her life may depend on lying one day." Ino spoke, "You would really teach me?" I smiled at her, "Why not? I taught Reiko, and he was worse then you when I first met him. Now look at him." To prove my point Reiko said calmly, his face straight, "I'm a purple panda that juggles tiny cats made out of leaves." Ino laughed. Reiko continued, "Anyway, everyone is asking when we eat, we are really hungry." I spun around, "It's done, when it's done! Either you be patient and eat or all of you can go home starving."

Reiko held his hands up in surrender and began backing away for the door, "Hey, I'm just the messager..." I threw the closest thing on hand at him, a bottle of cooking oil, "Message this!" I yelled playfully. Reiko darted out of the room and the bottle continued its journey until it crashing into the front door. Ino had fallen out of her seat from laughing so much. "It is always so dramatic around here?" She asked when she caught her breath. I shrugged and turned back to the pot of ramen, "Of course, Reiko lives for drama and I happen to be living a life full of it. My eyes darted towards the empty doorway and I whispered, "Food's done, you might want to hurry and grab something before all of them come stampeding in." Ino giggled and served herself and before going to tell everyone else that the food was ready.

^o^

I couldn't think of anything, so I just wrote this... consider it a filler-type thing, but it's not. After all, I can't have something exciting in every chapter! That's too dramatic.

Flame friendly!


	16. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you?! NOOO!

Thanks to Love8Peace and Freedom its2l8, FEARLUFFY, PervertAnimeOtaku for reviewing and to thosewatermelonsmiles and hikari-hime 01, FEARLUFFY, and dragonflame715 for favoriting.

Special thanks to Love8Peace and Freedom its2l8 for being two very loyal reviewers! They've both reviewed six or more chapters! ^U^

Reiko tugged on my arm, "Come on Tora, we have to go!" I sighed as I followed him. Honestly I didn't see the whole point in a festival, but maybe that was because I wasn't exactly welcomed at one before. But apparently Reiko thought I was getting too used to our soft life, and had signed me on as a professional performer.

It had been two months since the day at the lake, during that time I had made another bet with Shisui to see whether or not I could upset Itachi. Unfortunately I won; but at least I got two favors out of Shisui as a reward. After I had cooked for the whole genin group, I found that at least two genin were always eating with Reiko and me. Ino or Naruto seemed to be at our house more than everyone else, with Choji right behind them.

"I still can't believe you're making me wear this." I grumbled. Reiko smirked at my outrageous costume that he assured me was the uniform of all performers. I glared at my younger brother then down at the orange and red spandex and red ribbons flowing from my waist that were supposed to symbolize fire. I was just glad that Reiko chose the Fire Festival and not the Sakura Festival for me to perform in. Of course, he probably knew I would have killed him then. My brother nudged me, "Oh, cheer up. It's not like this is a life profession for you, you work in the hospital full time now; there is no way you could ever go back, even if you wanted to." It was true, Lady Tsunade had decided that I was responsible enough to take on a more permanent job; I was a medic in all but name.

"Hey!" Someone called from the crowd pushing at us. On instinct both of us tensed, ready to run. Living on the streets for so long taught us to treat everything with caution first. A woman in her early thirties wearing a similar costume as mine, only black and white, trotted up to us, her face was covered in face paint. White paint surrounded her eyes narrowing into a thin line that cut across her temples and disappeared into her silver hairline, the rest of her face was painted black. Reiko relaxed when he saw her, "Seiji, this is Tora, my sister."

The woman looked me up and down then nodded, "So your brother tells me you're a very good acrobat." I shrugged, "I've been doing it since I was five. That's ten years, so I guess I'm good." The woman seemed unimpressed, "No wonder you're so short." I gritted my teeth at the jab, but didn't say anything. The woman continued, "Oh well, our original acrobat fell and broke his arm while practicing, so I guess you'll have to do. Follow me." She grabbed my arm and started dragging me away. When Reiko tried to follow she stopped him, saying only performers were allowed backstage.

Seiji faced me when we were backstage among dancers, some practicing with real fire and others with ribbons, players for a skit, and snake charmers. She circled me, "Well your costume fits well at least. Now about that face." I glared at her this time, "What about it? Want me to peal it off so I don't scare the crowd?" I growled. Seiji blinked in surprise then shook her silver head, "No, paint. No one can perform without face paint. In fact, I'm glad for the scars, it will be easier to paint tiger stripes on you." Now it was my turn to be surprised, never had anyone said they were glad for my scars, no one except me at times. The woman motioned to a boy carrying a tray of multiple colors forward. Dipping her first two fingers in the red paint she turned to me, "Close your eyes." She commanded.

My fingers itched to touch my face as I waited for my turn to perform; the paint felt awkward and heavy, but Seiji assured me that I would get used to it. Three hours had passed since she painted my face in orange stripes and a red base. The skin around my eyes was coated with a very dark red to bring out my orange eyes. My black hair had been tied back in a high ponytail, the red ribbon used to tie it off hung almost to my waist.

The fire dancer on the stage flung his torches up high then caught them in one swift motion and bowed. The crowd loitering about the stage clapped and he bounded off the stage, looking very pleased with himself. Seiji stepped back up, "The next performer is one of you own, Konoha. Please welcome the Tiger Demon, Tora!" I glared at her for a second, that name wasn't a nickname, it was a curse. There was no standing ovation, and I wasn't expecting one, but clearly Seiji, not being from Konoha in the first place, was.

I walked out to a mute crowd, though there were a few quiet chuckles at the sight of my stupid costume. Seiji looked panicked at the silence, I gave her a reassuring smile and faced the gathering, noticing the all my friends had taken the front. I took a deep breath then started my routine off with a handstand. Bending my legs I placed my feet firmly in the small of my back. The crowd responded by hissing in pain at my twisted position. Slowly I lowered my feet until my hair was touching the backs of my knees. Now was the hard part. Getting up without falling. Raising my right hand out for balance, I shifted my left foot back until my calf was touching the back of my head. Very slowly I brought my left hand out from under me so that it rested in front of me.

I stayed there for a moment, catching my breath, then quickly straightened. Unfortunately, I over calculated and went too far forward, but luckily my right hand stopped me from doing a face plant. Without missing a beat I brought my legs out from under me so I pulled a back flip, making my error look like it was part of the act. The crowd cheered, now over their dislike towards me for a good show. I did a few back flips and front flips to ease my muscles. Reiko was right, I was out of practice. During our times on the street I would have never almost fallen. I landed another handstand and pushed off the ground into the air. I flipped in mid air and landed on one foot.

My weight was not distributed correctly and I fell forward once again; I managed to catch myself and executed a cartwheel to cover up my mistake. Bouncing on the balls of my feet I shouted, "For my next move, I need all of you to stay still please." Amazingly the crowd followed my orders and I ran forward, jumping into the crowd. I happened to land on Itachi's shoulders; his girlfriend, who was standing beside him, didn't look very pleased. Walking on my hands across the crowds shoulders' I traveled in an arc and flipped back on the stage. The crowd roared at my feat. Seiji, standing off to the side, smiled brightly at me.

I continued my routine, bending my back into impossible positions and coming out of them with no more errors. I fell back into my zone that I had not entered in almost half a year. The crowd's cheering was a dull hum in my ears, I was no longer performing for the people, I was doing it for myself. As my finale I climbed the wall that the stage was shoved up against and flipped off it, turning three times, and landed in a sideways split. The crowd winced but still cheered as I bowed from my position. I rose on a twirling handstand and back flipped off stage.

Seiji was waiting for me, her bright smile still glued in place, "I must say, that was a wonderful sight. Not even our official acrobat can twist his body like that." I shrugged, unused to praise, "I started learning when I was very young, my body is probably just used to it." Seiji nodded, but she was already distracted again, "Well change out of that costume then go enjoy yourself, but please return for tomorrow, I'd like to use your act the remainder of the time of the Fire Festival. I'll pay you triple your amount for every day, alright?" I nodded eagerly and the silver haired woman disappeared to announce the next performer.

I was in the process of wiping of the face paint when my brother and Shisui managed to sneak backstage. Reiko pounced on me, "That was awesome, Tora! I do believe it was your best performance yet!" I rolled my eyes and ran the soft cloth under my eyes to rid myself of the maroon paint. Shisui laughed, "No leave it on! I like your paint." I glared at him and deliberately pulled the cloth across my face, leaving a clean strip down my face. He just laughed. We teased each other for a little bit more as I finished cleaning my face and then shooed them out to wait with the rest of our friends so I could change back into my bland black long sleeve undershirt, grey sleeveless vest and black pants.

Outside I slung my arm over Reiko's shoulders and commented, "Seiji would like for me to perform as long as the Fire Festival is in, she'll pay triple what she's paying now." Reiko grinned, "I feel rich! I remember a time when getting a hot meal for the both of us was a big deal!" Our little group looked surprised. Ino spoke, "Really? It was that bad?" I shot Reiko a dirty look, who was chuckling sheepishly, and told her, "He's exaggerating. We had a meal every day, but most of the time it was cold." Choji gave us a pitying look, "Only one meal?" I shrugged, "It's no big deal. The past is the past."

Yakkaina decided then that Itachi had been mingling with us too long. She tugged on his arm, "Come on Itachi-kun! I want to go buy something!" Itachi left without even a nod towards us. Shisui and I exchanged amused looks while the genin just looked very uncomfortable. We walked down the people clogged street, laughing at jokes and stories. When we reached the food strip Choji and Naruto disappeared. Ino dragged the genin girls away, chattering about boys and clothes. Reiko slipped away soon after that, leaving Shisui and me alone.

The Uchiha looked amused, "What, are we horrible company or something?" I elbowed him in the ribs, "No, they're just intimidated by the two of us." He laughed and ruffled my hair. We walked a little longer, pointing out different things that caught our attention. Like the Fire Eater that stood at a street corner, swallowing flames for entertainment. Or the stand sold ANBU styled play masks in red, gold, orange, and yellow colors to celebrate the Fire Festival. Beside it was a man offering to heal any scar, no matter how old. As Shisui and I walked past him he called out, "Young woman! I can rid you of those scars, for a small amount!" Shisui frowned, not believing him for a second. I turned the man down on his offer and walked away.

"Hey look!" Shisui suddenly said, pointing ahead of him. I followed his gaze and saw a young woman sitting at a table, three canines laying by her chair. I knew she was Inuzuka from the red claw like marks on her cheeks. From the way Shisui had brightened at the sight of her, I knew instantly that she had to be Inuzuka Hana. I grinned mischievously and nudged Shisui, "Why don't you go talk to her?" He got cold feet quickly, "Well, she looks pretty busy..."

I looked back to the woman, she actually looked very bored. Her hand cradled her cheek as she looked mulishly into the distance. Her dinner partner was talking non-stop, it was clear that he was the source of boredom. Before I could doubt myself, I walked over to her, ignoring Shisui's hiss, and tapped her on the shoulder. Hana turned to me and the man sitting with her glared at me for interrupting his tirade, "I'm sorry, but are you Inuzuka Hana, right?" The woman raised an eyebrow and nodded quietly. Her dogs sniffed me cautiously, but didn't attack. I sat down, much to the man's displeasure, "I'm Tora, and a friend of Uchiha Shisui. Do you know him?"

Hana smiled, "Everyone knows Shisui, he's one of the few Uchihas that actually knows how to laugh!" I pretended to act surprised, "You mean there's more?" The woman laughed pleasantly and the man looked positively enraged. I continued like we were old friends, "Anyway, Shisui saw that you were bored out of your mind, and asked me to see if you wanted to come watch the fireworks with us." The man cut in at that point, "Look, kid. Hana's my date! So bug off." I smirked at him, "You're welcome to join us." I said sweetly. Hana chuckled at the man's incredulous face, and said in a low smooth voice, "I'm delighted, but Shunzou is right. It would be rude to leave him." Shunzou looked satisfied and sent me a smug look. I twirled a lock of hair, "I said he could come too..." Hana laughed again, "I'm sorry, Tora, I can't; maybe some other time. Thank you for asking though." I smiled and bounded back to Shisui, who looked like he was about to explode.

I laughed at him, "Oh cheer up, she actually seemed interested, not disgusted. That's a good sign!" He glared at me and muttered, "The day a fifteen year old girl plays matchmaker for me..." I smirked, "I'm sixteen. I have been for two months now." Shisui gave me a look that told me he wasn't amused at all. I looped my arm thought his, "Oh, you should be happy! She thought the gesture was nice." When he didn't answer I pointed a random to a stand to rid the air of the awkwardness surrounding us. Luckily the stand was something I actually found interest in, "Look, puppets!" Shisui gave me a funny look as I scanned the collection of wooden puppets. The kind old woman pointed out the attributes of each puppet that I seemed to inspect too closely. Finally, after much debate, I chose a simple white tiger puppet and paid the woman. I turned to show my treasure to my friend when I made a shocking discovery.

I had lost Shisui.

^o^

Cliffhanger! Bwahahahahahaha!

Poll time! There is another poll on my profile, but if you are too lazy to go there... the question is, when should Itachi and Tora get together: during Acrobats, or during the sequel? Yes, Acrobats is starting to come to a close, only about five more chapters (give or take) left. But don't worry; this poll will not hinder my updates, since it isn't dealing directly with the story. _Poll is closed next Friday! Make your choice before then!_


	17. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Naruto. I'm also a time-traveling, sunglasses-wearing, pink polka-dotted, fire-breathing, sheep-eating, Sith-killing, hair-swinging, Texas-swearing, panda on stilts that is a member of the **International** Alien Abduction Association of **America** (yes it's supposed to say everything exactly like that). Get real people!

Thanks to Love8Peace, PervertAnimeOtaku, YukiKistsune95, VKlover13, shirayuki and a guest for reviewing!

Thanks to PervertAnimeOtaku, Alaya Kim, AsianPanda, Fernlight, windwolf1988 and Azura Soul Reaver for favoriting!

I closed the poll early because of the large difference of the results. So the score for the poll is: 2 during Acrobats, 7 during the sequel. I didn't even have to wait until Friday to close the poll!

I tried to see through the crowd, thinking that he had just wondered away, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I asked if the puppeteer saw where he went, but she just shook her head and turned back to her next paying customer, a five year old boy that seemed really interest in a wooden dragon doll. I guess he was trying to get back at me for teasing him about Hana.

I wandered around a little, trying to see if I could run into him, but he was nowhere to be found. I was starting to get worried. The crowd gave me a wide berth, most of them glaring at me while others refused to even come near me. I had forgotten how the villagers of Konoha treated me. I sighed and looked down at my feet as I walked so they wouldn't see so much of my face. One of the braver children running through the streets threw a rock at me. I managed to dodge it, due to my training as an acrobat and Lady Tsunade's student. I should have never thought that being friends with shinobi would make the villagers like me. I was still the Tiger Demon to them.

A voice caught my attention, "Why do you hang around with your cousin, Itachi-kun? I swear, you find him more entertaining than me!" Yakkaina whined. I peered through the crowd to see Itachi sitting with his girlfriend on a public bench, far enough away from her so that he didn't touch her. I bit my lip, I didn't want to disturb him, but I had no choice. I had to find Shisui. "Excuse me, Itachi-san?" Yakkaina glanced at me then snorted, "Look, fan-slut, I'm his girlfriend, so just back off." I pointedly ignored her as I waited for Itachi to turn around. He raised a quizzical eyebrow and didn't say anything. I felt foolish.

"I can't find Shisui, he didn't tell me where he was going and-" Yakkaina laughed cruelly, "That's because he was probably ditching you!" Itachi glared at her and stood silently, "I'll help you look for him." He said quietly. Yakkaina didn't like that idea, "But Itachi-kun! You were going to show me the fireworks!" Itachi didn't answer her as he joined me. I felt happy at my small victory.

It was awkward walking with Itachi alone. We were friends, but we never spent time together, Shisui was always there. We walked silently through the obnoxious crowd, searching for Itachi's lost cousin. Yakkaina followed for a few minutes, throwing insults at me and begging Itachi to come with her, but we both ignored her. Finally, with one scene that would have put drama actors to shame, she left us alone. I couldn't help but ask after she left, "Why do you date her?" Itachi raised an eyebrow and I blushed, feeling sheepish for invading his privacy. That wasn't like me.

"I just do." He surprised me by saying, usually when I asked Itachi anything he would just shrug or respond with his famous 'hn'. "But why? She is so pushy; she acts like she owns you!" Itachi gave me a half-amused, half-annoyed look, "I date her because of an obligation." I sighed and stuffed my hands in my pockets. Several more minutes passed in silence before I began to speak again, "Do you know where he would be?" Itachi shook his head and continued to push through the crowd; luckily being the Uchiha prodigy and heir they readily made room for us. "I guess he was trying to pull a prank on me, since I teased him about Hana. I actually spoke to her, asking if she would like to see the fireworks with us, she said she would think about it."

I was babbling but I couldn't help it. Itachi finally stopped and sighed, a hand pressed to his forehead in irritation, "Tora, could we just focus on finding Shisui? I'm sure it wasn't a prank, he probably just got distracted." I blushed and looked down at my feet, determined not to open my mouth again. Unfortunately tonight was not my lucky night. I opened my mouth and heard Itachi groan, defeated, "Why won't you tell me about my parents?" I whispered. Itachi stopped and looked at me, his dark eyes held a glimmer of surprise.

He was silent for a while, trying to think of the right way to word his answer. Itachi looked around at our surrounding then motioned me to follow him. Confused I did, wondering what he was up to. Strangely he took me to a small secluded restaurant and sat me down across from him. Waving away the doe eyes waitress he turned to me, "I suppose it is your right to know." I straightened; he was really going to tell me? Itachi hesitated, seeing the look of hope on my face. He frowned slightly, "Your parents... they were... unstable." I would have found Itachi's loss of words amusing if it wasn't over such a serious subject. I leaned forward, silently willing him to tell me more.

"Your father and mother were teammates with my father when they were genin that much is true. But my father lied when he said you mother was a kind woman. She found joy in hurting people." I cringed at that, Itachi gave me a look that said _I warned you _and continued, "Fugaku says that Karasu was timid at first, but he fell in love with Hikaru. She belittled him and tried to belittle my father, but failed. Hikaru was known to be manipulative and blood thirsty, her sensei was often concerned that she would turn evil." I had to ask, "And d-did she?" I managed to choke out. He ignored my question, not a good sign, "She had an affair with Karasu shortly after they became Jounin and she ended up pregnant with you.

"Neither of your parents wanted a child. When Mikoto heard a rumor that they planned to kill you once you were born, she told Fugaku and he threatened to bring them up with charges of murder if they did." I stared at him, my fingernails digging in into the wooden table, my parents wanted to kill me?! Is that why Karasu scarred me, because he was unable to kill me? Itachi was watching me calmly, but I could see pity deep in his eyes. After you were born, Hikaru left your father and became a rogue nin." My mouth dropped open, that couldn't be true! My mother couldn't be alive. Itachi watched my cautiously, waiting for me to react. When I didn't do anything drastic he stood and pulled me to my feet, "Let's find Shisui." He said and left, with me stumbling behind him.

My mother was alive, I wasn't an orphan. She had truly abandoned me, leaving me to my distraught crazy father. Worse, she was an enemy of Konoha, someone who would harm me. Someone who had planned to kill me in the past. I was still in a daze when Itachi finally found his cousin arguing with the puppet seller where I had lost him in the first place. Shisui saw me depressed state and asked Itachi, "What's wrong with her?" I mutely stared at the ground, still horrified by my family. Itachi spoke quietly, informing his cousin of all that had happened while he was away.

Shisui made a pitying noise and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "It's alright Kitty! Don't fret; I'll make it all better!" Itachi rolled his eyes and muttered, "You make it sound like she's five and scraped her knee." I smiled a little at the comment and at Shisui's offended expression. My friend turned back to me, "What Itachi said is just the worse of it tied up in a pretty bow, Karasu was actually a good man before your mother corrupted him." I gave him a strange look, "Did you know him?" I asked. Shisui nodded, "I was thirteen when he died, and Itachi was seven. We saw him frequently after you were born, and each time he seemed more..." Itachi finished for him, "Unstable." Shisui nodded then added, "But in the beginning before even Itachi was born he was really nice, he always had something to laugh about."

I frowned at that, "Yeah, I bet he really laughed at my face." I growled, crossing my arms. Shisui shoved me lightly, "Oh stop that. If you start that sulking mood again I swear I'll... I'll... dump you head first in a barrel of tar then throw feathers all over you!" I snapped out of my anger quickly and inched away from Shisui, who was too busy laughing at his own joke to notice. Itachi came up behind him and threw a bucket of water over his cousin's head before grabbing me and taking off. I laughed as we ran through the streets, Shisui's angry shouts following us, amazed that the stoic Itachi knew how to pull a prank.

^o^

Sorry about the last part, the story was getting to dark, so I had to add that!

Bwahahahahahahahaha! What do you think about the new twist in the story?! Anyway, about the poll... you'll have to read the other chapters to know what happens!

Yeah, Yeah, the story of her parents aren't that bad... blah, blah, blah... there's a reason for that. Itachi told the story, and he's her friend, so he's trying to make it as painless as possible. You should wait until Fugaku tells it! HORROR! O.0 Geez I can't wait until he... never mind... (Sorry I'm hyper)

Flame Friendly! :)


	18. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Nope, don't even bother.

Thanks to PervertAnimeOtaku, Freedom its2l8, VKLover13 (Who writes great stories also, By The Way...), and Love8Peace for reviewing. Also thanks to Whadeby and Yu-chan823 for favoriting.

Woooooo, First flame! Thanks to InARealPickle (who unfortunately disabled their PM so I can't reply and thank them…) for flaming me! (Yeah, I'm messed up in the head for being happy about a flame, but, hey, would you rather me being all moody and unable to write because I got one flame?)

Almost five months had passed since the Fire Festival before anything happened. I was folding unused bed sheets with Seisuikina and Muryou, two of my fellow nurses who were close to my age. Over the months since I had started working at the hospital, Seisuikina and Muryou befriended me; but even after eleven months they still acted awkward around me when something happened to remind them of my scars, but at least I had friends who were actually girls. It felt good to act like a girl sometimes and giggle over the most absurd things.

Seisuikina, fourteen and Uchiha crazy, pushed her deep blue hair away from her bright blue eyes and teased me, "Oh come on Tora, you're around those hot Uchiha men all day, don't you have something to share?" I grinned and shook my head in a way that made her believe I did, when in fact I didn't. I might be friends with Shisui and Itachi, but I wasn't _that _close. Muryou just smiled as she watched from her corner, amused by us. She was a bookish sixteen year old and looked the part too. Her mousy brown hair was always tied back and her intelligent grey eyes hit behind square glasses. During our lunch period, when I ate with the girls, she always had a book in her hand and rarely joined our conversations.

Suddenly one of the senior nurses popped her head in, "All experienced nurses and medics are needed in Block number 12, now!" Muryou and I immediately dropped the sheets we were folding and ran towards the emergency wing. Muryou was a Chunnin medic and I was at her level of experience due to my services during the Konoha attack. Seisuikina had started her training a few months ago, her experience or skill wasn't high enough to deal with emergencies yet. I could hear her complaining very loudly how it wasn't fair as I rushed away.

I skidded to a halt in front of Lady Tsunade who was speaking softly with an unfamiliar man, Muryou slid into me, causing me to stumble forward, nearly bumping the man. Tsunade gave us a brief glance then stated, "Muryou to room seven, Tora stay with me." Muryou mouthed 'good luck' and I nodded in return before standing a little behind Lady Tsunade. The man finished the conversation then left, leaning on a wooden walking stick heavily as he headed for emergency room four.

Lady Tsunade turned to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Tora, I don't want you to panic." Automatically I start thinking the worst. The blonde medic gripped my shoulder hard, "Reiko is in critical condition, along with over half of the genin boys." My eyes widened and I felt my heart falter for a second. The woman guided me over to a bench put in the halls and sat me down, "Sasuke has been kidnapped by Orochimaru. Shikamaru, Naruto, Reiko, Kiba, Choji, and Neji were sent after him. All have returned in critical condition, but Sasuke wasn't recovered. Itachi and his team are currently in pursuit, if they are unable to retrieve him then no one can."

I stared at my hands, "Why are you telling me this?" I whispered. She patted my shoulder softly and said, "You're Reiko's only family, it's mandatory that all family members must be informed. There is another reason why I drew you aside. I'm putting the whole recovery unit under your care." I stared at her, stunned at the sudden responsibility. She smiled, "You handle yourself well in emergencies, and you have a gift for understanding the patients. I think it's time for your promotion."

"But... I'm not even an official medic." Lady Tsunade shrugged, "Once you take the Chunnin medical exam you will be. You don't have to accept it, but I can't think of anyone better." I frowned, "Where's Shizune going?" Shizune was currently in charge of the recovery unit. Tsunade smiled again, "She's going to become the head medic, since I'm retiring and focusing on my duties as the Hokage." When I continued to hesitate Tsunade sighed and said, "Look Tora, I know what you're thinking. But you've been here for almost a year, people who matter trust you. I've seen the way you are around patients; you understand them and have the ability to make them comfortable. You are the perfect person to be in charge of the recovery wing."

I was still reluctant to accept. She grabbed my arm in such a grip that I was sure it would leave bruises. "Look Tora, Tenshi is almost a year old, in two weeks she'll be going home with you if no one adopts her. Do you honestly think that a nurse's and genin wage is enough to support three people on?" I shook my head, I remember when it was just me living off what I made as a street acrobat. It was enough for me then, but when Reiko came into the picture is was frightfully meager.

Lady Tsunade nodded firmly, "Right, as the head of the recovery unit you have enough to support three people, plus a little extra to spoil your daughter." She smiled when she said the last part, and I couldn't help but smile too. She knew me too well, I would spoil Tenshi every chance I got, no doubt about it; not only that, I was sure anyone who was around Tenshi often would also spoil her too. After a moment I finally consented. Lady Tsunade grinned and opened her mouth, but I held up a finger, "On one condition." I said before she could do anything. The blonde woman didn't seem to like that, but she nodded anyway. "I'm allowed to take Tenshi home now, since we both know no one is going to adopt her." Tsunade didn't seem to mind granting my wish.

She stood, "Come to the nursery after you're done for the day." She turned to the closed doors nearest to us and paused. Looking over her shoulder she said, "I believe Naruto is awake. Would you visit him please? He's in room eight." I nodded and stood as well before turning and leaving.

The red light of room eight was blinking slowly, showing anyone who knew what it meant that the patient was taken care of. A steady light would mean the patient needed attention and if the light was turned off that meant the room was unoccupied. I slid open the door and frozen when I saw Naruto's visitors. My eyes automatically narrowed at the sight of Akarui standing by her brother, their mother sitting in the only chair, her son's hand pressed to her lips. All three Uzumaki (A.N. I know Minato was actually alive, but he took Kushina's name in this story so I don't have to bother with anything) looked at me startled.

I schooled my face to be emotionless, something I picked up from being around Itachi too much, and bowed, "Forgive me, I didn't realize Naruto had company, I'll leave." Kushina spoke before I could turn away, "No it's alright." Akarui asked at the same time, "Don't you have some place to be?" I had thought she had acted the way she did when her father died because of her grief; but I was wrong. She reminded me of a younger version of Yakkaina, and that made me immediately dislike her. I opened my mouth to tell her off, but Kushina beat me to it, "Akarui! Apologize!" She said in a stern motherly tone.

The girl actually snapped back at her mother, "Why? I already apologized once to her, when I didn't do anything." Naruto narrowed his blue eyes at his sister, "Akarui, you accused her of something she didn't do. That's something." The little red haired brat burst into tears, I was mildly impressed, I would never be able to do that, even if I wanted to. "Why are you all mean to me?! You don't know if she did anything or not!" Kushina turned red with anger and stood without ceremony and dragged her crying daughter out of the room, leaving me and Naruto alone.

He spoke first, "How's Reiko?" I shrugged, still standing at the door, too uncomfortable by all the drama to sit down, "Tsunade says critical. As far as I know, you're the only one who is awake." Naruto nodded, "That's because I only fought a few clones, not an actual person." He looked down at his bandaged hands sadly and whispered, "I was ten feet from Sasuke when I blacked out. I could have held on long enough to save him..." He trailed off. I sat down and said, "Lady Tsunade said that Itachi-san and his team are deployed, they should bring him back." Naruto gave me a look, "You don't understand, Tora. I failed my friend and team mate. And..." He glanced at me then back down at his hands. I could barely hear what he said next, "...and I left Reiko defenseless to do so."

My eyes widened, Reiko's best friend had left him helpless, probably injured, to save a boy who probably wouldn't thank him anyway. I closed my eyes to try and stem my anger, but it boiled anyway. I bit my lip to keep from yelling at the genin, but my anger shown through my eyes, making Naruto flinch. I stood silently and walked away without a word, carefully shutting to door behind me. Kushina looked up from her lecture in the hallway and watched me walk quietly away. I could feel her questioning gaze drilling into my back, but I ignored it. I couldn't believe it, the boy that Reiko had befriended even when no one else would had betrayed my brother, and probably killed him.

I needed someone to talk to. But Shisui was part of Itachi's team, Reiko was still in surgery and I didn't know Muryou or Seisuikina enough to talk to them. I ended up in the nursery. Tenshi had just turn 11 months and had been moved to a smaller room off to the side of the main nursery. Jiro's former nurse, who I had learned her name was Kokoro was already there, watching Tenshi walk around the room, clinging to things. She could walk by herself for brief moments, but always fell down sooner or later.

As I slid open the door Tenshi stilled and turned, waiting for me to identify myself. "Hey Tenshi." I whispered quietly and a grin split her small face. She had already recognized me as someone she could trust. She turned on unsteady feet and, gripping the table she was using to stand upright, she began toddling towards me. I smiled and took a step closer to her, but stopped a foot from the table. Kokoro watched with a tender smile on her face as Tenshi reached the end of the table and let go to walk alone for the last foot. She fell into my arms and I chuckled picking her up in a wide arc, she shrieked with laughter as I spun her around.

When I hugged her, Tenshi's small arms automatically reached for my face. That was how she identified me. Confirming who I was, my daughter pressed her face into my shoulder and murmured, "Mmmmm." Tenshi would speak yet, but I had a feeling that meant 'mama'. Kokoro stood; I could almost hear her old bones creaking from across the room. Patting absently at her grey bun, she said, "I guess I'll leave now that you're here, dearie." She called anyone younger than thirty 'dearie'; it was funny to watch some people get frustrated, like Shisui.

I smiled at her as Tenshi pulled at my hair, something I had gotten used to, "Thank you Kokoro-chan." The older woman smiled and headed for the door when I remembered something, "Oh, Kokoro..." She paused and turned back to me. I bit my lip, not sure how to ask, "Lady Tsunade is letting me take Tenshi home early, and I was wondering..." As always Kokoro read my thoughts, she smiled, causing her many crinkles to bunch around her eyes, "I would be happy to assist you in any way." I nodded, "Thank you, Kokoro, as you probably heard, Reiko is in critical condition and I was hoping that you would help me transit Tenshi. You're around her as much as I am, so-" The elderly nurse cut me off before I could start babbling, "I'll be happy to help, dearie." She said then left without another word. I sighed and held Tenshi tighter

Tenshi pulled back, her cloudy blue eyes staring in my general direction. I kissed the top of her head, "It's alright, sweetie. I'm just tired." I knew she didn't understand half of what I was saying, if that, but I knew she would listen no matter what I said. I sat down in the chair that Kokoro had left and settled Tenshi in my lap, "Guess what? You're going to be coming home with me. Won't that be fun?" I told her. Tenshi snuggled against me, rubbing her cheek against my chest. I smoothed her hair back and hummed a tune.

After a while, I sighed, "Oh Tenshi, I'm so confused. First I find out my brother is in the emergency room, then that Lady Tsunade wants _me _to run the recovery unit. And on top of all that, I learn that Naruto is the reason why Reiko is in the hospital in the first place. I understand that he had to chose between Reiko, someone who could still defend himself, and Sasuke, who I hear was unconscious at the time; but it's just... _wrong. _Then I begin to think what would happen if I had been in Naruto's place, would I protect my brother or go after Sasuke?" Tenshi just made little baby noises, she didn't have a care in the world. She sat up in my lap and turned so that she faced me, I stilled, waiting to see what she would do. Pawing around my shoulder, Tenshi located a strand of my raven hair and brushed it across my lips, making me laugh at the ticklish feeling. I hugged Tenshi close to me and she squirmed into a better position. It was nice to have a daughter, even if she was blind and couldn't understand why I was upset.

^o^

Blah. I feel horrible, so I don't care if this chapter sucks... as long as I get them out right?

I finally finalized the rest of the plot for Acrobats... only three chapters left, and they'll probably be short... maybe


	19. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I still don't! So stop asking!

As always, thanks to Love8Peace, VKlover13 and Freedom its2l8 for their kind reviews. Also thanks to one of my internet friends, XxSocksxAxChickxX, for reading this story and reviewing, it means a lot to me! Now onto the regular thanks yous: Thanks to Kiyomi-Takashima and maruaderlove for reviewing. Thanks to Love8Peace, darkmagician3, Starslight21, maruaderlove, fairytalrox654, and xXallegedangelXx for favoriting! Love all of you!

4,475 views! And 69 reviews! Awwww all you guys make me feel so loved! Special cyber cookies to anyone who is reading this, because that means you like this story enough to get to Chapter 17!

It was two days before the next boy woke, and he was Shikamaru. Since I hadn't forgiven Naruto yet, though Lady Tsunade didn't understand why since neither of us would tell her, she put me in charge of making sure the Master of Boredom, Reiko's nickname for his team mate, was comfortable. Most of the time we both ended up reading quietly, or sometimes he would force me to play Shogi and beat me swiftly. I felt very dumb around him at times, but we both had a common topic to talk about, my brother.

"I've never seen anyone so flexible, it's bothersome." Shikamaru said once. I shrugged and set down my glass of water, "He's been practicing acrobatics since he was six, of course he's flexible." Shikamaru shook his head, his spiky ponytail swinging with the motion, "It's inhuman." I rolled my eyes and didn't respond. There was no arguing with him, it was like trying to win an argument with a brick wall. "Well I guess that means he really is my brother by blood. I am after all the Tiger Demon." I snapped at the boy, who had the decency to look abash.

Sometimes Asuma was there, so I was given the time off to learn from Shizune how things were done in the recovery unit. I memorized every name of the nurses and medics that would be under me and tried to win them over, but very few actually seemed tolerant of the change. The patients however, seemed pleased that I would be over the unit. I was confused until Umi, one of the patients I considered as my friend, explained, "It's because you seem to actually care about our health. You don't ask 'how are you feeling' because it's your job, you ask because you actually want to know." When I tried to say that the other medics also cared she snapped, "Just take the compliment and shut up!" I did.

It was a week before the next genin woke, Inuzuka Kiba. Because his sister, Hana, was with Itachi's team still hunting for Sasuke, and that his mother was too busy with clan issues to get away, I was put to comforting him as well as Shikamaru when no one else was there to do so. Shino and Hinata, Kiba's team mates and his sensei often visited him, but not as often as they should. Most of the time I was in his room I spent learned everything there was to know about his sister. He seemed very eager to share when I told him my reason for asking.

It took forever for the next genin to wake, who was Rock Lee. Lady Tsunade explained to me that the reason it was only the three so far was because they were saved by the Sand Siblings in the middle of their fight with a group that took orders from Orochimaru. At first I had all three boys on my schedule, but then Lee started moaning about my loss of youth because of my scars and I had him taken off my roster. Both he and his sensei, Gai, were too enthusiastic for my tastes, more so than Naruto.

It was another three days before Neji woke and after that Choji, but Reiko still wouldn't wake up. Worried I found myself pacing, upsetting whoever's room I was in until they finally shouted for me to leave. Tsunade said that Reiko had taken a blow to the head that had sent him into a coma. There was no telling when he would wake up, if ever. I only slept maybe a few hours each night, and picked at my food. Lady Tsunade threatened to put me in a hospital room myself if I kept it up.

"Tora?" A voice called out to me in my sleep fogged mind. I groaned and buried my head deeped into my arms; didn't people understand that I had gotten maybe three hours of sleep in a week total? The voice called again, slightly more panicked, "Tora?" My eyes opened and I remembered where I was. I had fallen asleep in Reiko's room. That meant... I jerked my head up and stared straight into Reiko's worried eyes. I lunged for him and wrapped my arms around his bandaged torso, he yelped in surprise. "You're awake." I whispered, hardly believing my own words.

I pulled away to see Reiko's frown, "What am I doing here? How did I get here? What happened?" He asked, his questions tumbling into each other. Now it was my turn to frown. Pushing his messy red hair from his eyes I said, "Reiko, what was the last thing you remember?" His face twisted, trying to remember what happened. "I remember we went after Sasuke..." He said. My heart skipped a beat, Lady Tsunade said Reiko would lose some of his memory, but she had no idea how much. It was possible that he would lose everything since he became a genin, or possibly just a few hours.

I tried to smile, "You almost found him, but someone hit your head and you blacked out. You've been here for almost two weeks, Reiko." His grey eyes widened as the news sank in. He stared at his hands for a long while, not saying anything. "Reiko?" I probed and reached out to touch his arm. He jerked away from me, "I'd like to be alone for a little while, Tora." He said it quietly and without emotion, but it felt as if he had stabbed me with a kunai. I nodded and left the room. Outside I leaned against his closed door, trying to force down the lump in my throat. In the seven years I had known Reiko, he had never treated me like everyone else did. It was one of the reasons why I became friends with him in the first place.

Holding my forehead I groaned; with my lack of sleep and the stress, this new problem was turning out to be the beginning of a severe headache. Pushing my hair out of my face I headed downstairs towards the nursery before I remembered that Tenshi was settling in at the house. With Reiko being closed off and Itachi's team still hunting for what I considered a lost cause now, I had no one to talk to. Sighing I went on the rounds that I hadn't been on since the fire festival. I had been too busy learning playing a more responsible role. Lady Tsunade said that I was welcome to go on my old rounds anytime I had free time. I went to Taka's room first, the old fusspots was there only because she unbelievably rich and thought every little twitch in her body was some deadly disease.

"Girl! I want sake, and I want it now!" Taka screamed as I opened the door to a very unusual sight. Because I had been too busy to do my rounds, some of the younger nurses took over, as part of their training. Seisuikina was standing in the middle of the room, staring wide-eyed at the formable elderly woman. I saved her by bowing to Taka, she wasn't happy if you didn't, and murmured, "Forgive Seisuikina, Taka-sama. She is new and doesn't yet know how things are around here." My friend sent me a grateful look and tried to slip away, but I grabbed her collar as she passed, "If you're going to learn to be a medic, you have to learn your patients." I stated something Lady Tsunade always said. The fourteen year old gulped.

I didn't know how long it was before I left Taka's room, but by the time I did Seisuikina and Taka understood each other better. I turned to my left and began walking further down the hall, trying to kill time before I could leave. "Tora!" Someone called behind me and I turned to see Ino running towards me, her blond hair flying out behind her like a banner. She skidded to a halt a few feet in front of me, panting, "Did you hear?" I could only guess that she meant Reiko. I nodded glumly, still upset that he had pushed me away. Ino looked confused, "You don't seem very happy." She stated. I gave her a look, how did she expect me to act? Skipping around and singing now because my brother was awake and ignoring me?

"Why should I be?" I asked. Now Ino looked genuinely angry, "Itachi-san found Sasuke and you're _not _happy?!" I stared in surprise then I began to laugh. Ino lost her anger in favor for confusion again. I wouldn't blame her; I was acting like a lunatic. I slapped my hands over my mouth, but the giggles still managed to sink through my fingers. People sent us strange looks; some glared and pressed a finger to their lips, trying to shut me up. Ino looked concerned for my health now, I waved my hand at her as I caught my breath, "I'm sorry... it's just I didn't hear that. I thought you were talking about something else." Ino tilted her head, "Like what?" I shook my head; I didn't want to spoil my good mood now by telling her about Reiko's sulking attitude. "Nothing. I'm just moody, pay no mind to me." Ino frowned but let the subject drop.

It was silent for a while as we stood there awkwardly before I asked, "So, how bad is Sasuke's condition?" Ino gave me an exasperated look, "You're the new head of recovery, you go ask." I smiled sheepishly, with all the stress I had been dealing with lately I had forgotten that I had passed my chunnin medical exams and had taken over the recovery unit. I turned to leave and called over my shoulder, "By the way, Reiko's awake. Why don't you go entertain him?" If he wanted to be entertained, that was.

^o^

Sorry if it's shorter than usual, but I have a major headache and I just wanted to finish this chapter and not worry about it anymore. One chapter down, two to go.

Bleh... nothing like 30 mph winds wailing at your window to keep you awake at night, unable to sleep... on a school night...


	20. Filler Chapter 2

Disclaimer: *sigh* can someone remind me the point of these again?

Thanks to, as always, Love8Peace and Freedom its2l8 for reviewing, I can always count on them! Also I'd like to thank redtippedquill and KazeWolfy for favoriting, it's noice to see that my story is still loved after all this time!

FILLER TIME! Sorry, I couldn't really think of how to start chap 18, so I'm just doing a filler, that way there is still one more chapter for you to read! Aren't you happy?! :]

I layed in bed, wondering where I had heard of Ino before. It had been three days since I had briefly met her at the hospital, but she looked so oddly familiar that I couldn't go to sleep until I remembered. Reiko had talked all about his new team at dinner, I couldn't recall most of his babbling, but something had stuck. How his team was called the Ino Shika Cho squad after their parents, who were also called that.

I shot up in bed, suddenly I remembered a time long ago, back before I had even met Reiko.

***Flashback***

_I shivered in the cold, my ragged shirt, barely fit to scrub floors with, gave little protection against the biting wind. It was the same shirt I had worn since my father died almost a year ago, no one had ever bothered to give me something better to wear and I didn't mind; I would rather have food than clothing. I was busy digging through the trash, looking for something to eat since I hadn't found anything at my 'suppliers', it must be too cold for them to waste food. I hadn't eaten in four days and my stomache wailed hollowly, begging me for food._

_Sudden shrieking brought my head up, a fat woman was running towards me, waving her arms above her head. I jumped away from the trashcan and ran like a true stray cat. I should have take more time to check the area before I went digging through someone's garbage, but I had stupidly thought that since it wasn't wanted, they wouldn't mind. I would never make that mistake again._

_Later I huddled in a small gap between two buildings, my whole body shaking from the cold. The Tanaka family, who used to give me shelter on cold nights, had thrown me out, claiming that I was old enough to survive on my own without their help. I just think they did it because their neighbors were beginning to talk. No matter who it was, the result was always the same: given to choice of helping me and being shunned by your friends or going with the crowd and leaving me to die, everyone always chose the latter._

_A group of kids skipped past me, their own clothes faded and worn, but not to the exstent of mine. I knew them, they were some of the kids from the orphanage, the parentless that were actually wanted. All of them were smiling and laughing, some holding treats in their hands that were just as grimy as my own. I watched avidly, mesmerized by the life I could have had if my father had not scarred me. Unfortunately one of the kids noticed me and chased me off, screaming profanities at me and throwing rocks like I was some unwanted dog._

_Of course it began to rain soon after, leaving me miserable and utterly soaked. No one would take me in, not even my suppliers. The village soon emptied of all live besides my own and my fellow street rats. I stayed well away from them, they didn't welcome me anymore than the villagers, in fact they treated me worse. I sat under an awning of a flowershop, my legs dangling off the porch of the shop, hoping that the shop owner wouldn't chase me back into the downpour. Street rats scurried from place to place, hunting for scraps and stealing when they couldn't find any. They all gave me a wide breadth._

_Tapping on glass behind me startled me. I twisted to look at a blonde young girl watching me with wide blue-violet eyes from inside the shop. I waited for her to scream at my face and fetch her parents to throw me back out in the street, instead she gave me a grin and tapped on the glass again, this time with two fingers. I tilted my head, wondering why she didn't run. Pulling my legs under me I turned completely so that I faced the girl though the glass. She tapped the glass as far up as she could reach and I copied her. I could see her laughing, but the glass prevented me from hearing it. I realized that this was the first time anyone had seemed glad to have me around. That was disturbing._

_The little girl, who couldn't be more than four, tapped again and again as I followed her lead. She seemed very pleased each time I mirrored her. She didn't seem to mind my scars, maybe she ignored them for the sake of the game. I brought my face closer to the window and blew on it so that it fogged up. Then I drew a happy face, making the girl laugh again. She repeated the process, only drew something that I couldn't make out, I clapped anyway to show my pleasure at her little master piece. We continued our game of tapping and drawing until a man with darker blonde hair suddenly appeared and scooped the little girl up; she shrieked happily, loud enough that I could hear her from outside. I jumped away from the window, prepared for the worse. Instead of shouting at me, he settled the girl on his hip and looked down at me. I tensed sure that he would be angry for corrupting his daughter; he frowned and held up a finger, gesturing me to wait, then he disappeared._

_Now I was confused, why would this man want me to wait? Did he want to beat me, is that why he told me to wait, was he trying to trick me? I stood and began walking away, not going to risk it, when the door opened with the sound of a small bell and a woman called out, "Wait!" I turned, expecting for her to start yelling at me, but instead she held out a pile of folded clothes. I stared at the clothes then at her. The woman smiled, "Inoichi said that you looked cold in those rags. Here's something to keep you warm, they're a little big, but you should grow into them."_

_I gingerly took the pile, waiting for the woman to take them back as some kind of cruel joke, instead she smiled again and said, "Do you have a place to sleep tonight? We can let you stay tonight if you don't. You'll catch your death out here." I couldn't help but stare at her, this woman didn't even know me and she was willing to take me in for the night. Not even the Tanaka family were that kind, I had to work like a slave if I wanted to stay there. I was on the verge of telling the woman no when my stomache desides for me by growling rather loudly. The woman smiled in triumph and ushered me into the little warm flowershop._

_It was awkward at first, being with the Yamanaka family, but the two adults treated me kindly and their little daughter, Ino, seemed to enjoy my company. After dinner they spent time in the family room where Ino somehow __coerced me into playing dolls with her. I taught her a clapping game that I had seen some of the girl orphans play, though I couldn't remember the song that went with it, just the tune. Inoichi told us about his day with his squad, who were called the Ino Shika Cho because of their attack formation. I really didn't understand, but I nodded all the same. Ino's mother, whose name I couldn't recall to save my life, entertained us with stories from the flowershop. When Ino started nodding off around ten, her mother scooped her up and carried her away to bed, leaving me alone with Inoichi._

_"You seem to have a quick reaction." He said suddenly and I frowned at the random comment. Of course I was quick, my father had taught that to me the hard way, by trying to maim me. I told Inoichi as much and he nodded, not at all fazed by the comment. "Do you have a way to make a living? I couldn't help but notice that you are very thin." After the first week of starving I had made myself sick from eating too much too soon. After that I learned to take it easy after I had gone an extended period of time without eating. I shrugged, fingering the carpet beneath me, "Some times I have to go for a while without food, I'm used to it." The man frowned at my answer, "Would you like to learn a way to earn money?" I shot him a suspicious look, but he laughed and stood. "I'm going to teach you acrobatics, it's not hard if your quick." I stared at him, first he gives me clothes without asking anything in return, then his wife offers to let me stay the night, and now this man is going to teach me away to survive on my own. Maybe people weren't as bad as I had thought._

***Flashback over***

I stared into the darkness of my room. Inoichi, who I never saw again after I had left that morning, had taught me the basics of acrobatics. Now his daughter was my brother's team mate. I smiled as I laid back down, fate had a weird way of presenting itself.

^o^

Heh... random, I know. But it just... flowed, my fingers have a mind of their own. Hope you like it! Hopfully I'm over my writers block and can get back to the actual story and FINISH IT! Yayayayayayaya!


	21. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't. Even. Ask.

Thanks to PervertAnimeOtaku, YukiKitsune95, Freedom its 2l8, and Love8Peace (my four loyal reviewers) for reviewing. Also thanks to sweetsmilez, AnimeLover5125, and cleareyes25 for favoriting.

Sorry! I had writer's block and TAKS (a _**STUPID**_ state required test for schools in Texas), so all my creativity went out the window. By the way, I hope ya'll love this chapter... I couldn't help but torture poor Shisui a little... plus a little fluff on Tora's part :]

Days passed in a haze. I hardly received any sleep, with the hectic state the hospital was in and Tenshi crying at odd hours of the night, I was lucky to get three hours of sleep. I sometimes felt as if the night of the Chunnin Attack had made reappearance.

It was my lunch break, but I was too tired to move from the bench where I had sat down outside the emergency wing. Since Reiko was my brother, Shizune had added taking care of him as well as the rest of my unit. He still hardly talked to me, but I knew he talked to Ino regularly, about 'shinobi matters' he told me. That irked me in the beginning, I had known him for years and he turned to a girl his age for comfort, now I was too tired to care. He treated me like he would any nurse, aloof and nonchalant.

Forgoing my break I decided to visit Shisui, who had been wounded during his mission. I wasn't surprised to see Itachi there; since Sasuke was still unconscious and unlikely to wake at the moment, I found the dark haired Uchiha heir in his cousin's room often. Shisui gave me a pained grin when I walked in and I felt ashamed that I was being moody when he was injured. I forced a smile, but he knew me too well. He frowned, "What's the matter?" He asked, a little slurred. Itachi looked at me, his face blank, but I somehow knew he was wondering the same thing. I shrugged, "I'm just tired." To prove my point, I yawned long enough that tears formed at my eyes. I blinked to clear them away.

Shisui still didn't look convinced, but he knew that I wouldn't tell him what was really bothering me. He moved on to a safer subject, a wide grin gracing his features, "So, Lady Tsunade thinks that I'm either very foolish or very reckless. What do you two think?" Both Itachi and I answered at the same time, "Both." Shisui laughed loudly and I frowned. He normally wasn't so... obnoxious. Could it be that I was just testy, or was it something else? I checked his diagnosis chart and nearly laughed. Shisui was high on pain killer. I discreetly showed Itachi and he smirked a little. I had a feeling that he was going to get revenge on everything his older cousin had ever done.

Since it was against the rules for visitors to deliberately make the patients feel uncomfortable, and we medics were supposed to stop it before things go ugly, I slipped out the door, telling Itachi I as going to find Shizune to lower the dosage of painkiller. I also warned him with a very stern face that it might take me at least an hour to find her. He nodded; he understood what I was trying to tell him. I walked down the hall, feeling better than I had ever since Reiko had woken up.

I was leaving for the day when I ran into Shizune. She smiled brightly at me, "Oh good, I'm glad I found you! I need you to find someone to stay overnight in the recovery unit. Our night nurse is on maternity leave as of today now." I stared at her for a brief minute, my mind too tired to even register her words. Finally I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes, "I could stay." Shizune gave me a look that told me she didn't seem quite sure I could stay awake all night. I gave her a smile trying to reassure her, but I was a horrible liar when I was exhausted. "Well, I can't force you to go home. You can, but only if you promise me that you will replace yourself if you start falling asleep." I promised and she continued, "Well, with Sasuke in danger from Orochimaru, we have an ANBU guarding him, but Fugaku-sama has requested that a nurse be on hand in case he wakes. Can you handle that?" I nodded and the dark haired woman left. Turning I trudged back to the emergency unit where I would be spending the night.

On the way, I passed Shisui's room just as Itachi left. I gave my somewhat friend a brief smile, and he nodded in return. I expected him to head the way I came, but instead he fell in step with me. I shot him a frown, confused, but he didn't pay any attention. His dark eyes stared straight ahead, pointed chin raised high to show that he was not submissive of anything. I couldn't help but notice that his long eyelashes seemed prone to tangle with his dark hair, or that the shirt he wore did little to hide his lean muscular arms. The more I looked, the more I realized why girls seemed to fall for him so easily. That was a disturbing thought. His dark eyes shifted towards mine, catching me staring at him like a love-sick fan girl. I was glad that my scars hid some of my blush. Looking down at me feet I asked, "Aren't you going home?" "No." He stated, not unkindly as he would a normal fan girl. Finally my sleep fogged mind connected the dots, "You're watching Sasuke, aren't you?" He nodded and didn't say anything.

Spending the night with Itachi was every fan girl's dream, even if it was in a hospital watching over his younger brother. I soon realized how wrong they were. We hardly ever spoke, and when we did it was to tell the other that we were leaving to go somewhere. I sat sprawling in the chair beside Sasuke's bed while Itachi propped himself up on the windowsill, his gaze fixed on the night sky. The dim moonlight casts as bluish tint in the room, making everything appear ghostly. Nothing happened, except for the rare times that Sasuke would groan in his sleep. I found myself wiping the sweat from the kid's brow, since there was nothing better to do.

It was close to midnight and still nothing happened. I had given up trying to stay alert, like Itachi was doing so effortlessly, in favor of dozing off. My hand rested on Sasuke's bed so I would wake if he shifted during the night, but he had stilled hours ago. Suddenly the relaxed air in the room became tense. I pulled myself back out of my light doze, aware that something had changed. I glanced first at Sasuke, but he was still sleeping peacefully. I couldn't help but notice that he looked younger in his sleep and I wondered if Itachi looked the same. Shaking my head to clear my mind of those frustrating thoughts I turned to Itachi. He was standing, his back turned to me.

I slowly got to my feet, scared that any suddenly movement would startle Itachi into attacking. I shuffled forward until I was standing beside him. The Uchiha spared me a brief glance of acknowledgment before turning his blank gaze back outside. "Is something wrong?" I asked, expecting him not to answer. To my surprise he said softly, "The night is too quiet." I looked out and indeed he was right, nothing, not even the wind, made a sound. It was like the whole world was holding it's breath in anticipation for... something. Sasuke moaned from his bed, and I turned my attention to my charge, and couldn't help but gasp at the dark eyes gleaming back at me. Dumbfounded I actually smacked Itachi to get his attention; he glared at me then followed my gaze to his younger brother.

Sasuke twitched then winced in pain, "A-Aniki?" He croaked and Itachi was by his bedside in a flash. I stayed where I was by the window, this was between them. I turned away to stare out the window, remembering the last time I was in the room alone with the Uchiha brothers. I smiled, then I had told Itachi that he did care, even if he didn't show it. He proved me right once again.

A shadow fell across me and I glanced up to see a night owl gliding in the still air. It hooted softly and with that sound the nocturnal life came alive once again. Whatever had silenced the night had passed and no harm had come to anyone, at least I hoped.

^o^

Okay, this chapter is short because otherwise it would be too long. So there's going to be two more chapters instead of one... maybe.

Flame friendly! (I can't believe I forgot to say that in the last two chapters!)


	22. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Naruto.

Thanks to Freedom its2l8, Love8Peace, and ILOVEANIME123 for reviewing. Thanks to Nyxeka for the flame... if that was a flame, it was more like a flicker. ^^

Also thanks to waterflygirl for favoriting.

Ahhh, Spring Break, nothing like a week off to get motivation to write!

"Here we are! Welcome home, Reiko!" Ino chirped as I unlocked the door and opened it. Reiko twitched a smile and limped forward. He paused just inside, glancing around the main room, as if trying to find anything familiar. I didn't blame him, it had taken me a while to get used to the child proof room. All the furniture and been shoved against the walls and plush carpets lay on the floor, giving Tenshi plenty of room to practice walking. My carving tools were put away safely as were Reiko's weapons. Kokoro, who had permanently moved in a few days ago, smiled at Reiko from the floor where she had Tenshi in her lap. Ino squealed at the little girl and sat down beside the older nurse, cooing over Tenshi.

I stood behind Reiko, waiting for him to say something. Ever since he had woken up, neither of us had been easy around each other. Something had changed and we were both too afraid to admit it. How I longed for the days when it was just the two of us against the world, but I just had to be determined to get rid of him. Reiko looked over his shoulder and jerked his head towards the kitchen. I silently followed, sure that Kokoro and Ino's eyes were on us.

My brother stood leaning against the kitchen counter as I sat on top of the table, swinging my legs and waiting for him to speak. Reiko finally turned to face me, his green eyes flashing, "Why bring her home?" I frowned, "Why not? You knew she was coming home if no one adopted her." Reiko drew a hand down his face, "Why now?" I glared, "This isn't about Tenshi, and you know it. What are you whining about?" Reiko growled, "You don't understand." He started towards the back door, but I grabbed his shoulder, stopping him, "No I don't, so make me understand. You've never shut me out before." He scowled, "Just like you never shut me out? Don't lie to yourself Tora, you shut me out the day you went to the Hokage to make me a genin. Did you even ask me?"

I stared at him for a good minute, "This is what this is about? Something that happened almost two years ago?!" Reiko jerked out of my grip, making me stumble a little, "Surprised? I bet you are. You never considered how I would feel. You thought I was too weak for your life!" I was stunned, I stood there trying to say something. By the time I could remember how to speak, Reiko was out the door. I stomped after him, "I never thought that, and you know it! I was doing it for your best interest. You would have never made it this far if I hadn't done something." Reiko spun on me, his hands clenched in fists. For a moment I was afraid he would hit me, "I almost died because you did something!"

I narrowed my eyes, regaining my anger, "Don't blame me for that! I could not have foreseen it, and I definitely would have never done so if I knew you would have almost died!" Reiko opened his mouth but I cut him off, "If you do not like the life that I made possible for you, by all means, quit. I am not in control of your life, you are! It's your choices now; I opened the door, but you chose to step through it, even when you knew it was dangerous!" I spun around and made for the door, but Reiko called out, his voice suddenly haggard and sounded old for his age, "I'm sorry." I stilled but didn't turn back.

Reiko continued, "I'm sorry Tora, for accusing you. I guess I'm no better than the villagers. Once something bad happens I automatically blame you." I closed my eyes, I didn't want to hear this, but my mind had no control over my feet. "I was just scared. I've never been that close to death, and it's my own fault. I panicked during the fight and put Naruto in a critical position. Either he could save me or save Sasuke," My shoulders slumped, that meant that Naruto was wrong, he didn't endanger my brother. My brother endangered himself, "I'm glad he chose the right one, and I don't hold him responsible for it."

"I'm sorry too." I whispered, "I shouldn't have said those things." I turned and gave Reiko a shaky smile, holding out my hand, "Truce?" My brother laughed and shook my hand before pulling me into a hug, "Truce." Our sibling affection didn't last long before Reiko had me in a choke hold trying to make me surrender.

The next day I walked out of my room, yawning. I walked towards the kitchen, intent of fixing breakfast before everyone else woke up, and tripped over something. I laid there, flat on my face for a moment before flipped over and looking at the culprit. A scroll lay in front of my door, my name printed neatly on its side. Crawling to my hands and knees I retrieved the small thing. Unscrolling it I read:

_Tora,_

_It would please me if you would once again lend your services to my youngest son, Uchiha Sasuke, while he is recovering from his wounds at our home. My eldest son has informed me that you had taken care of Sasuke all through the night when you could have chosen someone else to look after him. It would please me if you would repeat such actions as Sasuke's personal nurse for a few days until his health is stable._

_~Uchiha Mikoto_

Sighing I rerolled the scroll and went to tell Reiko the news.

A few hours later I was standing in front of the Uchiha compound, wondering why in the world I had agreed in the first place. I might be friends with Shisui and Itachi, but I was still a nobody, a Tiger Demon. Before I could turn around and run away, Shisui asked behind me, "Tora? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in a long time." I grimaced, but turned around with a smile on my face, "Mikoto-san invited me to come stay so I could take care of Sasuke. Apparently Itachi mentioned me looking after Sasuke, so here I am." Shisui playfully pouted, "No fair I was wounded retrieving the brat, why don't I get any special attention?"

I fluttered my eyelashes at him, "Well while I'm here, I'm sure I can baby you." Shisui shivered, "Please, you'd probably get my high again and leave me to be tortured by my cousin." I rolled my eyes, "He didn't torture you, just... interrogated you." Shisui gave me a look, "You better keep a close eye on the pain killer you brought with you, I might be contemplating revenge." I stuck my nose in the air and said, "Then I won't tell you what I learned about Hana." Shisui fell to his knees drastically, drawing a few looks from passing villagers, and begged, "No, Kitty! Please, if I am to ever have a chance, you must tell me all your secrets." I laughed and tugged at his hand, "Get up. Besides, if you told her that you were interested, I'm sure she's agree to go out with you. Any Uchiha, even one as goofy as you, is better than the losers her mom sets her up with." Shisui grumbled, "Thanks I feel so much better."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Now are you going to keep your family waiting, or are you going to help me with my bags?" Shisui heaved a sigh, as if it was such a terrible idea to help me, and lifted one of my larger bags, "Geez, what did you pack? Bricks?" I frowned at him, "No and be careful with that one, it has all the medicine I might need." Shisui hefted the bag and slung an arm around my shoulders, "Well come on, Uchiha Kitty, let's go meet your new family." For some reason I blushed, "I'm the nurse, not family." I grumbled. Shisui just smiled in such a way I was sure he knew something I didn't know.

Shisui opened the door without ceremony and called out, "Hey look what I picked up on the street!" Mikoto came in from the kitchen and smiled when she saw me, "I'm glad you could come." I bowed, "I am honored, Mikoto-san, that you would consider me to act as Sasuke's nurse." Mikoto laughed, "That is unnecessary. Come, I'll show you your room." I followed her down the small hallway. We passed the family room and I couldn't resist peaking inside as I walked by, Fugaku-sama was talking with Itachi quietly, but otherwise they were alone. I hurried away, feeling as if I was intruding on something private.

Mikoto paused at the second to last door on the right, "This will be yours for the duration of your stay. Sasuke's room is the first door before you reach the family room." I nodded and asked, "Is there anything particular that you would like me to do?" Mikoto smiled, "You are a Chunnin medic, I'll leave the decisions up to you, unless it involves the clan." She bowed slightly and left. Shisui, coming from the main room with all my bags, had to flatten himself against the wall to let his aunt pass by. I rolled my eyes and opened the door to my room.

To say is was scarcely furnished would be an understatement. There was a bed and the Uchiha clan symbol painted on the wall, and that was it. I blinked, the old abandoned house that Reiko and I stayed in when we were on our room had more stuff than this! Shisui chuckled behind me, "Mikoto-oba gave you the room with the bed? She must like you?" I turned to him, "You mean there was a chance I wouldn't have a bed?" Shisui smirked and edged past me into my room to set down my stuff, "Fugaku-oji believes that furniture is a waste of money that could be used for something better." (A.N. Sound like someone else we know? *cough, cough KAKUZU cough, cough*)

I rolled my eyes and grumbled, "I knew there was something I didn't like about him." Shisui grinned and sat on my small bed, "So... what were those secrets about Hana?" I frowned at him and pointed towards the door, "Out." I commanded. He pouted and crossed his arms, "Not until I hear one secret." "She's allergic to cats. Out, out!" I snapped and he left protesting that that wasn't a secret. I leaned against the closed door and exhaled, I came here on my own free will, so why did I feel like a prisoner?

The next day I sat down with the family for breakfast. Sasuke was still asleep so I took his place to the right of Shisui, farthest from the head of the table. Not that I minded, it meant I didn't have to be any closer to Fugaku than necessary. For some reason I didn't want him near me. Maybe it was the constant glares shot in my direction. After he was sure that I wouldn't try anything, Fugaku turned to a very silent Itachi, "When are you going to bring Yakkaina to dinner again? It has been so long since she was here last." Shisui and I exchanged discreet glances and even Mikoto stiffened.

Itachi took his time chewing his last mouthful before answering, "I don't know, Otou-san." Fugaku's frowned, "Are you not dating her?" Itachi didn't answer and the subject dropped, much to Fugaku's displeasure. Silent reigned for a brief period of time before the head of the Uchiha clan spoke again, this time directing his questions to me, "Itachi has informed me that you know the truth of your family, now. Is this true?" I flinched and almost spilled my tea. Setting the cup back down I answered quietly, "Yes, Fugaku-sama." "But he didn't tell you the whole truth." Fugaku stated. Blinking, I finally met his gaze. Instinctively I glanced at Itachi to see him glaring at his father, his Sharingan unconsciously activated. Mikoto murmured, "She doesn't need to know the full truth." Fugaku allowed a small smirk, "Perhaps you are right, Okusan." Itachi spoke, anger underlying his otherwise flat voice, "You have to tell her now."

"Tell me what?" I asked, slightly irritated. Why did it have to be the Uchiha clan that knew my family so well? At this rate, I would know my family by the time I was half way in my grave. Fugaku leaned forward, "I assume Itachi told you that your mother was still alive?" I didn't like the fact that the Uchiha seemed slightly pleased when I nodded. He asked, "And that she was a rogue nin?" Again I nodded, more cautiously than before. Mikoto was now glaring at her husband along with Itachi. I knew I wouldn't like what came next, and I was right, "But you don't know that she was last seen with the renowned criminals, the Akatsuki?" My mouth dropped.

Fugaku continued, ignoring all of us, "Itachi didn't tell you about your brother, did he?" Itachi growled and looked as if he were about to attack his own father. I wanted to stop him, but my limbs felt like lead, useless. I couldn't even cover my ears and save me the trouble and heartache that I was sure was coming. All I could do was stare. "We found out too late about him, Karasu wanted to kill you and keep the boy, your twin, alive. But he died the night your mother disappeared of unknown causes. It appeared that he had a heart failure, but then your mother was an expert in poisons. I'm sure she knew some poisons could stop a heart."

Shisui stood then and dragged me away, no one stopped him. "I'm sorry, if I had known he would pull that stunt..." He trailed off, glaring down the hallway. I pulled free of his grip and shook my head, "No, I needed to hear it. I just wish... he had told me more kindly." Shisui snorted, "If there's anything my uncle isn't, its kind. He pushes Itachi and Sasuke too far and still expects so much from them. But the person he treats the worst is Mikoto-oba, it's like she's nothing. I don't know how she stands it." I smiled and patted my friend's arm, "It's so nice to see you so angry on your family's and my behalf. Now if you'll excuse me, I better get to work." Shisui shook his head as I headed back up the hallway towards Sasuke's room and called out, "You're too sweet for this family, Tora." I turned around to walk backwards, "Nice of you to think so, Shisui!" I laughed before disappearing into Sasuke's room.

^o^

Whooooo, written in one night! I haven't done that in forever! So, one more chapter to go... no more stalling and it will be short. Very short. Then it's on to the sequel!

Flame friendly here! Go on flame me and I promise I'll respond with nice polite answer with not anger anywhere in it! (well I really can't get mad for someone's honest opinion, can I? Even if it's in a rude manner?)


	23. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: NO! For the last time I don't own Naruto!

Thanks to ILOVEANIME123, YukiKitsune95, LaterThanSunshine, and Guest shirayuki for reviewing.

Thanks to mschriber67 for favoriting. And thanks to anyone who has ever taken the time to read this story! Because this chapter is the last chapter!

Oh and by the way... Sukoshi-NinjaFox'sBuddy: Please review since I'll probably forget to ask you what you thought of the chapters when school starts... PLEASE! I'm begging here!

"Just take the stupid pills!" I snapped. Sasuke glared at me and shook his head again. It had been eight days since I came to look after him, and he had been nothing but trouble ever since. I curled my fist around the three small pills, careful not to break them, and pointed an accusing finger at the infuriating younger Uchiha, "Either you take them or I shove them down your throat, and don't think I won't." Sasuke scowled but didn't open his mouth; he had learned five days ago that if he did, I would force the pills in while he was trying to speak.

"Sasuke, take the pills." Itachi said from the corner of the room. We both looked at him lounging in a chair, his nose in a book. Ever since Sasuke had proven to be difficult, Itachi always made sure to be there in case his younger brother wouldn't follow my orders. Sasuke tried to resist, but like always he did as his brother told him. As Sasuke swallowed the pills, with glares in my direction, I turned to Itachi, "Maybe you should be his nurse." Itachi looked up, "I'm not a medic." He stated calmly.

I was about to say something when Mikoto slid open the door and smiled, "Tora, do you think Sasuke is ready for a visitor?" Sasuke opened his mouth to say he was, but I spoke before he could, "As long as it is a short visit." I could see Itachi shoot Sasuke a smirk out of the corner of my eye, but I ignored it. Instead I turned and propped Sasuke up a little, much to his obvious displeasure. Naruto walked in, looking a little nervous. Itachi stood and left without a word, the week I had been staying here, I learned that Itachi didn't like more of Sasuke's friends, especially the hyper ones.

The blonde smiled at me sheepishly, I nodded then moved to stand in the corner, my hands folded neatly before and my head bowed like a maid. I knew I was a guest, but I couldn't help but act like a servant. Naruto pulled the chair that Itachi had used closer to the bed and sat down, "How are you feeling?" He asked. Sasuke shrugged, "Hn." I frowned at him then answered, "He's coming along nicely. If it continues, he should be able to walk soon." Sasuke glared at me while Naruto chuckled. He looked down at his hands, growing quiet again, "I'm leaving." Sasuke actually looked startled. "Why?" He croaked.

Naruto looked away, "Jiraiya-sensei is going to teach me what he can. Kakashi-sensei says there is nothing more he can teach me." Sasuke tried to sit up straighter, but he groaned and fell back. I was at his bed side in an instant, "Don't make me knock you out again, Sasuke. You know better." I hissed at him while I helped him reposition so his wounds wouldn't hurt him. The Uchiha just glared at me. Naruto stood, "I'll be gone for a long time, Jiraiya says about three years." Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes at his friend, "And what will Sakura and I do?" Naruto shrugged, "Kakashi-sensei says you're getting a new member to replace me, until I come back."

I straightened, "Alright, visitations are over. Come with me Naruto." The boys said their last good-byes and the blonde followed me out of the room. Itachi was leaning against the wall across from Sasuke's room. He looked up when we both walked out. "I'll be right back." I told him and he nodded before disappearing into Sasuke's room. I walked with Naruto for a while, neither of us speaking. Finally when the Konoha gate came in view I stopped, as did Naruto.

When I opened my mouth Naruto cringed and I didn't blame him, the last two times either one of us spoke to each other, one or the other got hurt. I closed my mouth and looked away, suddenly at a loss of words. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry... about Reiko." I shook my head, "No, I'm sorry. Reiko told me the real story. That he put you into a critical position." Naruto tried to defend my brother but I held up a hand, silencing him, "Look, just let me blame my brother, it's easier to forgive him." Naruto laughed a little. I smiled and continued, "We've never been on good terms with each other, and both of us are too easy to jump to conclusions. But both of us are dear to Reiko, so let us try to get along when you come home, alright?" Naruto gave me one of his bright smiles and held out his hand, I gripped it, "Alright."

"N-Nar-Naruto?" A very shy voice called behind us, making both of us turn. A girl with dark purple hair eased out of the shadows, a blush marring her face. Naruto blinked in surprise, "Hinata-chan. I didn't know you were coming to say good-bye." The girl blushed even more, if that were possible and suddenly I understood. Unable to keep the smirk off my face I eased away to give the two genin privacy. I stood watching as Hinata whispered something to Naruto and he looked uncertain for a moment but quickly smiled, "Of course I like you Hinata-chan! You're a good friend!"

I face palmed and someone groaned behind me. Turning I caught sight of a man with spiky long white hair and red marks running down his cheeks like tear lines, "That boy has no clue." He grumbled to me, his eyes on Naruto. I turned back in enough time to see Hinata grabbed Naruto's hair, stood up on her tip-toes to his level, and boldly kissed him in front of anyone who cared to watch. She gave Naruto a shaky smile then fled. I came out of hiding to stand beside the dumbfound blonde. "Tora... She-she..." I rolled my eyes and smacked him upside the head, "I don't even know her, and I could tell she liked you. You better have a better answer than 'friend' when you come back."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, giving me a mulish look, "I think I liked you better when you didn't like me." I smirked, "Shisui and Reiko say things like that all the time, get used to it." The white haired man walked out and said, "Come on Naruto, we're wasting time." I ruffled Naruto's hair, "Who would have thought I'd be the person to see you go?" Naruto laughed and shoved my hand away. He picked up the pack that the white-haired man had thrown at his feet and slipped it on his back; waving good-bye, Naruto Uzumaki left.

I stood there for a while, smiling slightly. The Tora that had ran the streets a year ago, performing acrobats for food, was gone for good. I was glad; I didn't have to worry any more if Reiko and I would survive to the next week. I reached up to run my fingers lightly down my scars, they weren't a symbol of my father's hatred for me anymore, nor were they a sign of the Tiger Demon. Now they were what helped Tenshi recognize me. They made me Tora.

I turned around and began the long walk back to the Uchiha Compound, I had work to do.

^o^

And thus ends Acrobats! YAY! Sorry if the end was cheesy, I couldn't help it... Again thanks to everyone for their support and keep a look out for the sequel! I'm not going to jump right into it though; I'm going to recuperate first, maybe catch up a little on my other stories, before I begin writing the sequel. *The sequel's name will be announced in the Author's Note!*

Flame Friendly! :3


	24. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

**Hey everyone! Usually I don't do this, but Acrobats is so popular, I thought I should...**

**First of all, thanks to anyone and everyone who have read Acrobats, it makes me happy to see so many people liked the story! Just so you know, Acrobats had MORE than 6,000 views, almost 1,000 every month, while my next popular story only had 2,300 before I started rewriting it...**

**I'd like to throw out a big thanks to: Love8Peace, Freedom its2l8, VKlover13, ****PervertAnimeOtaku, and YukiKitsune95 for being the best reviewers ever! I could always count on at least one of you when I published a story and I hope you'll continue to read Tora's story in the sequel!**

**Speaking of which... **_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**_** the sequel's name has been finalized. The title is... TRAPEZE, so keep a look out!**

**Summary of Trapeze (may be subject to change): ****Tora is now an intergrated member of Konoha. Her troubles as the Tiger Demon are over, but new problems are arising. Like a trapezist her life is taking ups and downs, will she manage to catch herself, or fall into oblivion?**

**Sound interesting enough, or should I change it? Tell me before I publish the first chapter at the end of the moneth please! Also, I'd like to include some OCs in the sequel. They'll be minor characters, but if you would like your OC to appear in Trapeze, either review or PM me with the following:**

**Name**

**Age**

**Looks (be DETAILED)**

**Flaws (no Mary-sues please)**

**Personality**

**What he/she wears**

**Backstory (optional and please not too crazy)**

**Oh and before I forget: there is a time limit on the OCs so you better hurry up and tell me the info before March 30 (when Trapeze will start being posted), otherwise you're out of luck. If you have any questions contact me. THANKS FOR READING AND I HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU!**

**~Sukki18**


	25. SEQUEL NOTICE!

**Reiko: **EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT! Sequel To Acrobats Has Been Uploaded! Author Claims To Be Great Story! EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT! DON'T FORGET YOUR COPY SIR! ***shoves paper in Itachi's face***

**Tora: **REIKO! Stop bothering people!

**Reiko *blushing*: **Sorry Tora-chan... Itachi-san...

**Sukki18 *trying not to laugh*: **Sorry I couldn't help but make this notice humorous! XDDD Anyway TRAPEZE has been uploaded, enjoy!


End file.
